Quand potions rime avec chansons
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Victoire de l'ordre. Poudlard. Potion de karaoké mélangé avec du Veritassérum. Un choixpeau frustré qui prends les choses en mains... Que vastil arriver? Complete
1. Mise en situation

**Quand potions rime avec chansons**

**Petite mise en situation:**

Les gentils ont gagnez cette guerre, Harry à tuer Voldemort et tout va bien. Dumbledore est encore en vie et que ce bon vieux Sévérus n'est pas un traître. Sirius n'est pas passer de l'autre côté du voile… Bref, les choses vont pour le moment très bien. Tout le monde est plus ou moins heureux, plus ou moins satisfait de la situation actuelle du monde sorcier !

L'ordre du phoenix est réunit en ce mois de juillet à Poudlard afin de célébrer cette victoire (les élèves sont en vacances, mais certains anciens membres de l'AD ont rejoins l'ordre et, donc, sont là !!). Ils sont réunis dans la grande salle, il y a de la musique, de l'alcool, de la bonne nourriture,… Et Rita Skeeter ! Oh non, ne vous emballez pas, elle ne fait pas partie de l'ordre, elle est là uniquement dans le but d'écrire un joli petit article sur la fin de la guerre… Elle espère retrouver sa renommée perdue à l'aide des informations qu'elle pourrait apprendre lors de cette petite soirée…

Sévérus a cependant voulu s'amuser un peu et prouver à Remus et Sirius, que, lui aussi aurait pu être un bon maraudeur ; il eut la bonne idée de glisser dans TOUTES les boissons, une potion qui poussait à la chansonnette, tout en révélant les sentiments. Une sorte de mélange entre le véritasserum et une potion de karaoké (et oui, tout existe dans le monde magique d'Harry Potter). Ainsi donc, tout le monde se retrouvera, à un moment donné de la soirée, à chanter… LA VERITEE !!! Et bien entendu, il s'agit des vérités cachés la plupart du temps !

Super idée n'est-ce pas ?

Malheureusement, il n'a pas pensé à surveiller ce que lui-même buvait…il fut donc lui aussi contaminé… Comme le proverbe le dit si bien : _Tel est pris qui croyait prendre !_

C'est ainsi que la grande salle de la célèbre école de sorcellerie se transforme, le temps d'un soir, en salle de concert…

Tout le monde fut pris de cette envie en même temps, ce fut donc, une fois de plus, au vénérer directeur de prendre une décision :

**Dumbledore :** Je propose que l'on mette tous les noms dans le choixpeau, et c'est lui qui décidera de qui chantera et de la chanson aussi. Je suis certain qu'il le fera avec plaisir !

**Minerva :** Bonne idée Albus !

Très vite le choixpeau arriva (merci au sort _accio_) et il fut mis au courant de sa toute nouvelle tache. Afin de mieux choisir les chansons et les chanteurs, il fut poser sur la tête de chacune des personnes présentent dans la salle. Le vieux choixpeau n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance :

« _L'heure est enfin venue, depuis tout ces siècles durant lesquels j'ai dû subir sans jamais pouvoir me venger… Certain dans cette salle n'ont pas été très gentil avec moi… Ils vont sentir leur douleur passer… Ils vont voir se qu'il en dit le « bout de tissus sans intérêt » !_ »

* * *

Un peu plus loin, dans les toilettes du troisième étage, on pouvait voir une chose très rare : Mimi Geignarde et Peeves qui discutaient ! Non, non, ils ne se disputaient pas, mais ils discutaient bel et bien !

Tout deux étaient vexés de ne pas avoir été invité à la petite fête d'après guerre. Mimi, elle, était triste car elle avait prier très fort que le jeune Harry meurt, pour qu'elle puisse partager ses toilettes avec lui, mais l'idiot avait tout faire pour survivre ! Le pire, c'est qu'il osait avoir une petite amie.

« _Je déteste cette Ginny Weasley_ ! » Ne cessait-elle de se répéter.

**Peeves :** Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous tenir à l'écart, ils vont le sentir passer cette fois, il est hors de question de laisser passer ça !

**Mimi :** Je suis d'accord avec toi Peeves, mais comment on va faire ?

**Peeves :** J'en sais rien, mais à nous deux, je suis certain qu'on va pouvoir trouver L'idée du Siècle !

**Mimi :** Mieux, celle du millénaire !

C'est ainsi que, alors que dans la grande salle de la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde tous se préparaient à participer au karaoké diriger d'une main de maître par le choixpeau, à l'autre bout de ce même château, les idées fusaient, ne réclamant que vengeance… Car après tout, que serait Poudlard sans une bonne conspiration pendant une fête ? Franchement !

* * *

Voilà, encore une fois, j'ai légèrement remanier ce chapitre. Je vais faire pareille avec les autres, un par un, doucement... J'épère que vous aimerez toujours.

Les reviews sont bienvenues!

Lorelei Candice Black


	2. Chapitre 1

**Quand potions rime avec chansons**

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Après avoir réfléchis quelques instant, le choixpeau, qui avait été posé sur une chaise sur scène, se dit qu'il valait mieux commencer tout doucement et ne pas être trop « vengeur » tout de suite afin de ne pas éveiller trop de soupçons…

Il réclama le calme d'un puissant (Et quelque peu écœurant !) raclement de gorge (Est-ce que les chapeaux ont une gorge ?) et dit d'une voix haute et claire : _**Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, **__**L'amour existe encore**_

Le jeune couple se dirigea donc sur scène. Ils s'étaient marié un 2 semaines plus tôt et semblaient être un couple heureux, vivant en harmonie l'un avec l'autre. Leur amour se sentait, comme une aura autour d'eux, et personne ne doutait du fait que cette union durerait toute leur vie « et après ».

Ils arrivèrent sur scène sous quelques applaudissements d'encouragement de la part de leurs amis et, lorsque le musique débuta, ils ne purent s'empêcher de chanter, les paroles, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas avant de se trouver sur scène, leur sortant tout naturellement de la bouche !

_**Tonks : **__Quand je m'endors contre ton corps  
Alors je n'ai plus de doute  
L'amour existe encore_

_« Je crois que j'ai eu l'idée du siècle moi ! Je vais m'amuser comme un petit fou ! J'ai hâte que se soit au tour de Black et de Potter ! »_ Pensait un professeur de potion-espion très heureux de la « réussite » de son « magnifiquement merveilleux » plan !

_  
__**Remus : **__T__outes mes années de déroute  
Toutes, je les donnerai toutes  
Pour m'ancrer à ton port.  
La solitude que je redoute  
Qui me guette au bout de ma route  
Je la mettrai dehors..._

_« Comme c'est romantique_ » Fit remarquer une Lavande aux yeux papillonnant dans la direction de Ron, tentant d'éviter le canapé au saumon qu'Hermione avait (sans le faire exprès, on n'en doute pas !) jeté dans sa direction.

_  
__**Tonks : **__Pour t'aimer une fois pour toutes  
pour t'aimer coûte que coûte  
Malgré ce mal qui court  
Et met l'amour à mort_

« _Regarde Fred, on dirait qu'Hermione laisse échapper sa jalousie ! »_ Chuchota George à son frère qui lui répondit :

_« Oui, il serait bien temps ! Peut-être que Ron va enfin ouvrir ses yeux ! »_.

_  
__**Les deux ensemble :**__ Quand__ je m'endors contre ton corps  
Alors je n'ai plus de doute  
L'amour existe encore,  
L'amour existe encore..._

_« C'est mielleux à souhait ! »_ Critiqua Rogue pour lui-même.

_  
__**Remus : **__On n'était pas du même bord_

_« Comment ça pas du même bord ? Il veut dire quoi par là ? ils s'aiment non ? Il n'est pas homo quand même ! »_ Dean commenta.

_« Ce n'est qu'une chanson ! Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être stupide par moment ! »_ Rétorqua Ginny, un petit peu énervé d'avoir été dérangé pendant une si belle chanson.

_  
__**Tonks : **__Mais au bout du compte on s'en fout  
D'avoir raison ou tort_

_« Bien sûr, elle dit ça maintenant ! Mais vous l'auriez vu il y a deux jour, elle ne voulait absolument pas admettre qu'elle avait tord, elle c'est mise dans une de ces colère… Digne de Molly Weasley contre Fred et George ! »_ Raconta Sirius à Dumbledore qui répondit par un petit ricanement.

_  
__**Remus : **__Le monde est mené par des fous,  
Mon amour il n'en tient qu'à nous  
De nous aimer plus fort..._

_« Parce qu'ils pensent pouvoir faire plus ? Je n'ai jamais vu personne s'aimer autant et ils veulent s'aimer plus fort ? C'est incroyable !_ » Confia Padma a Parvati et Lavande.

_  
__**Les deux ensemble : **__Au-delà de la violence!  
Au-delà de la démence  
Malgré les bombes qui tombent  
aux quatre coins du monde._

_« C'est sûr que quand on s'est aimé à travers une guerre comme celle-là, on peut s'aimer à travers tout ! »_ Commenta Hermione à Ginny qui approuva silencieusement.

_  
__**Tonks : **__Quand je m'endors contre ton corps_

Tonks et Remus se faisaient maintenant face. Ils étaient les yeux dans les yeux… (OUI, Oui, je sais, c'est Kitsch, mais bon, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime le mieux non ?)

_**Remus : **__Alors je n'ai plus de doute_

_**Les deux ensembles : **__L'amour existe encore..._

Sur cette dernière note, étant donné qu'il ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre, Remus posa sa main droite sur la nuque de sa bien aimé pendant que la gauche prenait sa taille, il la rapprocha encore un peu de lui et lui offrit alors un baiser enflammer sous les applaudissement des autres membres de l'ordre. La (presque) totalité de la grande salle était sous le charme de la tendresse et de l'amour qui émanait du couple en cet instant. Je dit presque parce que, vous vous en doutez, une certain professeur de potion était légèrement dégoûté de ne pas avoir réussit à l'es humilier… Il espérait néanmoins que la suite serait meilleure !

Ils rejoignirent leurs places, mais la jeune femme ne s'assit pas sur sa chaise ; Au lieux de ça, elle attendit que son époux soit assit afin de se placer délicatement sur ces genoux, sous les regards jaloux de quelques autres personnes.

* * *

Le choixpeau réclama le silence et une fois que le calme fut dans la salle il dit :

**Minerva McGonagall, ****Au nom des frustrées**

C'est une directrice adjointe plus que rougissante qui monta sur scène. Elle se plaça devant son publique, tout en étant heureuse que les caméras moldus ne puissent pas fonctionner à Poudlard et que les quelques élèves présents avaient finit leurs études. Elle était sur le point de ruiner sa réputation de femme stricte…

_« Oh mon dieu, dire que je suis sur le point de chanter devant toutes ces personnes qui me respectent… c'est la fin… Et Albus, qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi maintenant, hein ? Non mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend de vouloir chanter… Et pourquoi je n'arrive pas à reculer ? Une cuite ! Oui, je vais me prendre une bonne cuite ensuite et je ne me souviendrais plus de cette soirée ! Là voilà la solution parfaite ! »_ Étaient ses pensées alors que la musique commençaient et que, sans même être capable de contrôler se qu'elle faisait, elle remuait doucement au rythme léger de la musique :

_Au nom de toutes les frustrées du monde entier  
Au nom de toutes les pauvres laissées pour compte  
J'vais crever les pneus de toutes les voitures aux vitres embuées  
Et je vais couper les cheveux des grandes blondes._

_  
_Regard indigné de la jolie Fleur Delacourt-Weasley qui adorait ces magnifiques cheveux…

Regard amusé de Luna Lovegood qui, bien qu'ayant des cheveux blonds, trouvait toujours matière à rire de tout !

_Au nom de celles qu'à l'intérieur elles sont belles  
Au nom de toutes les cocues inconsolables  
Je vais filer en douce tous les p'tits couples jusqu'à leurs motels  
Et je vais crier "au feu" quand ça a l'air agréable._

Rire d'Albus, de toute évidence, voir sa professeur préférée (et oui) sur scène l'amusait beaucoup ! Ses yeux brillaient encore plus que d'habitude. Il sentait que le choixpeau ne faisait que commencer à associer se genre de chansons avec des personnes qui préfèrerait ne rien dire… « Ca promet d'être amusant ! »

_  
Au nom de toutes les bonnes femmes à la diète  
Au nom de toutes les victimes d'adultère  
J'vais accrocher sans faire exprès avec le bout d'ma cigarette  
Tous les visons des secrétaires particulières._

« Je te l'avais dit qu'elle fumait, je l'ai vu pendant ma 5ème année un soir » disait Charlie à un Ron incrédule.

« Fait pas cette tête là Ron, la cigarette est un moyen comme les autres pour évacuer sa frustration et sa rage ! Tu dois bien te douter que c'est pas très facile pour elle de devoir supporter tous ces incapables que sont ces élèves ! » Fit remarquer Hermione

« Mais… Hermione, tu veux dire que tu… » Commença Ron avant d'être interrompu par Ginny :

« La ferme Ron on écoute nous ! »

_  
Au nom de toutes les frustrées du monde entier  
Je vais kidnapper Adjani et Sophie Marceau  
Je vais leur faire bouffer des chips et des brownies à la pocheté  
Jusqu'à voir apparaître deux gros ventres flasques._

Regard admirateur de Hermione. Oui, de toute évidence, notre miss je sais tout était d'accord avec son ancien professeur…

_  
An nom de toutes les pas jolies mais très gentilles  
Au nom de toutes les révoltées contre les hommes  
Je vais entrer par effraction chez les p'tits cons tombeurs de filles  
Je vais leur faire "guili guili" pendant qu'ils dorment._

« Tu devrais faire attention à bien protéger ta chambre maintenant Black » Dit Rogue à Sirius.

« Pourquoi tu t'inquiète pour moi maintenant Rogue ? Tu aimerais sans doute que je t'y invite une nuit hein ? »

« Dans tes rêves Black »

« Oh, mais dans mes rêves, tu es bien loin de cette chambre… Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ils sont beau mes rêves… » Le taquina Sirius

« Taisez-vous un peu tout les deux, on aimerait écouter la chanson de Minerva ! » Les coupa Remus.

_  
Au nom de toutes les allergiques aux agaces  
Au nom de toutes les ennemies de Sharon Stone  
Je vais m'asseoir au cinéma derrière un couple qui s'embrasse  
Je vais éternuer dans les séquences cochonnes. _

_Au nom de toutes les frustrées du monde entier  
Au nom des mangeuses de tires de Sainte Catherine  
J'vais faire signer des pétitions contre le sexe à la télé  
J'vais faire la chasse aux laminés de Marilyn._

« C'est moi ou Dumbledore à l'air de s'amuser de cette chanson ? » Demanda Fol'œil à un autre Auror qui était pas loin.

« Bien s'amuser est un euphémisme, il donne l'impression d'être stupéfixié ! Je savais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux là ! » Lui répondit l'Auror.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, le problème est que, justement, il ne se passe rien entre eux ! » Fit remarquer judicieusement un vieil Auror non loin d'eux.

_  
Au nom de toutes les coquettes qui vieillissent  
Et qui n'attirent plus le regard de leur mari  
J'vais m'arranger pour trouver l'moyen d'faire pousser des varices  
Sur les gambettes de pétards de Dynasty_

Regard discret d'approbation de Molly Weasley… Mais alors vraiment discret… En fait, tellement discret que personne, même s'ils la regardaient, ne pouvait s'en rendre compte !

_  
Au nom de la désillusion et de la rage  
Au nom des tentations secrètes des bonnes-sœurs  
J'vais supplier le diable de faire apparaître un feu sauvage  
Sur la grosse maudite bouche de Kim Basinger _

_Au nom de toutes les frustrées du monde entier  
J'ai composé cette chanson thérapeutique  
Plus on la gueule fort mesdames et plus on se sent libérée  
Je la conseille à toutes les frustrées chroniques !_

C'est un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui accueil la fin de la chanson d'une Minerva rougissante mais souriante. Des cries de joies et d'approbation venant de certaines filles, et des félicitations venant de partout… De toute évidence, personne n'avait été trop choqué du fait que la personne sur scène n'était personne d'autre que Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard, Professeur respecter par tout le monde et réputer pour être une des plus strictes…

Mais après tout, elle se sentait mieux, elle descendit de scène avec un sourire heureux accroché au visage et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle alla reprendre sa place à côté de son directeur… heu, Du directeur… Elle ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement que se dernier ne la quittait presque plus des yeux…

* * *

_Voilà un premier chapitre remodeler. _

_Vous en pensez quoi? J'ai juste agiter quelques commentaires en fait!_

_N'oubliez pas les commentaires!_

_Reviews please!_

_Lorelei Candice Black._


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Quand Potions rime avec Chansons _**

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Le choixpeau avait bien vu que le vénéré directeur semblait ailleurs, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il décida de le mettre sur scène immédiatement : (on dit bien pas de répit pour les braves non ?) :

**Pour cette chanson, nous allons avoir besoin d'un chœur pour accompagner le chanteur… Il sera constitué de Luna Lovegood, Parvati et Padma Patil, Lavande Brown, Katie Bell, Angélina Johnson, et le chanteur sera Albus Dumbledore, Fruits de la passion **(Vous comprendrez que j'ai modifier certaines paroles afin que ça colle un peu mieux au personnage !)

Le petit groupe se dirigea sur scène. Immédiatement, les filles se retrouvèrent habillée en vahinée alors que le directeur arborait des fleurs dans sa barbe, une paire de lunette de soleil remplaçait les sienne et sa robe avait été remplacée par un caleçon de bain. Il était torse nue et beaucoup furent surprit de constater à quel point le directeur pouvait être musclé pour son âge avancé.

**Albus : **_I ja sinké cé lindi  
I lé pou nous aye travail  
Ou pa vié léve ou amouré  
An nous fé malélivé  
Parait-il leur matinal  
Apré on week end ki infernal  
Sé oh bitin fondamental  
En ka senti vous toutouni  
Et moin minme en toutouni  
Caresse ar ka tranpoté moin  
On mannié transpo en kommin  
Ti boug la i bien coincé  
Ke aye content i malelivé  
A dan on sélé lése allé  
_

_Chéri tu me donnes ta passion  
Et je trouve ça fabuleux  
Je n'suis pas branché sentiments  
J'suis plutôt super amant  
Aujourd'hui tu vas oublier  
Tous les tocards qui n'ont pas assuré  
Y a pas que la fesse dans la vie  
Y a le sex aussi_

« Je me demande à qui il peut parler comme ça… » S'interrogea Remus

« J'en sais rien mais je suis trop choqué pour chercher… _Super amant ?!? _ Non mais vraiment, à son âge ! Il devrait laisser ça aux jeunes ! » Protesta Sirius._  
_

**Chœur :**_  
Vas-y Bubus c'est bon  
Vas-y Bubus c'est bon bon bon  
Vas-y Bubus c'est bon  
Vas-y Bubus c'est bon bon bon  
Vas-y Bubus c'est bon  
Vas-y Bubus c'est bon bon bon  
Vas-y Bubus c'est bon  
Vas-y Bubus c'est bon bon bon_

« J'aimerais bien vérifier ! » Se surpris à penser une Minerva qui rougit aussitôt._  
_

**Albus :**_  
Pour caresser tes p'tits seins  
Pas besoin de me faire un dessin  
A pleines mains je prends tes hanches  
Et tu cesses de faire la planche  
Tiens voilà ton étalon  
Qui enlève son pantalon  
Et c'est avec émotion  
Que je touche au fruit de la passion_

« Oh mon dieu ! J'étais à des kilomètres de me douter de ça ! » S'indigna Hermione

« Moi je trouve ça plutôt drôle ! » Dirent Fred, George, Ron, Harry et Ginny d'une même voix._  
_

**Chœur :**

_Vas-y Bubus c'est bon  
Vas-y Bubus c'est bon bon bon  
Vas-y Bubus c'est bon  
Vas-y Bubus c'est bon bon bon  
Vas-y Bubus c'est bon  
Vas-y Bubus c'est bon bon bon  
Vas-y Bubus c'est bon  
Vas-y Bubus c'est bon bon bon_

**Albus et le Chœur, une phrase sur deux, commence par Albus :**_  
Fruit de la passion  
J'aime quand tu touches  
Fruit de la passion  
Ah ! c'est super  
Fruit de la passion  
Bubus c'est génial  
Fruit de la passion  
Ton dessert mon amour  
Fruit de la passion  
Décidément c'est dément  
Fruit de la passion  
Quelle aventure !  
Fruit de la passion  
Ça me fait soupirer  
Fruit de la passion..._

« J'étais loin d'imaginer que ma petite farce allait m'offrir un spectacle de se genre… Mais si le choixpeau fait faire ça à Albus, qui sait se qu'il me fera faire à moi… Oh mon dieu, comment faisaient les maraudeurs pour s'en sortir ?! » Pensait un Severus qui était en train d'enrager, tout en se délectant du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui ! (On ne vit qu'une fois !)

**Chœur :**

_Vas-y Bubus c'est bon  
Vas-y Bubus c'est bon bon bon  
Vas-y Bubus c'est bon  
Vas-y Bubus c'est bon bon bon  
Vas-y Bubus c'est bon  
Vas-y Bubus c'est bon bon bon  
Vas-y Bubus c'est bon  
Vas-y Bubus c'est bon bon bon_

Les applaudissements furent nombreux et accompagnés d'éclats de rires. Dés que les filles eurent retrouvé leurs tenus initiaux, elles se dépêchèrent de retourner à leurs places, la tête basse. Le directeur, lui, riait aussi et retourna à se place la tête haute, sous le regard rageur du choixpeau qui réclama encore une fois le silence et dit d'une voix étonnamment sèche:

**Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley, Tu es mon autre**

Personne ne fit de commentaires là-dessus. Cette chanson allait être plus centrée sur l'amitié qui liait les deux jeunes filles.

Elles s'avancèrent et montèrent sur scène, légèrement intimidé pour Hermione, fière et un regard de défie pour Ginny. Lorsque la musique débuta, tout le monde se tue et écouta. Les deux jeunes filles chantaient en même temps, dans une parfaite harmonie de leurs voix. Leurs petits amis respectifs étaient comme ensorcelés (Harry et Ron pour ceux qui auraient des doutes !)!

_Ame ou sœur  
Jumeau ou frère  
De rien mais qui es-tu  
Tu es mon plus grand mystère  
Mon seul lien contigu  
Tu m'enrubannes et m'embryonnes  
Et tu me gardes à vue  
Tu es le seul animal de mon arche perdue _

_Tu ne parles qu'une langue aucun mot déçu  
Celle qui fait de toi mon autre  
L'être reconnu  
Il n'y a rien à comprendre  
Et que passe l'intrus  
Qui n'en pourra rien attendre  
Car je suis seule à les entendre  
Les silences et quand j'en tremble _

_Toi, tu es mon autre  
La force de ma foi  
Ma faiblesse et ma loi  
Mon insolence et mon droit _

_Moi, je suis ton autre  
Si nous n'étions pas d'ici  
Nous serions l'infini _

_Et si l'un de nous deux tombe  
L'arbre de nos vies  
Nous gardera loin de l'ombre  
Entre ciel et fruit  
Mais jamais trop loin de l'autre  
Nous serions maudits  
Tu seras ma dernière seconde  
Car je suis seule à les entendre  
Les silences et quand j'en tremble _

_Toi, tu es mon autre  
La force de ma foi  
Ma faiblesse et ma loi  
Mon insolence et mon droit _

_Moi, je suis ton autre  
Si nous n'étions pas d'ici  
Nous serions l'infini _

C'est un publique émus qui les applaudit. Personne n'avait parlé pendant la chanson, certains avaient même les larmes aux yeux devant tant d'émotions. Seul le professeur de potion (et auteur de la blague, ne l'oublions pas) pensait _« De pire en pire… Mielleux, et débordant de tendresse… dégoûtant ! »_ Alors que sa conscience se contentait de lui souffler un petit : _« Jaloux ? »_ Interrompu par un gros _« La Ferme toi ! »_

Mais alors que Ginny s'apprêtait à suivre sa presque sœur hors de la scène, le choixpeau dit :

**Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et Nymphadora Tonks, Mon mec à moi**

Hermione fit un rapide demi-tour pour retourner sur scène alors que Tonks se levait des genoux confortables de son époux afin de rejoindre la scène. Elles s'alignèrent sur le devant de la scène et commencèrent :

_**Hermione : **Il joue avec mon cœur_

_**Tonks : **Il triche avec ma vie_

_**Hermione : **Il dit des mots menteurs  
Et moi je crois tout c'qu'il dit_

« Mais je lui ai jamais mentis moi ! Enfin presque… » Pensait Ron

_**Ginny : **Les chansons qu'il me chante  
Les rêves qu'il fait pour deux  
C'est comme les bonbons menthe  
Ça fait du bien quand il pleut_

« Menthe ? Beurk ! Aucun goût, franchement, rien ne vaux les citrons ! » Pensa Albus

_**Tonks : **Je m'raconte des histoires  
En écoutant sa voix_

« Oh oui, Lunard, ta voix douce et tendre et… » Commença Sirius

« La ferme Patmol, j'écoute ! » Le coupa Remus avec le sourire.

_  
**Hermione : **C'est pas vrai ces histoires  
Mais moi j'y crois._

_**Toutes les trois : **Mon mec à moi  
Il me parle d'aventures  
Et quand elles brillent dans ses yeux  
J'pourrais y passer la nuit  
Il parle d'amour  
Comme il parle des voitures  
Et moi j'l'suis où il veut  
Tellement je crois tout c'qu'il m'dit  
Tellement je crois tout c'qu'il m'dit  
Oh oui  
Mon mec à moi_

_**Hermione : **Sa façon d'être à moi  
Sans jamais dire je t'aime  
C'est rien qu'du cinéma  
Mais c'est du pareil au même_

_  
**Tonks : **Ce film en noir et blanc  
Qu'il m'a joué deux cents fois  
C'est Gabin et Morgan  
Enfin ça ressemble à tout ça_

_  
**Ginny : **J'm'raconte des histoires  
Des scénarios chinois  
C'est pas vrai ces histoires  
Mais moi j'y crois _

_**Toutes les trois : **Mon mec à moi  
Il me parle d'aventures  
Et quand elles brillent dans ses yeux  
J'pourrais y passer la nuit  
Il parle d'amour  
Comme il parle des voitures  
Et moi j'l'suis où il veut  
Tellement je crois tout c'qu'il m'dit  
Tellement je crois tout c'qu'il m'dit  
Oh oui  
Mon mec à moi_

Encore une fois, le public fut conquis, et applaudis très chaleureusement ces douces voix qui venaient de chanter l'amour…

Les 3 jeunes femmes sortirent de scène et se rendirent directement dans les bras doux, fort et protecteurs des jeunes hommes qui avaient obtenu la clé de leur cœurs.(ça vous fait pas envie à vous ça, hein ?)


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Quand Potions rime avec Chansons _**

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

La voix du choixpeau résonna dans la salle lorsqu'il lança :

**Minerva McGonagall et Molly Weasley, Il me dit que je suis belle.**

Tout le monde se tue immédiatement et porta son attention sur la scène, ça promettait d'être un duo très intéressant.

Elles montèrent sur scène pendant que Fred demandait à George : « Tu savais que maman pouvait faire autre chose que crier sur nous toi ? »

Lorsqu'elles furent sur scène, leurs vêtement se transformèrent en deux magnifique robes rouges (couleur de la passion), qui les rendaient irrésistible (même si elles ne sont plus toute jeune, si, si, je vous le jure !)

Le vieux directeur ne pouvais pas quitter SA professeur des yeux, il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de se demander quel sort il allait pouvoir jeter (qui soit discret mais tout de même douloureux) à Maugrey pour qu'il arrête de regarder SA Minerva de cette façon !

_"Non mais, et si Kingsley aussi s'y met, ou on va! Oh non Sirius, toi, tu ranges tes yeux dans tes poches! Bien oui quoi, c'est MA Mini à moi!" _pensa jalousement le plus grand directeur que l'école de sorcellerie n'ait jamais eu.

_**Molly : **Et quand le temps se lasse  
De n'être que tué  
Plus une seconde passe,  
Dans les vies d'uniformité  
Quand de peine en méfiance,  
De larmes en plus jamais  
Puis de dépit en défiance  
On apprend à se résigner  
Viennent les heures sombres  
Où tout peut enfin s'allumer  
Ou quand les vies ne sont plus qu'ombres  
Restent nos rêves à inventer_

« Je suis content d'être déjà marié avec elle! Ma femme est une merveille! " pensa Arthur tout en lançant des regards noir aux autres hommes qui osaient poser leurs yeux sur la scène!

_**Toutes les deux : **Il me dit que je suis belle  
Et qu'il n'attendait que moi  
Il me dit que je suis celle  
Juste faite pour ses bras  
Il parle comme on caresse  
De mots qui n'existent pas  
De toujours et de tendresse  
Et je n'entends que sa voix_

_**Minerva : **Eviter les regards, prendre cet air absent  
Celui qu'ont les gens sur les boul'vards  
Cet air qui les rend transparents  
Apprendre à tourner les yeux  
Devant les gens qui s'aiment  
Eviter tous ceux qui marchent à deux  
Ceux qui s'embrassent à perdre haleine  
Y a-t-il un soir, un moment  
Où l'on se dit c'est plus pour moi  
Tous les mots doux, les coups de sang,  
Mais dans mes rêves, j'y ai droit_

"Oh Minerva, cette fois, je ne te laisserais pas partir avec ces principes stupides! Tu seras à moi avant la fin de la soirée! Na! Et puis sinon tu auras plus de travail de toute façon! Na! Mais non, je ne pourrais jamais vivre dans cette école sans la voir tous les jours... Restes donc à espérer que tu te laissera faire… heu… séduire !" Marmonnait Albus.

_**Toutes les deux : **Il me dit que je suis belle  
Et qu'il n'attendait que moi  
Il me dit que je suis celle  
Juste faite pour ses bras  
Des mensonges et des betises  
Qu'un enfant ne croirait pas  
Mais les nuits sont mes églises  
Et dans mes rêves j'y crois_

_**Minerva : **Il me dit que je suis belle...  
Je le vois courir vers moi  
Ses mains me frôlent et m'entraînent  
C'est beau comme au cinéma  
Plus de trahison, de peines  
Mon scénario n'en veut pas_

_**Molly : **Il me dit que je suis reine  
Et pauvre de moi, j'y crois_

_**Toutes les deux : **Hmm, pauvre de moi, j'y crois_

Sifflement et applaudissement des hommes âgés de plus de 50 ans se trouvant dans la salle. Applaudissement respectueux et regard ébahis des jeunes Weasley qui ne pensaient pas que leur mère puisse être aussi jolie sur scène. Regard néanmoins déçu (juste un petit peu) de la part des jumeaux Weasley qui avaient espérer voir au moins une des deux femmes se ridiculiser... Mais que voulez vous, tout viens à point à qui sait attendre !

Soudain, Albus se lève et va rejoindre Minerva qui se trouvait à mi-chemin entre sa chaise et la scène, il la regarde dans les yeux, l'embrasse (sauvagement hi hi) sous les regards étonnées de toutes la salle et lui dit :

« Minerva, j'ai trop attendu, je vous aime et je me fiche que vous soyez mon employé! »

**Minerva :** Oh Albus ! Je vous aime aussi !

Bien sûr, la salle entière explose d'applaudissements alors que Minerva lui rendait son baiser avec une tendresse que l'on ne l'aurait jamais imaginée et l'on peu même entendre le choixpeau crier : **ENFIN ! Je ne pouvais plus supporter d'entre à longueur d'année les même complaintes sur les amour du directeur pour sa directrice adjointe !**

Cette fois, il fut un peu plus longtemps au vieux choixpeau pour obtenir le silence. Albus alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil avec une Minerva aux anges sur ses genoux.

**Albus :** Magnifique !

**Choixpeau :** Très bien, alors les prochains à monter sur scène seront… **Madame Bibine, Madame Chourave et Madame Pomfresh, Où sont les hommes ?**

Les trois femmes semblèrent prises de panique lorsque leur nom fut prononcé, mais une fois qu'elles furent sur scène et que la musique débuta, se sont 3 femmes sûr d'elles qui commencèrent à remuer au rythme de la musique. C'était la première fois que les personnes présentes dans la salle voyaient les femmes dans cet état ! Elles étaient métamorphosées en « femmes fatales » ! Les hommes qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, avaient les yeux sur Molly et Minerva, étaient maintenant comme hypnotisé par l'infirmière et les deux professeurs...

Elles chantèrent dans un parfait ensemble tout le long de la chanson :

_Où sont les hommes ?  
Qui pardonnent, fusionnent et qui donnent  
Leur âme dans les bras d'une femme_

« Si c'est Pompom la femme, je veux bien faire tout ce qu'elle veut moi ! » dit Maugrey à Albus qui lui sourit avant de resserrer ses bras autour de la taille de SA Minerva !

_  
Où sont les hommes ?  
Qui laissent éclater leurs faiblesses au grand jour pour vivre un grand amour_

« Tu crois que les femmes aiment ça qu'on laisse voir nos faiblesses toi Fred ? » lui demanda aussitôt George. Son frère lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule pendant que Ron lui disait : « Ca peut aider… »

_  
Où sont les hommes ?  
Qui osent, proposent un avenir meilleur,  
Un remède au malheur_

« Moi j'en ai trouver un dans ce genre là ! » chuchota Minerva à l'oreille d'un directeur rougissant (mais heureux !).

_  
Où sont les hommes ?  
Qui se battent et combattent, montent au front de leurs rêves et vous emmènent ailleurs_

« Mais je suis là Pompom… Tu as souvent eu l'occasion de soigner les résultats de ces combats… » Marmonna Maugrey tout en lançant un regard prédateur sur la vieille infirmière scolaire.

_Où sont les hommes ?  
Où sont les hommes ?_

Cris hystériques des hommes (d'âges mûrs) célibataires de la salle. (Et oui, y a pas que les filles qui peuvent pousser des cris hystériques, qu'est-ce que vous croyez-vous !)

_  
Où sont les hommes ?  
Qui disent haut et fort que l'amour n'est pas mort et qui espèrent encore  
Où sont les hommes ?  
Qui pour rester debout effacent leur passé rongé par le remords_

« Je ne vois aucune raison d'avoir des remords Bibine… C'est toi qui est partie chérie » Marmonna aussitôt Ludo Verpey. (Et oui, elle coach le quiddich, il y a jouer… pourquoi il n'y aurait pas eu un petit quelques chose entre eux, hein ? )

_Où sont les hommes ?  
Qui pleurent, dont les larmes demeurent le rempart à l'ultime souffrance  
Où sont les hommes ?  
Qui savent faire peau neuve et donner à leur vie l'espoir d'une autre chance_

« C'est le moment rêver pour les secondes chance avec la mort du vieux fou à la face de serpent ! » chuchota Ron à un Harry rigolant en silence.

_Où sont les hommes ?  
Où sont les hommes ?_

_Où sont les hommes ?  
Qui se livrent sans pudeur et décrivent sans peur ce qu'ils ont dans le cœur_

« Si c'est ce que tu veux chérie, c'est ce que tu vas avoir ! » pensa Maugrey.(C'est qu'il nous ferais presque peur Maugrey!)  
_Où sont les hommes ?  
Qui plongent, s'allongent sur le corps d'une femme pour annihiler sa peur_

"Mais si tu accèptes de retenter l'expérience de notre nuit après le bal du tournois des trois sorciers, je n'aurais plus peur de rien moi!" Murmura le petit Flitwick tout en ne lachant pas la professeur de botanique des yeux.

_Où sont les hommes ?  
Qui marchent, qui font taire les lâches et ne mâchent par leurs mots, jamais_

"Mais c'est moi aussi ça!" Pensa Maugrey tout en commençant à se rapprocher de la scène!

_Où sont les hommes ?  
Qui laissent entrevoir ce qu'ils ont de plus noir et livrent leurs secrets_

« Je crois que Rogue nous à fait voir depuis assez longtemps ce qu'il a de plus noir moi ! » ricana Harry alors que Ron lui répondait "Tu crois qu'il livre ces secrets à quelqu'un toi?". Hermione prit la parole "Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il ait comme secrets? Et a qui tu voulais qu'il les livres?" Ginny répliqua "Maintenant, il va pouvoir faire des confidence sur l'oreiller à sa Sybille!". Les trois autres répondirent par une grimmace de dégoût! Immaginer ces deux personnes ensemble n'était pas la meilleure des idées!

_Où sont les hommes ?  
Où sont les hommes ?_

_Où sont les hommes ?  
Qui tombent à genoux et qui deviennent fous pour l'amour d'une femme  
Où sont les hommes ?  
Qui continuent de croire en celui que partout tous les autres condamnent_

« Décidément, je crois avoir trouver la perle des hommes, Albus ! Je vous retrouve dans chacune de ces paroles ! Je suis une femme chanceuse ! »dit Minerva avant que son nouvel amoureux ne lui réponde « C'est moi qui ait de la chance de vous avoir à mes côté Mini ! »

_  
Où sont les hommes ?  
Qui lèvent leurs yeux et leurs mains vers le ciel implorant le pardon  
Où sont les hommes ?  
Qui, quand ils parlent à Dieu, sont prêts à écouter un jour ce qu'ils répond _

_Où sont les hommes ?  
Où sont les hommes ?_

C'est une vraie ovation qui accueillit la fin de cette chanson. Alors que Bibine se déplaçait vers un groupe d'amis à elle en compagnie du professeur Chourave (et oui, Flitwick c'est dégonflé!), l'infirmière se demandait si elle devait ignorer le fait que le vieil Auror ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux (des deux) de toute la représentation. Elle fut coupée dans ces pensées lorsqu'elle le vit devant elle.

**Maugrey :** Puis-je vous proposer de boire un verre en ma compagnie Pompom ?

**Pomfresh : **Avec plaisir Alastor.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la table ou se trouvaient les boissons avant de s'éloignés vers un endroit un peu plus discret de la grande salle afin de pouvoir « _parler à leur aise_ »... Tout en suivant ce qui se passe sur scène bien entendu... ils ne voulaient pas risquer de louper une jolie humiliation ou quelques chose de drôle !

Très peu de gens avaient suivit l'échange verbal qui venait d'avoir lieu antre l'ex Aurore et l'infirmière. Le choixpeau, lui, semblait heureux de voir qu'il avait réussit à former un couple en plus.

Il semblait aussi prendre un grand plaisir à ce nouveau pouvoir qu'il avait pour la soirée : choisir qui chante quoi avec qui ! Il pouvait se venger en humiliant ceux qui l'avaient menacé tant de fois…

Il avait une personne en tête !

Oh oui…

Il savait qu'au début de cette soirée, Sévérus Rogue avait eu un peu peur de voir les foudres du choixpeau s'abattre sur lui… Après tout, il avait beau être un chapeau, mais il avait une très bonne mémoire ! Il se souvenait très bien des insultes et des critiques qu'il lui avait lancé lors ça répartition…

Oh oui, il avait commencer par l'ignoré afin de « l'endormir », petite ruse de guerre… Sévérus ne se doutait plus de rien à présent…

Le choixpeau jubilait : Bientôt, il pourrait prendre sa vengeance ! Il n'était peut-être qu'un chapeau, mais se soir, il était un chapeau tout puissant, et il comptait bien s'en servir pour se venger de tout ceux qui l'avaient embêter un jour ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que les gens peuvent dire à un choixpeau pour être sûr d'être répartie ou ils le voulaient ! Même la grand Albus Dumbledore l'avait fait ! Il devait être envoyer à Serdaigle, mais non, Môssieur voulait aller à Gryffondor parce qu'une fille qui lui plaisait en était la préfète en chef (et oui, dommage pour la différence d'âge !)…

Oh c'était une bonne soirée, il avait commencé tout doucement, mais maintenant, il allait commencer à rigoler… Bon peut-être pas tout de suite… Faut les endormir encore un peu dans leur confort… Mais bientôt… La revanche du choixpeau a bientôt sonné !


	5. Chapitre 4

**_Quand Potions rime avec Chansons _**

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Le dit choixpeau se mit alors à penser :

« Tiens donc, mais c'est vrai que le jeune Black a été innocenter il n'y a pas très longtemps… J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait reçu un bon paquet d'argent comme dédommagement… Je me souviens qu'il n'avait pas été des plus polis avec moi lors de sa répartition… _Si tu me mets à Serpentard, je te retrouve et je te brûle, ensuite je te répare pour te déchirer !_ Et le pire c'est qu'il en était capable le petit… Après je l'ai souvent revu dans le bureau directorial… Souvent à cause de sortie nocturnes… C'est que c'était un tombeur le jeune homme… Si j'ai bien tout suivit, il n'a pas vraiment changé… ha… Qu'elle est bonne l'odeur de la vengeance !!! »

Puis il dit à haute voix :** Sirius Black, Des poux et des sous**

L'homme se leva sous le regard moqueur de Rogue et Lupin, celui compatissant de Harry, et amuser de son ancien directeur… Lui-même se sentait plutôt inquiet… Il avait vu le regard vengeur du choixpeau et, ne connaissant pas vraiment la chanson (il savait qu'il allait connaître les paroles sur le moment), se demandait ce qu'il allait devoir subir… Une fois sur le devant de la scène, la musique se mit en route et le plus grand séducteur que Poudlard ait connu se mit alors à chanter :

_C'est l'histoire d'un type qui fit un coup fumant  
C'est couvert d'oseille qu'il vit maintenant  
Il n'est plus au bagne il a payé l'écot  
Mais il avait bien planqué ses lingots  
Une nuée de sauterelles lui bondit dessus  
Des blondes des rousses des petites bossues  
Et le voyou chantait pour tout son troupeau  
Même pour celle qui avait le compteur à gaz dans le dos_

_Toutes, toutes, elles me sautent au cou  
J'ai des poux mais j'ai des sous_

"Sans blague, comme si on ne le savait pas que t'avais plein de poux!" Marmonna Rogue.

_Je sors de prison disait-il content  
J'ai des petites bêtes plein mon culbutant  
Y a dix ans que je rêve de les refiler un jour  
Mes jolis petits papillons d'amour  
A la femme du juge qui m'a condamné  
Qui dans mes cheveux sales vient frotter son nez  
A celle du gendarme qui me pourlèche tout le temps  
Le tour des oreilles bordées d'astrakan_

_Toutes, toutes, elles me sautent au cou  
J'ai des poux mais j'ai des sous_

"Oh James, J'espère que de là ou tu es tu ne loupes pas ça...Ca vaux le coup d'oeil!" Pensa le loup-garou un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_Comme les genoux d'une femme qui brode à l'anglaise  
J'avais le cœur serré je n'étais pas à l'aise  
Quand toute la flicaille m'est tombé dessus  
Et que mes meilleurs potes m'ont tourné le cul  
Ma très chère épouse qui m'avait laissé choir  
Tomber dans les frites tomber dans le cafard  
Les lettres d'amour de ta résurrection  
Tu peux à présent te les mettre au fion_

_Toutes, toutes, elles me sautent au cou  
J'ai des poux mais j'ai des sous_

"Je crois que je vais pouvoir le faire chanter longtemps avec ça..." Chuchota Harry à l'attention de ses amis qui riaient de bon cœur aux confidences du l'ex-prisonnier.

_Comme j'en étais là de mes réflexions  
C'est tout un couvent qui fit irruption  
Criant c'est pas sûr qu'au Seigneur ça plaise  
Si vous gardez seul toute cette braise  
Je leur dit mes biches vous cassez pas le tronc  
Je ne suis pas un fan de votre patron  
Mais en guise de régime pénitentiel  
Je veux bien avec vous m'envoyer au ciel_

_Toutes, toutes, elles me sautent au cou  
J'ai des poux mais j'ai des sous_

C'est une explosion de rire qui accueillit la fin de son numéro. Même lui avait du mal à se retenir… Mais quand même, il en avait du culot ce vieux chapeau de lui faire dire qu'il avait des poux …

_« Et puis d'abord c'est des puces, et j'en ai plus depuis longtemps »_ se mit il à penser alors qu'il regagnait son siège, sous les applaudissements de ses compagnons de l'ordre. Il ne manqua pas le regard moqueur de Rogue et Sirius comprit à l'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux de ce dernier qu'il ne l'aiderait certainement pas à oublier cette petite « interventions scénique »...

Mais le choixpeau, lui, jubilait… Tout ne faisait que commencer ! Il allait vraiment, mais alors vraiment s'amuser… Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus être trop méchant à tous les coups… Il allait devoir s'y prendre en douceur…

Oh oui, c'est une vrai tactique de guerre qu'il venait de mettre en place, après tout, il ne voulait pas se venger de tout le monde, certains avaient été très gentils avec lui…

Il s'éclaircit bruyamment la voix afin de demander le silence et dit : **Neville Longdubag, Ca la fait marrer**

Le pauvre jeune homme devint subitement très rouge. Sa petite amie, Luna Lovegood, lui fit un sourire d'encouragement alors que le pauvre garçon faisait de son mieux pour cacher sa timidité.

_J'ai rencontré une nénette aux œufs  
Qui venait de se tirer de chez ses vieux  
En précisant avant de partir  
Ça va faire plus de dix-huit ans aux poires  
Que je me sers de mes fesses pour m'asseoir  
Et je voudrais varier les plaisirs  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu de fendre la bulle  
Quand je lui ai dit « je t'aime »  
Elle m'a dit je sais qu'tu m'aimes  
Mais faut qu'je prenne ma pilule _

_Les enterrements ça la fait marrer  
Les films pornos ça la fait marrer  
La politique ça la fait marrer  
Et quand on fait l'amour mon vieux  
Elle est pliée en deux_

_Je l'avais prise en stop tout près de Moulins  
C'était la nuit elle avait faim  
Et elle s'était gourée de chemin  
Elle dit mon p'tit gars on a du fion  
Que tu sois né sous le signe du Lion  
Moi je suis plus vierge depuis ce matin  
C'qui prouve que le p'tit Poucet  
Etait une vrai pomme  
Et qu'si ma tante en avait  
Elle aurait un vélo d'homme_

_Les enterrements ça la fait marrer  
Les films pornos ça la fait marrer  
La politique ça la fait marrer  
Et quand on fait l'amour mon vieux  
Elle est pliée en deux_

_Mon vieux dit-elle a pas de bol dans la vie  
C'est le genre de type qui ferait naufrage  
Dans un bateau plein de crucifix  
Et des gens poilants comme ma maman  
On en rencontre aussi souvent  
Qu'un écossais donneur de sang  
Mais faudrait plus me les briser  
Comme dit la comtesse  
Pour pas user ses souliers  
Vaut mieux se servir de ses mains_

_Les enterrements ça la fait marrer  
Les films pornos ça la fait marrer  
La politique ça la fait marrer  
Et quand on fait l'amour mon vieux  
Elle est pliée en deux_

_Ces chers vieux débris voulaient la marier  
Avec le fils de gougnafiers  
Qui ont fait leur beurre dans la vanille  
Et à leur p'tit con de le faculté  
Qui a une tête de beignet raté  
Ils ont fait le même museau  
Que la reine d'Angleterre  
Qui trouve un caca d'oiseau  
Dans son assiette à dessert_

_Les enterrements ça la fait marrer  
Les films pornos ça la fait marrer  
La politique ça la fait marrer  
Et quand on fait l'amour mon vieux  
Elle est pliée en deux_

Neville avait semblé perdre sa timidité au court de la chanson car il se mit à faire pleins de gestuelles drôle (et un peu ridicule). Tout le monde l'applaudit et il put voir que Luna rigolait… _« Et ça la fait marrer… »_ Se prit il à penser.

Peut de monde avait discuté pendant la chanson. Tous avaient été très attentifs à la réaction de la jeune Lovegood, car même si leur couple n'avait rien de très officiel, tout le monde les savait ensemble.

« Un couple des plus original » Pensa Rita Skeeter qui venait de revenir des toilettes. Et oui, dommage pour elle, elle a loupé le petit numéro du directeur… (On ne va quand même pas la plaindre si ?!)


	6. Chapitre 5

**_Quand Potions rime avec Chansons _**

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

Le choixpeau demanda une fois de plus le silence après avoir décider qu'il était temps de faire encore un peu rire le publique:

**Ron, Fred et George Weasley et Harry Potter, C'est le printemps. **

Les 4 jeunes hommes se levèrent dans un bel ensemble et se retrouvèrent sur scène bien trop vite à leur goût. Harry pouvait voir Sirius l'encourager tout en rigolant. Rogue, lui, avait un visage impassible, comme à son habitude, et Harry se demandait encore comment cela se faisait qu'il était venu s'asseoir à côté de Sirius alors qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter… Le début de a musque et la voix de Fred arracha à regret Harry à ses pensées :

**Fred : **_C'est l'printemps  
Tout le monde baise à perdre haleine  
Les reins des chattes et des hyènes  
Vont endurer du mauvais temps_

« On mon Dieu ! Arthur, dis moi que ce n'est pas mon fils qui chante ça ? » S'indigna Molly

**Ron : **_C'est l'printemps  
Deux clébards marchent sur six pattes  
Les macchabées soulèvent les boites  
Les taureaux montent sur leur maman_

« Seulement si tu me dit que mon fils ne viens pas de chanter ça ! » répliqua Arthur un brin amuser par la situation (mais tout de même indigné, Si si, il ne ovulais pas dormir sur le canapé cette nuit ! Alors il était lui aussi indigné !)

**George : **_C'est l'printemps  
Le lièvre dit à la tortue  
Je t'en supplie dégage la rue  
Pour moi c'est fini depuis longtemps_

« C'est drôle comme chanson ! » chuchota Luna à Neville qui rigolait.

**Harry : **_C'est l'printemps  
La chèvre de M'sieur Seguin demande  
Au loup qui a la lippe friande  
S'il veut pas la sauter avant_

« James s'rait fier de son fils ! Hein Lunard ? » Ricana un Sirius qui semblait vraiment, mais alors vraiment, beaucoup s'amuser.

**Fred : **_C'est l'printemps  
Le chaperon rouge en moins d'un quart d'heure  
Découvre les vertus du beurre  
Dont elle usait tout autrement_

« C'est pas cette version là que j'ai lu moi ! » chuchota Hermione à une Ginny qui lui répliquait « Tu devrais essayer, ça te ferais du bien ! ».

**George : **_C'est l'printemps  
Le renard dit au corbeaux t'es bête  
Si seulement t'enlève ta jaquette  
Je te laisse ton calendo coulant_

« Albus, cette chanson est un tantinet choquante ! » S'indigna la directrice adjointe.

**Ron : **_C'est l'printemps  
Pinocchio qui voit que sa bébête  
S'allonge autant que son pifomètre  
Renverse les chaises en pleurant_

« Moi je trouve que c'est plutôt drôle ! Et puis regarder Harry s'amuser, après ce qu'il à fait pour tout le monde, il a bien le droit de rigoler un peu, même si ça peut apparaître choquant à certaines personnes… » Répondit Albus dont les yeux brillaient comme jamais.

**Harry : **_C'est l'printemps  
L'ogre qui a passé l'hiver sage  
Qui a un faible pour les pucelages  
Réveille le prince charmant_

«Tu as raison Sirius, mais Lily ferait certainement à peut près la même tête que Molly ! » Dit Remus à son vieil ami en lui faisant signe de jeter un coup d'œil à la mère Weasley qui avait un regard horrifier.

**George : **_C'est l'printemps  
Y a la tour Eiffel qui s'emballe  
Qui se penche sur le trou des halles  
Pour lui faire un jardin d'enfants_

« Oh mon dieu que j'ai honte ! » pensait la mère de trois des petits chanteurs.

**Fred : **_C'est l'printemps  
Deux escargots sur l'herbe tendre  
Qui copulaient depuis septembre  
Viennent de prendre le pied brutalement_

« Si faire pareil te tente Fred, moi, je suis pas contre… » Pensa Angélina, qui ne quittait pas le rouquin des yeux.

**Ron : **_C'est l'printemps  
La jeune veuve avant qu'elle se fane  
Se fait le meunier son fils et l'âne  
Et le laboureur et ses enfants_

« Je ne savais pas Ron comme ça » Marmonna Hermione.

« C'est qu'une chanson 'mione… » Lui répondit Ginny.

**Harry : **_C'est l'printemps  
Blanche-Neige est fatiguée pauvrette  
De recoudre les boutons de braguette  
Des nains qui bandent comme des pur-sang_

« Voilà qui fera un superbe article pour la Gazette du sorcier de demain… Le survivant, celui qui à vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps chante des chansons vulgaires le soir de la victoire… Bon d'accord, le titre est à revoir… C'est que je me ramollie moi… » Pensa Rita Skeeter.

**Fred et George : **_C'est l'printemps  
Le p'tit poucet sème la pilule  
Inutilement car ça pulule  
De gros bûcherons tout frémissants _

« Beurk… écœurant ! » pensait Sévérus.

**Ron et Harry : **_C'est l'printemps  
Cendrillon rêve d'avoir un jules  
Qui puisse comme cette foutue pendule  
Tirer ses douze coups en suivant_

« J'espère que toi, Albus, tu tiendras le coup… » Chuchota discrètement Minerva à l'oreille de son « nouvellement acquis » amant. (et oui, ils ont le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent, même à leur âge !)

**Tous les quatre : **_C'est l'printemps  
Je vous quitte là mes biens chers frères  
Ma femme m'a dit je vais me faire la paire  
Je sais pas laquelle exactement_

_Car c'est l'printemps_

C'est une véritable ovation qui applaudit les 4 jeunes hommes. Un regard indigné de Molly Weasley fit vite comprendre aux trois rouquins qu'ils feraient mieux de ne pas trop s'approcher de leur mère avant la fin de la soirée. Quand à Harry (toujours chanceux lui hein), reçoit les félicitations de ces 2 oncles, de son ancien directeur et de sa fiancée (Ginny pour les ignorants !)…

Les applaudissements et divers rires durèrent encore 10 minutes.

Lorsque le calme regagna la salle et que les regards s'étaient tous tourné (par habitude plus qu'autre chose), vers le choixpeau, ce dernier dit :

**Charlie Weasley et Sirius Black, Femme**

Les deux hommes se rendirent sur scène avec une certaine appréhension… S'ils chantaient ensemble, c'est qu'ils avaient un point commun, or, le seul qu'ils se connaissaient, s'était leur connaissance de la gente féminine… En bref, tout deux sont des tombeurs… A peine sont-ils sur scène que les diverses filles (j'entends par là, filles, jeunes femmes, vieille femmes, adolescentes…) se mettent à pousser des cries hystériques leur disant oh combien ils sont beaux et intelligents… Tout cela bien sûr sous le regard dégoûté (et jaloux ?) de Severus.

Très vite, la musique se mit en route et ils commencèrent à chanter. (Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !)

**Sirius : **_Bien avant le déluge et  
L'invention de la brosse à dents  
On pense que la femme nous vient  
Du fond de la nuit des temps  
Y a pas la moindre équivoque  
Pour ceux qui hésitent encore  
La femme se distingue de l'homme  
Parce qu 'elle n'a jamais tord_

« C'est sûr que tu l'as connus toi le déluge et la nuit des temps Black ! » Marmonna un Sévérus un brin jaloux de l'attention que portait la gente féminine à l'ancien maraudeur.

« En voilà un qui ne se cache pas la vérité au moins, ça ne le rends que plus sexy encore ! » Chuchota une Hermione surexcitée à une Ginny dans le même état qu'elle, sous les regards jaloux de Harry et Ron.

**Tous les deux : **_Pourtant le femme femme femme  
La femme d'aujourd'hui  
Cet ange ou ce diable  
M'est indispensable  
Femme femme femme  
La femme de ma vie  
M'a sauté au cœur et je l'ai suivie_

« J'en connais quelques autres qui auraient bien besoin d'une femme dans leur vie… »Pensa Molly en regardant Maugrey rigoler (et oui, il rigole !) en compagnie de Pomfresh.

**Charlie : **_Une femme se compose en deux  
Parties de prime abord  
Y a une moitié compliquée  
L'autre qui est bourrée de problèmes  
Quand la partie supérieure  
Vient de vous dire je t'aime  
Une fois sur deux l'étage en dessous  
N'est pas du tout d 'accord_

« Hé mais c'est pas vrai ça ! » S'indigna Hermione

« Il va sentir sa douleur passer quand il redescendra de scène celui-là ! » Lui répondit Ginny.

**Tous les deux : **_Pourtant le femme femme femme  
La femme d'aujourd'hui  
Cet ange ou ce diable  
M'est indispensable  
Femme femme femme  
La femme de ma vie  
M'a sauté au cœur et je l'ai suivie_

« Oh James, Lily, j'espère que vous pouvez voir ça de là où vous êtes ! C'est dans ces moment là où vous me manquez le plus ! » Pensa Remus, un brin de malice dans le regard.

**Sirius : **_Elle a une voiture  
Des talons hauts et une scoliose  
Elle joue au concert Colonne  
Car elle est virtuose  
Elle trimbale aussi  
Un sac à main qui pèse très lourd  
Ou y a son rouge à lèvres et puis  
Sûrement sa roue de secours_

« Il a déjà due se prendre un coup de sac à main pour dire ça… » Dit un Harry compatissant à un Ron approuvant sous les regards outrés de leurs 2 petites amies.

**Tous les deux : **_Pourtant le femme femme femme  
La femme d'aujourd'hui  
Cet ange ou ce diable  
M'est indispensable  
Femme femme femme  
La femme de ma vie  
M'a sauté au cœur et je l'ai suivie_

« C'est dommage que les caméscopes moldus ne fonctionnent pas ici… On va pouvoir faire du chantage à Charlie pendant des années avec ça ! » Chuchota Fred à George.

**Charlie : **_Elle raffole du jogging  
Et des sorbets aux mangues  
Le soir elle est dans le Yin  
Le matin dans le Yang  
Elle va chez le psy surtout  
Parce qu'elle le trouve beau  
Et puis elle oublie sa pilule  
Et elle fait des jumeaux_

« Hm mm… Sorbet aux mangues… Je n'ai jamais goûté mais ça doit être bon… » Pensait Albus.

**Tous les deux : **_Pourtant le femme femme femme  
La femme d'aujourd'hui  
Cet ange ou ce diable  
M'est indispensable  
Femme femme femme  
La femme de ma vie  
M'a sauté au cœur et je l'ai suivie_

« Ils n'ont pas tord sur un point, une femme est indispensable ! » Chuchota tendrement Arthur Weasley à sa femme.

**Sirius : **_Elle a parfois des principes  
Elle est mère au foyer  
Elle croit en Dieu et au type  
Qui présente la télé  
Elle contemple ses seins nus  
Et elle les trouve pas mal  
Elle est pour l'amour absolu  
Et la péridurale _

« Tu crois qu'il aura toujours autant de succès auprès des filles après ça ? »Demanda Tonks à un Remus qui riait en silence.

**Tous les deux : **_Pourtant le femme femme femme  
La femme d'aujourd'hui  
Cet ange ou ce diable  
M'est indispensable  
Femme femme femme  
La femme de ma vie  
M'a sauté au cœur et je l'ai suivie _

« J'en sais rien Dora chérie, mais je peux te promettre que je l'aiderais à ne pas oublier cet épisode de sa vie ! »Lui répondit Remus.

**Charlie : **_Elle sait faire des films elle est  
Ministre hôtesse de l'air  
Elle répare son stérilet  
Et elle s'envole en l'air  
Elle a un amant  
Un abonnement à canal plus  
Parfois un mari grisonnant  
Qu'elle a trouvé aux puces_

« Encore un bon article pour ma pomme. Les deux plus grands séducteurs de l'ordre du phoenix se dévoilent… Hmmm… Je sens que je vais retrouver tout mon prestige d'entant en une soirée seulement… si j'arrive à écrire un peu mieux que ça… J'ai besoin d'un bon remontant moi ! » Pensait Rita Skeeter, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

**Tous les deux : **_Pourtant la femme femme femme  
La femme d'aujourd'hui  
Cet ange ou ce diable  
M'est indispensable  
Femme femme femme  
La femme de ma vie  
M'a sautée au cœur et je l'ai suivie_

Les deux séducteurs saluèrent la foule et retournèrent s'assoire, tentant de cacher leurs rougissements soudains en marchant très vite vers leurs sièges. Harry fit un sourire réconfortant à son parrain alors que Ginny et Hermione leur lançaient des regards dignes de leur professeur de potion dans ses grands jours.

Pendant ce temps, le choixpeau, lui, était aux anges… Il s'amusait comme un petit fou ! « C'est rajeunissant » se surprit il à penser !


	7. Chapitre 6

Merci de me lire! N'oubliez pas de me laissez de review!!!!! J'accépte aussi vos idée de chansons ou de couples si vous en avez que vous aimeriez voir la dedans... J'étudie toutes vos demandes... même si je les utilises pas tout de suite, je vous préviens quand je vais l'utiliser!

N'oubliez pas les REVIWS!!!

**_Quand Potions rime avec Chansons _**

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

Pendant ce temps, le choixpeau, lui, était aux anges… Il s'amusait comme un petit fou ! « C'est rajeunissant » se surprit il à penser ! Il s'éclaircit soudain bruyamment la gorge et lança :

**Madame Pince et Argus Rusard, J'ai encore rêvé d'elle.**

Les deux adultes rougirent instantanément ! Eux, ensemble, sur scène… Et le titre… Rien que le titre laissait entendre que s'était une chanson d'amour… Le vieux concierge déposa sa chatte sur une chaise et se déplaça lentement vers la scène. Il avait peur… Après ça, tout le monde allait savoir qu'il entretenait une petite liaison avec la bibliothécaire depuis quelques années maintenant… Et puis quelle idée ridicule ! Lui ? Chanter quelque chose de romantique ? Bien sûr, son amante serais parfaite pour se genre de chose, mais LUI ? Il sentait que le pire était à venir… _«Je savais que je n'aurais pas due laisser Miss Teigne le griffer l'été dernier… »_

Il ne se rendit compte de la réalité de la situation une fois sur scène : Lui, allait devoir chanter, devant toute la salle (remplie), une chanson d'amour avec la femme de ses rêves (et de certaines de ses nuits hihihi), lui, qui était si moche, et elle qui était si belle et séduisante dans sa jolie robe verte… Alors qu'il était encore dans ses réflexions, le regard figé sur la femme de ces pensées, la musique débuta et il sentit quelque chose en lui (« le vin sûrement » pensa t-il) le pousser à chanter.

**Argus : **_J'ai encore rêvé d'elle  
C'est bête, elle n'a rien fait pour ça  
Elle n'est pas vraiment belle  
C'est mieux, elle est faite pour moi_

« Je le savais qu'il se passait quelques chose entre eux ! » Fusait de toutes part de la grande salle.

**Pince : **_Toute en douceur  
Juste pour mon cœur_

**Argus : **_Je l'ai rêvée si fort  
Que les draps s'en souviennent  
Je dormais dans son corps  
Bercé par ses _

« J'arrive pas à le croire, même lui il a quelqu'un ! Non mais qu'est ce qui les retiens ces filles qui devraient tomber pour moi ? Même un mec a la rigueur, je ne suis pas trop regardant… Tout ce que je veux c'est un peu d'affection merde ! » Pensait un Severus jaloux qui se contenta de marmonner un « Beurk » approuvé par le beau Black.

**Pince : **_"Je t'aime"._

**Les deux, les yeux dans les yeux : **_Si je pouvais me réveiller à ses côtés  
Si je savais où la trouver  
Donnez-moi l'espoir  
Prêtez-moi un soir  
Une nuit, juste, pour elle et moi  
Et demain matin, elle s'en ira_

**Argus : **_J'ai encore rêvé d'elle_

**Pince : **_Je rêve aussi_

**Argus : **_Je n'ai rien fait pour ça_

**Pince : **_J'ai mal dormi_

**Argus : **_Elle n'est pas vraiment belle_

**Pince : **_J'ai un peu froid_

**Argus : **_Elle est faite pour moi_

**Pince : **_Réveille-toi...  
Toute en douceur  
Juste pour mon cœur_

**Tous les deux : **_Si je pouvais me réveiller à ses côtés _

**Pince : **_Ouvre tes yeux, tu ne dors pas_

**Argus : **_Si je savais où la trouver_

**Pince : **_Regarde-moi _

**Argus : **_Donnez moi l'espoir_

**Pince : **_Je suis à toi_

**Argus : **_Prêtez-moi un soir_

**Pince : **_Je t'aime_

**Argus : **_Une nuit, juste pour elle et moi  
Et demain, enfin je vais me réveiller_

**Pince : **_Je t'attendais, regarde-moi_

**Argus : **_A ses côtés, c'est sûr je vais la retrouver_

**Pince : **_Ouvre tes bras_

**Argus : **_Donnez moi un soir_

**Pince : **_Je suis à toi_

**Argus : **_Laissez-moi y croire_

**Tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux : **_Une vie juste pour toi et moi,  
Et demain matin, tu sera là..._

Le couple termina avec un baiser « ardent et sauvage ». Personne n'avait rien dit pendant la chanson, tout le monde était encore sous le choque du couple qui venait de ce révéler à eux. Dumbledore et McGonagall, passe encore. Mais EUX ?

Il y eu des applaudissements polit, puis des sifflements et des cris de loups. Le couple retourna s'asseoir en rougissant.

**Hermione :** Je m'en doutais ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils sont vraiment ensemble…

**Harry :** Et ce baiser… Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi écœurant !

Les discutions dans ce genre fusaient de tous les côtés de la grande salle alors que les deux concernés, eux, s'installaient ensemble sur la chaise de Rusard, oubliant la pauvre chatte qui se trouvait tout d'un coup seule… furieuse, elle se décida a aller faire un petit tour dans le château. Elle atterrie sans le vouloir au beau milieu de la réunion Mimi-Peeves.

Le choixpeau était content de son coup, la chatte se retrouvait seule car son maître était maintenant occupé à autre chose… Temps mieux ! Elle avait qu'à éviter de se faire les griffes sur lui d'abord ! Na ! Il s'éclaircit la voix une fois de plus, et, après avoir un peu réfléchis, dit : **Fred et George Weasley, Primitif**

« Voilà, rien que le titre de leur chanson leur va à la perfection… » Marmonna Rogue.

« Je me demande ce qu'ils vont encore me chanter ces deux là ! » Dit Molly à son mari avec un regard inquiet.

Les deux frères, eux, n'étaient pas vraiment inquiets… Ils avaient un bon gros sens de l'humour et ils riaient d'eux même exactement comme ils riaient des autres. Et puis, le rire, c'est leur métier non ? C'est ainsi qu'ils se trouvèrent sur scène, et, quand la musique démarra, ils se retrouvèrent habiller uniquement d'un slip en peau de bête. Les jeunes filles qui se trouvaient dans la salle n'étaient pas indifférentes… Les jumeaux Weasley se trouvèrent bien vite braqué par plusieurs regards qui rappelaient celui d'une lionne en chasse…

**Fred : **_Tu être jolie beaucoup  
Moi être zinzin de ta fantaisie  
Tu rendre moi foi de vous  
Car tu être belle à l'infini_

« Si seulement il me parlait comme ça quand on a des rendez-vous ! » chuchota Katie à Angélina.

**George : **_Je graver ton nom partout  
Je écrire tous les arbres avec un canif  
Vous faire de moi un zoulou  
Je vouloir aimer vous primitif_

« T'as raison, ça leur va bien… C'est même très sexy je trouve… » Lui répondit Angélina.

**Fred : **_Je faire les yeux comme un hibou  
Quand je vois bouger vous belle madame  
Je devenir bête comme chou  
Mon cœur faire la musique du tam tam_

« Comme s'ils ne l'était pas déjà… Ils sont tout deux des idiots… Des idiots de Gryffondor… » Pensait Rogue.

**George : **_Tu vouvoyer moi dans le cou  
Je donner fleur à vous derrière les ifs_

**Fred : **_Vous s'en aller voir le loup  
Je vouloir aimer vous primitif_

« Et toi, mon amour, tu vas m'aimer comment se soir ? »Murmura Tonks à son fiancé.

« Oh, mais primitif, bien sûr… Leur chanson me donne des idées… »Lui répondit Remus d'une voix rauque…

**George : **_Je marier vous cannibale  
Tu manger moi et je dévorer vous  
Vous être jolie casse-dalle  
Je faire rogner mon monsieur pour vous_

« J'en connais plusieurs qui aimeraient être leur casse-dalle… » Chuchota Hermione à Ginny, assez fort pour que Katie et Angélina puisse entendre.

**Tous les deux : **_Miam miam_

**Fred : **_Je rouler vous dans le caniveau_

**George : **_Je chuchoter secret aux commissaires_

**Fred : **_Nous se prendre des seaux d'eau_

**George : **_Nous courir tout nu dans la nature_

« C'est pas si mal finalement, hein Molly ? » Fit remarquer le père des jumeaux à son épouse.

**Tous les deux : **_Coquillage et beau caillou  
Je voler pour vous les radeaux des califes  
Tout pour vous je donner tout  
Mon papou aimer vous  
Mon papou aimer vous primitif_

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, leurs vêtement redevinrent à la normale, sous les sifflements désapprobateurs des demoiselles prédatrices.

Bien entendu, leurs petites amies ne laissèrent pas le temps aux autres filles de tenter quoi que se soit car elle attendaient déjà les deux jeunes hommes devant la scène. Les deux frères étaient contents d'eux, ils avaient fait les pitres, ils s'étaient amusés, et de toute évidence, ils avaient réveillé le désire de leurs copines respectives ! Quoi de mieux pour passer une bonne soirée lorsque l'on est un Weasley ?


	8. Chapitre 7

**_Quand Potions rime avec Chansons _**

**_Chapitre 7 :_**

« Bon, maintenant, un peu de romantisme… Le jeune Potter n'a pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de monter sur scène… Oui… C'est ça… Je pense que je l'ai ! Mais et si le père de la jeune fille qu'aime Potter entrait en scène avant ?... Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Je suis le meilleur» Pensait le choixpeau avant de lancer à autre voix :

**Arthur Weasley, Avoir une fille**

Le père de Ginny se dirigea vers la scène, non sans oublier de lancer un clin d'œil à sa fille. Il arriva très vite sur scène et la musique démarra immédiatement. Il fut étonner de voir que personne ne chuchotait pendant sa chanson. Tout le monde semblait l'écouter avec une grande attention… « C'est normal, ma fille est la petite amie du grand vainqueur de la guerre, ils veulent tous savoir ce que j'en pense !!! » Pensait Arthur alors que les paroles sortaient toute seule de sa bouche.

_  
Avoir une fille  
Une petite opale  
Des yeux qui brillent  
Une peau si pâle_

Avoir une fille  
C'est faire une femme  
Une petite virtuose  
Avant ses gammes

Avoir une fille  
Un cœur de sable  
Cadeau de Dieu  
Cadeau du diable

Avoir une fille  
C'est faire un crime  
Où le coupable est la victime  
Avoir une fille

Elle est ma vie, elle est mon sang  
Elle est le fruit de mes vingt ans  
Et je maudis tous ses amants  
Elle est ma vie, elle est mon sang  
Et je maudis tous ses amants  
Avoir une fille, c'est trembler de peur  
Qu'elle se maquille pour un menteur  
Avoir une fille, c'est plus jamais  
Traiter les femmes comme je l'ai fait  
Avoir une fille

Je hais les hommes et leurs regards  
Je sais leurs ruses et leurs victoires  
Et quand viendra le jour où l'un d'eux  
Me prendra ma fille en m'appelant monsieur  
Alors ce jour et pour toujours  
Je fermerai à double tour  
Mon cœur et je deviendrai sourd  
Avoir une fille c'est continuer à espérer  
Et croire encore que quand viendra le jour de ma mort  
Elle portera tout au fond de son corps  
Cette étincelle de celui ou celle qui à son tour  
Et par amour viendra crier le cœur si lourd

Avoir une fille  
Une petite opale  
Des yeux qui brillent  
Une peau si pâle

Avoir une fille  
C'est faire un crime  
Où le coupable est la victime  
Avoir une fille

Avoir une fille...

Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux… La chanson que son père venait de chanter l'avait beaucoup touchée ! Voyant que la jeune femme pleurait, Harry lui tendit un mouchoir, qu'elle prit avec joie. Alors que le père Weasley s'appétait à descendre de scène il fut interrompu par le choixpeau :

**Non,non,non. Rester sur scène Monsieur Weasley. Harry Potter va vous y rejoindre. **

Puis, parlant de façon à se que tout le monde puisse, l'entendre, le choixpeau dit :

**Harry Potter et Arthur Weasley, La demande en mariage **(Comme la chanson précédente, celle-ci est tirée de la comédie musicale Roméo et Juliette ! Vous comprendrez que je la modifie un peu pour que le père de Ginny lui dise Oui et pas non !)

Harry comprit bien vite que le choixpeau avait deviné qu'il voulait demander la main de Ginny mais qu'il n'arrivait jamais à trouver le bon moment… Il embrassa Ginny, vérifia que la petit boite carré rouge se trouvait bien dans sa poche, puis alla rejoindre son presque futur beau-père sur scène.__

**Harry :**_  
J'ai 20 ans, je suis charmant  
J'aime votre enfant, donnez-la moi  
Je suis un bon parti  
J'ai derrière moi, des ministres, des rois  
Je paierai vos dettes, si vous en avez  
Je ferai des fêtes, pour vous obliger  
Mais à genoux je vous implore  
Donnez-moi Ginny, car je l'adore_

**Arthur Weasley**_ :  
Cher ami, je suis surpris  
Que votre amour soit aussi lourd  
Mais prenez son cœur,  
Allez-y, c'est l'heure._

N'ayez pas peur même si elle est tendre

_Elle ne peut pas attendre !_

_Venez donc ce soir, vous pourrez la voir !  
Mais par pitié, au moins pensez  
Qu'elle est innocente, commencez par la détendre !  
Mais moi, je pense, et quand j'y pense_

Je crois que c'est l'heure, prenez son cœur  
Oui, c'est l'heure, C'est bien l'heure.

La chanson était finit, Arthur fit une tape amicale dans le dos du jeune homme qui gardait le micro en main et qui, sans attendre que le micro disparaisse, fit se dont il rêvait depuis quelques mois déjà. Il fit apparaître une rose rouge sans épine qu'il déposa sur les genoux de la jeune femme, il déposa un genoux a terre, la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

_**« Ginny, j'ai du mal à trouver mes mots, ça fait plusieurs semaines déjà que je cherche la meilleur façon de te le demander, le meilleur endroit, le meilleur moment… Rien ne semble assez bien pour ce que tu mérites ! Je cherchais l'endroit parfait, le moment idéal, pour que tout soit à la hauteur de ta beauté et de ta gentillesse… Et ce soir, c'est venu comme une illumination, dans ce château qui fut notre maison pendant 7 ans, dans cette salle avec toutes ces personnes que l'on aime, ce jour où l'on fête la victoire de notre guerre… Ginny, ici, devant toutes les personnes qui nous sont chères à tous les deux, je te le demande : Veux-tu m'épouser ? » **_

La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux, elle cria un **_OUI_** qui résonna dans toute la salle avant de sauter au coup de son fiancé. Après un baiser plein de tendresse, Harry lui pris la main afin d'y glisser la bague. Ensuite, tout le monde applaudit, les félicitant, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Albus et les Weasley furent les premiers à venir les féliciter. Molly et Hermione étaient en larmes, Sirius et Remus ne cessaient de répéter à Harry que James et Lily auraient été fiers de lui car il avait su lier à la perfection originalité et romantisme. Les frères Weasley mêlaient félicitations et menaces de le tuer s'il brisait le cœur de leur sœur. Molly n'avait de cesse de lui répéter qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer un meilleur gendre que lui… Même Rogue vint le féliciter, avec, oh surprise, un sourire !

Le calme ne revint qu'après une bonne demi-heure de félicitations, protestation (de la part de jeunes filles célibataires du genre Padma, Parvati et Lavande), et commentaires méprisants (de Rita Skeeter qui ne pris même pas la peine de noter se « détail » dans son article !).

Quand à Trelawney, fidèle à elle-même, elle dit : « Je dois malheureusement dire que je vois dans votre avenir une grande ombre… La mort plane au dessus de vous et elle vous privera de votre époux avant que vous n'ayez eu le temps d'en profiter… » Cette déclaration fut suivit par un très bel ensemble d'yeux levés au ciel.

Le choixpeau décida ensuite que la « petite pause » avait assez duré et se décida à reprendre la parole, après tout, ils avaient tous décidés qu'ils voulaient chanter, alors ils allaient chanter ! Et puis, il n'avait pas du tout finit de se venger, loin de là ! C'est pour cette raison qu'il dit :

**Sirius Black et Severus Rogue, Cheveu blanc**

Suite à cette annonce du vieux chapeau, les discutions fusèrent de toutes pares.

Sévérus, qui regrettait déjà d'avoir eut cette idée stupide, s'en voulait encore plus de ne pas s'être retenu. Ils se levèrent en même temps et affichant le même regard méprisant, se qui leur valus de nombreux rires moqueurs de tous les côtés de la salle. Ils se retrouvèrent sur scène plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient tout deux voulu et furent contraint de se mettre à chanter lorsque la musique se mis en route :

**Sirius : **_Il est arrivé un matin d'novembre  
Comme le messager du temps qui fout l'camp  
J'l'ai vu dans la glace au mur de ma chambre  
Planté sur mon grand front intelligent_

« Intelligent, mais bien sur ! Tu t'y crois vraiment Black ! » Lui Chuchota Severus avant de, lui aussi, se mettre a pousser la chansonnette.

**Sévérus : **_Tout seul au milieu d'une mèche brune  
Arborant très fier ses reflets d'argent  
Comme un fantôme sortant de la brume  
Comme un arbre mort au jardin d'enfants_

« Comme si t'avais déjà été dans un jardin d'enfant ! » Fit remarquer Sirius

« Je pourrais te surprendre en bien des domaines Black ! » Lui rétorqua Severus avec un rictus méprisant.

**Tous les deux : **_Putain d'cheveu blanc  
Putain d'cheveu blanc_

« C'est pas vrai d'abord, j'ai aucun cheveux blancs moi ! » se mis à penser Sirius

« Je vois pas pourquoi ce vieux bout de tissus me dit de chanter ça, à part ma boite de teinture, personne n'est au courant de mes cheveux grisonnants… » Pensa Sévérus.

« C'est sexy les mèches grises moi je trouve. » Murmura sensuellement Tonks à l'oreille de son loup-garou à elle.

**Sirius : **_J'ai crié : "Au secours, viens vite mon amour  
Viens l'voir ce salaud avant qu'j'l'arrache_

« Il est sénile ce chapeau, c'est pas mon amour que j'ai appelé mais Harry ! D'abord j'ai pas de mon amour moi et mon meilleur était trop occuper avec sa femme pour se soucier de ma vie qui dégringolait ! »Répliqua Sirius pour lui-même.

**Sévérus : **_Regarde le bien à la lumière du jour  
Ça fait une balafre ça fait comme une tâche  
Demain à coup sûr débarquent ses p'tits frères_

« Bien sûr que ça fait tâche, c'est pour ça que je les teint. » Chuchota le professeur de potions.

« Tu devrais peut-être changer de teinture, tes cheveux seraient peut-être moins gras ! » Lui répliqua Sirius.

**Sirius : **_Dans six mois peut-être on m'appelle Croc Blanc  
L'troisième âge arrive ça y est c'est l'hiver_

« Oh, oui ! Dora, chiche on se met à l'appeler comme ça à partir de demain. » Dit Remus à sa femme avec un clin d'œil.

« Seulement si on prévient Harry pour qu'il en fasse de même. » Lui répondit elle.

« Ah mon avis, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, à voir la tête que fais le jeune homme, il y a pensé aussi ! » Les interrompit le directeur.

**Tous les deux : **_Moi qui croyait vivre l'éternel printemps_

_Putain d'cheveu blanc  
Putain d'cheveu blanc_

**Sévérus : **_J'ai beau m'répéter pour faire le brave  
C'proverbe imbécile qui m'amuse plus  
"La neige au grenier, le feu à la cave"_

« Beurk » général venant de tous les côtés de la salle. (Sûrement la vision d'un professeur graisseux avec le « feu à la cave »).

Clin d'œil discret de Sirius à Sévérus… Clin d'oeil oui, mais charmeur ou complice ?

**Sirius : **_J'ai l'impression qu'un oiseau m'a chié d'ssus  
J'ai l'impression qu'la mort étale en riant  
Un manteau d'hermine sur ma pauvre tête_

« Je trouve que c'est plutôt sexy les cheveux gris moi ! » marmonna Hermione sous le regard outré de Ron.

**Sévérus : **_Ou que la faucheuse se fait les dents  
Avant d'attaquer à la baïonnette_

« C'est écrit dans les astres mes chéris, mais la faucheuse n'a rien prévus pour vous avant de nombreuses années ensemble ! » pensa la professeur de divination. (Bin oui, elle peut pas faire que des prédiction de mort quoi !)

**Tous les deux : **_Putain d'cheveu blanc  
Putain d'cheveu blanc_

**Sirius : **_On a beau s'croire toujours adolescent  
Pass'que nos gonzesses sont un peu miro_

« Mais je serais toujours un adolescent moi ! » Protesta Sirius.

« Ca ne fait aucun doute Black ! Aucun doute ! »Lui répondit Sévérus.

**Sévérus : **_Pass'que les miroirs sont très indulgents  
Et nos métastases toujours à zéro_

« C'est sûr que son miroir à lui doit être plus qu'indulgent, voir a moitié miraud ou aveugle. » Fit remarquer Bill à son frère.

**Sirius : **_Le jour où t'hérites des ch'veux d'tes parents  
T'as du mal à croire qu'à partir d'maint'nant  
Les filles vont craquer sur tes tempes argent_

« Il n'imagine même pas à quel point les cheveux argents font craquer les filles… » Pensa Albus.

**Sévérus : **_Surtout si elles craquaient pas avant_

« Ce serait inquiétant qu'elles ait pu craquer pour lui avec les cheveux qu'il a » Fit remarquer Lavande à ses deux amies qui gloussèrent leur approbation.

**Tous les deux :**_  
Putain d'cheveu blanc  
Putain d'cheveu blanc_

**Sirius : **_Y a quand même pas d'quoi s'flinguer tu sais bien  
Qu'y a des choses plus graves dans la vie_

« C'est vrai ça, avoir des cheveux gris, pourquoi pas, tant qu'ils n'ont pas autant de graisse que les tiens… » Pensa Sirius en jetant un regard méprisant à son ennemi de toujours.

**Sévérus : **_J'pourrais  
Voter socialiste, r'garder TF1  
Pis être abonné à VSD_

**Sirius : **_J'pourrais croire en Dieu rouler en scooter  
Pis j'pourrais avoir sous mes cheveux blancs  
Un cerveau d'sportif t'imagines l'horreur_

« Je vois pas se qu'il y a de mal à avoir un cerveaux de sportif… » Marmonna Ludo Verpey avec une légère mauvaise humeur.

**Tous les deux : **_J'préfèr'rais m'les couper j'parle évidemment  
De mes cheveux blancs  
Mes putains d'cheveux blanc  
Putain d'cheveu blanc  
Putain d'cheveu blanc_

C'est de nombreux applaudissements qui accueillirent cette chanson. Les rires reprirent quand le deux hommes ajoutèrent, d'une même voix et sans s'en rendre compte _« J'ai pas de cheveux blanc moi ! »_. Personne ne vit le léger sourire qu'ils échangèrent avant de se jeter un autre regard méprisant (pour la forme non ?) et de retourner s'asseoir…

Lorsque Sirius passa à côté de Harry avant de rejoindre son siège, il entendit celui-ci le saluer avec un « _Belle chanson Croc Blanc !_ ».


	9. Chapitre 8

**_Quand Potions rime avec Chansons _**

**_Chapitre 8 :_**

Le choixpeau finit par réussir à avoir le silence et déclara :

**Alastor Maugrey, La visite**

_« Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… Je vais me ridiculiser devant tout ces gens et je n'arrive même pas à m'arrêter ! Je vais perdre toute crédibilités en moins de 5 minutes… Et dire que je viens tout juste d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec Pompom ! Oh Merlin venez-moi en aide ! » _Pensa l'ancien Auror en se dirigeant, bien malgré lui, vers la scène.

Les Aurors présents dans la salle lui donnèrent de légères tapes sur les épaules pour l'encourager. Une fois sur scène, les mots sortirent de sa gorge avant même qu'il n'ait pu essayer de les y retenir. Etant donné que, même s'il chantait, il essayait de garder la bouche fermée, on pouvait voir qu'il faisait une tête des plus étrange. C'est ainsi qu'il commença à chanter :

_J'veux pas d'visite  
Parce que j'ai pas passé l'balai  
Parce que j'ai pas d'liqueur au frais  
J'veux pas d'visite_

« C'est sûr que vu la tête qu'il fait, j'ai pas trop envie d'aller lui rendre visite ! » Chuchota Bill à un jeune Auror qui n'était pas trop loin de son siège.

_  
J'veux pas leur dire comment je vais  
Pis j'ai les cheveux tout défaits_

« Mais ils sont très bien tes cheveux moi je trouve ! » Pensa la vieille infirmière.

_  
J'veux pas d'visite  
Parce qu'la maison est à l'envers  
Parce que j'ai pas d' bonne cuisinière_

« Mais je sais faire la cuisine moi ! » Pensa l'infirmière de Poudlard.

_  
J'veux pas d'visite  
Parce qu'les cousins et les beaux-frères  
Ça me tombe un peu sur les nerfs  
Parce qu'la visite, ça parle fort  
Et parce que c'est jamais d'accord  
Parce que j'ai pas une grosse façon  
parce que j'ai pas de plat d'bonbons_

« Mais j'en ai de beau des bonbons si tu en veux Minerva ! »Murmura sensuellement le vieux directeur. (Oui, je sais, certain sont en train de penser : beurk !)

_  
Parce que j'ai pas d'conversation_

« C'est sûr que ça conversation est très limitée ! Mais je suis sûr qu'un Troll comprendrais bien ses grognements ! » Chuchota Parvati à ses amies gloussantes.

_  
J'veux pas d'visite!  
J'veux pas d'visite  
Parce quand ça sonne à la porte  
J'ai comme une envie d'être mort_

« Ca expliquerait bien pourquoi il a pas répondu quand je suis venu le voir le mois dernier ! » Chuchota Sirius au professeur Sinistra qui ne semblait pas être insensible au charme de l'ex évadé d'Azkaban et qui prenait un grand plaisir à le charmer depuis le début de la soirée… Quelques sièges plus loin, on pouvait voir un professeur de potions lançant des regards avadakadavrisant à une pauvre professeur qui tentait de charmer SON black à lui !

_  
Toute la visite  
C'est hypocrite en arrivant  
Et puis ça repart en mémérant  
J'veux pas d'visite  
Je veux qu'on me traite de sauvage  
Et que ça s'dise dans l'voisinage  
J'veux qu'on m'évite_

« Ca, y'a pas que dans le voisinage que ça se dit ! » Lui répondit la jeune professeur.

_  
Que les enfants demandent à leur mère  
"Est-ce-que c'est vrai qu'c'est une sorcière?"_

« Parce qu'en plus ses voisins ne savent pas qu'il est un homme ? » Fit remarquer Fred à un George qui lui répondit :

« Oui, il devrait déménager le pauvre ! ». Hermione, qui n'était pas loin et avait tout entendu leur fit remarquer :

« Vous êtes bêtes ! C'est la chanson qui est comme ça ! ».

_  
Parce qu'la visite, c'comme les fourmis  
Ça rentre et puis ça s'multiplie_

« Là, je suis d'accord avec lui. Parfois, c'est difficile de faire partir la visite. » Pensa madame Pomfresh.

_  
Ça revient tout le temps comme un cauchemar  
Ça pense qu'on est content d'les voir  
Ça coupe les films en plein milieu  
Ça prend l'divan le plus moelleux  
Ça nous condamne à la chaise droite  
Ça prend racine, ça mange comme quatre_

« Oui, bien il y en a qui ont bien besoin de manger un peu plus ! » Marmonna Molly à son mari.

_  
J'veux pas d'visite  
J'ferme les lumières et les rideaux  
J'fais ma prière, j'cache mon auto  
J'veux pas d'visite  
Parc'que j'déteste les surprises  
Quand j'me promène en queue d'chemise_

« Je crois qu'il y en a quelques uns qui s'en sont rendu compte qu'il n'aime pas les surprises ! » Chuchota Kingsley à un groupe d'Auror qui étaient près de lui.

_  
Parce qu'la visite, c'est pas futé  
Ça fait du bruit, puis ça grignote  
C'est des p'tites bêtes bien élevées  
Faut leur faire bouffer des peanuts  
Mais le problème, c'est qu'ça s'attache  
Ça coûte une fortune de pistaches  
Et quand ça fini par partir  
Ça nous promet qu'ça va rev'nir...  
...et ça revient !_

« Et bien je crois qu'on va éviter d'aller lui rendre visite trop souvent quand on sera marié Ginny. » Fit remarquer Harry à sa fiancé dont le regard voulait dire : « Parce que tu avais l'intention d'y aller souvent ? Estime toi heureux si je le laisse venir au mariage ! » (et oui, elle en dit beaucoup en un regard la Ginny !)

La fin de la chanson fut accueillit par de nombreux applaudissements. Le vieil Auror parano était maintenant tout rouge. Il fut tout de même soulagé de voir SON infirmière lui sourire. Il lui répondit et alla la rejoindre pendant que le choixpeau pensait : « Ca t'apprendras à me menacer pour ne pas aller à Pouffsouffle mais à Serdaigle, vieux fou ! ».

Le calme revient très vite et le choixpeau se décida à dire :

**Madame Chourave et Madame Bibine, La cassette vidéo.**

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la scène, non sans un soupire de désespoir.

**Chourave : **_Gonflée comme une baleine  
Echouée dans mon salon  
Rentrée dans mes bas d'laine  
Jusqu'au double-menton  
J'étais dans un dilemne  
Est-ce que j'le fais ou pas?  
Et ça faisait des semaines  
Qu'j'me posais la question_

**Bibine : **_Quand on passe la trentaine  
Faut qu'on passe à l'action  
Mais comme on s'trouve vilaine  
On reste à la maison  
J'rentrais plus dans mon linge  
L'ultime solution  
C'était de faire le singe  
D'vant ma télévision_

« J'aimerais bien voir ça, je suis sûr que ça serait très comique ! » Commenta Fred à George.

**Chourave : **_J'ai acheté la cassette  
Le fameux vidéo  
Avec trois filles parfaites  
Qui suivent le même tempo _

_J'suis allée en cachette  
J'suis revenue en auto  
Toute équipée de serviettes  
Et de grandes bouteilles d'eau_

« Ce genre de cassette, c'est déprimant plus qu'autre chose » Marmonna Hermione.

**Bibine : **_J'm'imaginais déjà  
En patin à roulettes  
Le p'tit top en lycra  
Moulée sur ma silhouette  
Légère comme une ballerine  
Droite comme une majorette  
Avec mes shorts en jean  
Mes pads et mes deux couettes_

« Qui n'en rêve pas… Mais à notre âge, c'est plus sérieux se genre de chose. » Pensa Minerva, toujours confortablement installée dans les bras de SON directeur.

**Chourave : **_Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure  
A suivre leur exemple  
Etendue dans ma sueur  
Et tordue par les crampes _

« Beurk » Pensèrent les jumeaux Weasley.

**Bibine : **_Il m'a fallu admettre  
Qu'elles avaient du mérite  
Les trois jolies minettes  
Et leurs fesses en granit_

Quelques personnes rirent à ce moment là dans la salle .

**Toutes les deux : **_Mais n'abandonnant rien  
J'ai repris de plus belle  
Le redondant refrain  
De leur chanson cruelle  
Allez 1, 2, 3, 4  
Allez, un peu plus haut!  
Les joues comme des tomates  
Les seins comme du jello_

« Je suis heureux d'avoir loupé ce spectacle là moi ! » Chuchota Ron à Harry.

**Chourave : **_J'm'imaginais déjà  
Le nombril dans les pages  
Des calendriers qu'y a  
Sur les murs des garages _

« J'ai vu ce genre de calendriers dans la chambre de Sirius, mais je pense pas qu'il ai très envie de la voir en photo dessus ! » Répliqua Harry à Ron qui riait silencieusement, sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione.

**Bibine : **_Musclée comme une athlète  
Mouillée comme une sirène  
Avec des p'tites gouttelettes  
Sur ma jolie bedaine_

« Elle est déjà bien assez musclé pour une femme, un peu plus et elle ressemble à un homme ! »Chuchota une Lavande hystérique à ses deux amies.

**Chourave : **_Après, c'est sur le dos  
Qu'il fallait que j'm'étende  
Moi qui rêvais d'repos  
J'étais plutôt contente  
Jusqu'à ce qu'elles disent les mots  
Que j'voulais pas entendre  
"Pour les abdominaux, faut...  
Soulever les jambes"_

« Y'a toujours ce genre de surprises dans ces vidéos stupides ! » Pensa Hermione.

**Bibine : **_J'vibrais comme une auto  
Dû pour un alignement  
Quand soudain mes rideaux  
M'ont semblés transparents  
J'tais sûre que mes voisins  
M'observaient en riant  
Sacrer comme un païen  
Baver comme un volcan_

« C'est pour cette raison que j'ai préféré ne pas avoir de voisins » Pensa Molly.

**Chourave : **_J'm'imaginais déjà  
Couchée sur une civière  
La tête en-d'ssous du drap  
Les ch'veux dans la glissière  
Un p'tit mot dans l'journal  
Disant qu'on m'a trouvée  
En position foetale  
Au pied de ma télé..._

« Je vais adoré écrire cet article ! » Pensa joyeusement Rita Skeeter (et oui, elle est encore là… Elle va pouvoir en faire un joli d'article… Si elle se souvient de la soirée….)

**Bibine : **_Bien sûr, très rapidement  
Pendant qu'ces demoiselles  
Continuaient en souriant  
De jouer à la sauterelle  
J'râlais sur mon divan  
Avec un Seven Up  
Et j'crois qu'c'est en rotant  
Que j'ai pesé sur "Stop"_

« C'est la meilleur solution je crois ! » Marmonna Hermione pour elle-même.

**Chourave : **_Et ma précieuse cassette  
Repose depuis ce jour  
A plat sur une tablette  
Avec des 33 tours _

**Bibine : **_Quand j'commence à m'sentir  
Serrée dans mes vêtements  
Regardez-moi courir...  
En acheter des plus grands !_

C'est une explosion d'applaudissements qui accueille la fin de cette chanson.

Les deux femmes rougirent, mais furent contente que ça soit fini. Dans la salle, tout le monde se demandait encore combien de temps il va falloir chanter… Sévérus, lui se pleins à lui-même :

_« Mais comment j'ai pu avoir cette idée stupide ! Et dire que cette potion va encore agir pendant près de 3 heures… J'espère qu'on finira tous avec une bonne gueule de bois, comme ça, on ne se souviendra de rien ! »_.

Le choixpeau, lui, jubile… Qu'elle est bonne l'odeur de la vengeance…


	10. Chapitre 9

**_Quand Potions rime avec Chansons _**

**_Chapitre 9 :_**

Le choixpeau, lui, jubile… Qu'elle est bonne l'odeur de la vengeance… Il ouvrit alors sa bouche de tissue et sa voix s'éleva dans la salle :

**Hermione Granger, En relisant ta lettre.**

La jeune fille rougit sous cette annonce du choixpeau ! Elle allait devoir chanter ! Et toute seule en plus ! _« Je suis sûr qu'il se venge de mes menaces en première année… Juste parce que je pensais que Gryffondor serait mieux pour moi… J'aurais due l'écouter, ne rien dire et aller à Serdaigle, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui alors… Pff, moi et ma manie de toujours vouloir donner mon avis et de vouloir avoir raison… »_. Sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte, elle se trouvait sur scène, devant une grande salle qui se demandait se qu'avait encore pu imaginer le choixpeau… Lorsque la musique débuta, la jeune femme commença à chanter avant même d'avoir essayer de s'en empêcher… _« Foutue chapeau… J'aurais ta peau, fois d'Hermione Granger ! »_ :

_En relisant ta lettre je m'aperçois que l'orthographe et toi, ça fait deux_

« Oh là là, ça va encore parler de moi ça, je le sent d'ici » marmonna un Ron rougissant entouré de ses frères et amis ricanant !

_  
C'est toi que j'aime  
Ne prend qu'un M_

« Ouai bin, c'est juste que je t'aime beaucoup ! C'est tout ! » Pensa le même jeune homme sur qui les regard commençaient à se poser.

_  
Par-dessus tout  
Ne me dis point  
Il en manque un  
Que tu t'en fous_

« Eh Ron, si tu veux, je veux bien te donner des cours privé moi ! » Lui lança Lavande d'une voix qui se voulait sexy.

« On veut que son orthographe s'améliore, pas qu'il empire Lav lav ! » Lui rétorqua Ginny méchamment, voulant défendre la place de sa meilleure amie qui était sur scène et ne pouvait donc pas dissuader Lavande de faire des avances à SON petit ami.

_  
Je t'en supplie  
Point sur le i  
Fais-moi confiance  
Je suis l'esclave  
Sans accent grave  
Des apparences_

« Je savais que j'aurais due lui donner plus de devoirs de vacances… » Chuchota Molly à son époux.

_  
C'est ridicule  
C majuscule  
C'était si bien  
Tout ça m'affecte  
Ça c'est correct  
Au plus haut point  
Si tu renonces  
Comme ça s'prononce_

« C'est pas de sa faute, lui il le prononce en troll aussi ! Faut l'excuser ! » Ricana Fred.

« Faux frère ! » Lui répondit Ron avec un regard noir.

Sur scène, Hermione, elle, rougissait énormément. On pouvait deviner qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire ces remarques à Ron, encore moins en publique.

_  
À m'écouter  
Avec la vie  
Comme ça s'écrit  
J'en finirai  
Pour me garder  
Ne prends qu'un D  
Tant de rancune  
T'as pas de cœur_

« Dit Ron, ça te dirais de venir prendre des leçons particulière avec moi ? » Parvati n'avait de toute évidence pas entendue Lavande le demander plus tôt, ni la réponse qu'elle avait obtenue. Cette fois, Ron devança Ginny et lui lança méchamment :

« T'en fais pas pour moi, Hermione sait très bien s'y prendre en se qui concerne les leçons privées ! ». Ginny sourit à son frère et celui-ci reporta son attention sur la femme dont il était amoureux.

_  
Y a pas d'erreur  
Là y'en a une  
J'en nourrirai  
N'est pas français  
N'comprends-tu pas ?  
Ça s'ra ta faute_

« Ce qui me fait penser Albus, que l'année prochaine, il faudrait penser à ajouter quelques heures d'apprentissage de la langue ! » Chuchota la directrice adjointe.

« Mais bien sûr Mini, nous discuterons de tout ça demain, je vous le promet ! » Lui répondit le directeur le plus célèbre du monde sorcier.

_  
Ça s'ra ta faute  
Là y'en a pas  
Moi j'te signale  
Que gardénal  
Ne prend pas d'E  
Mais n'en prend qu'un  
Cachet au moins  
N'en prend pas deux  
Ça t'calmera  
Et tu verras  
Tout r'tombe à l'eau  
L'cafard, les pleurs  
les peines de cœur  
O E dans l'O_

C'est une Hermione rougissante qui salua le publique avant de se ruer à sa place, la tête basse. La grande salle applaudit chaleureusement. Une fois à se place, Hermione lança un petit regard d'excuse à Ron, qui lui répondit rapidement. La jeune femme comprit alors qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et elle pu alors redresser sa tête.

Le choixpeau ne tarda pas à obtenir à nouveau le silence, il s'éclaircit la voix et dit :

**Fleur Delacourt-Weasley, L'incompétence**

La jeune femme rougit légèrement (pour la forme), puis se lève et, dans toute sa dignité et sa grandeur, se dirige vers la scène. Lorsque la musique débute, elle commence à chanter, sans rougir, en se prenant au jeu de la chanson :

_Le gars du magasin  
Au rayon des matelas  
Il dit que c'est trop loin  
Ils livrent pas jusque-là  
T'es là qu'tu lui expliques  
Qu'c'est à peine un détour  
Y'est là qu'il te réplique  
Qu'y peut pas changer les règles  
Et qu'y font pas la livraison  
Que c'est pas sur le trajet  
De ses petits camions  
Alors il t'remet le chèque  
Que tu viens juste de faire  
En te disant "j'vous remets l'chèque  
Que vous venez juste de faire"  
Alors quoi tu exploses  
Tu veux lui arracher la tête  
Tu reprends tes deux mille douilles  
Qui valaient pas deux kilomètres  
Et puis tu t'grouilles et puis tu sors  
Car avoir fait ce que tu penses  
On l'aurait r'trouvé mort  
Gisant dans son incompétence !_

« Et moi qui la croyait douce comme fille… Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer exploser de colère dans un magasin ! » Fit remarquer George aux personnes qui l'entouraient.

« C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle s'entend mieux avec maman ! » Répliqua Fred.

_La fille du restaurant  
Elle a jamais voulu  
Faire un petit changement  
A son petit menu  
T'es là qu'tu lui répètes  
Qu'tu vas payer l'surplus  
Elle est là qu'elle s'entête  
Qu'elle peut pas changer les frites  
Pour mettre du riz à la place  
Elle a pas l'droit la petite  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse  
Alors elle t'amène ton riz  
Dans une assiette à part  
En te disant "je vous l'ai mis  
Dans une assiette à part"  
Alors toi tu t'emportes  
E puis tu t'obstines avec elle  
Tu lui dis "Tiens l'idiote  
Va jeter tes frites à la poubelle"  
Et tu sors en claquant la porte  
Car avoir fait ce que tu penses  
On l'aurait r'trouvée morte  
Gisant dans son incompétence !_

« C'est vrai qu'il y a un petit resto pas loin de chez eux où elle se prends souvent la tête avec les serveuses, même avec les cuisiniers parce qu'ils refusent de faire de petits changements comme ça. » Expliqua Ginny, toujours bien callée sur les genoux de son futur époux.

_Le bonhomme du garage  
Il a changé d'avis  
Paraît que les dommages  
Ils sont pas garantis  
T'es là que tu t'étonnes  
Que tu sors ton papier  
Il est là qu'il marmonne  
Qu'y peut pas changer les pièces  
Parce que ces pièces-là, y'en a plus  
A moins d'en faire venir de Grèce  
Ou du Caire ou d'Honolulu  
Alors y t'propose de t'vendre  
Son kit de silencieux  
En te disant  
"Ga, laisse-moi-lé jusqu'à demain  
M'a te l'arranger  
Y va être comme neu :"  
Alors toi l'capot t'saute  
Et là tu l'accotes sur le mur  
Tu lui dis :"Veux-tu j'vas te  
L'arranger moi, ta facture !"  
Et puis finalement t'en peux plus  
De jamais faire ce que tu penses  
Et tu le laisses tout nu  
Gisant dans son bidon d'essence !_

Applaudissements et rires venant de toutes pares de la grande salle. La plupart d'entre eux s'étaient imaginés Fleur comme une jeune femme douce gentille et patiente… Ils ont été nombreux à être surpris !

Toujours aussi droite, souriante et digne, la jeune femme rejoint son époux, sans oublier de saluer au passage « ses admirateurs ». (Bin oui, on est vélane ou on ne l'est pas !).

Le choixpeau lui-même eu besoin d'un moment pour se défaire de la douce et belle vision de la vélane avant de réclamer le silence.


	11. Chapitre 10

**_Quand Potions rime avec Chansons _**

**_Chapitre 10 :_**

Le choixpeau lui-même eu besoin d'un moment pour se défaire de la douce et belle vision de la vélane avant de réclamer le silence. Lorsque sa voix pouvait à nouveau se faire entendre dans la salle il dit :

**Bill Weasley et Charlie Weasley, A Poil.**

Les deux frères se regardèrent et se levèrent d'un bel ensemble, non sans se lancer un coup d'oeil inquiet… C'est vrai qu'à la vue du titre de la chanson… Ils espéraient juste ne pas avoir à se déshabiller tout en chantant… Charlie ne pu s'empêcher de penser :

« Je savais que j'aurais due apporter mon linge sale à maman… Maintenant j'ai été obligé de mettre se vieux slip tout moche… Si jamais le choixpeau me fait me déshabiller et que les filles voient les nounours qui dansent sur mon slip, je suis sûr de rentrer tout seul se soir… »

**Charlie :**

_L'autre jour à la banque en retirant un peu d'osier  
Je radiographiais une petit biche  
Qui avait des cheveux jusqu'au miches  
Y avait derrière nous deux vieilles autruches en tablier  
Qui bavaient sur les hippies et la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui  
On devrait leur couper les tifs les passer à tabac  
Enrageaient-elles tout bas en tortillant leur cabas  
C'est à ce moment-là que les gangster sont arrivés  
Et le tire-jus sur le pif d'un air vachard ils ont gueulé_

« Il n'y a donc aucun de mes fils qui va monter sur cette fichu scène avec une chanson décente ! » s'énerva la mère des deux chanteurs.

**Tous les deux :**_  
A poil tout le monde à poil  
Les petits les grands  
Les bons les méchants  
On a largué nos caleçons  
Nos fanfreluches en nylon  
Nos frocs en accordéon  
Nos sandwiches en saucisson  
Nos pistolets à bouchon  
Et nos complexes bidon  
Comme une bagnole qui perd ses boulons_

**Bill :**_  
Depuis que j'ai maté le directeur de ma banque à poil  
Je comprend avec tristesse que mon argent l'intéresse  
Les autruches qui dégrafaient leurs redresseurs de torts  
Et qui aimaient pas la jeunesse à mon avis elles avaient tort  
Les joyeux malfrats quand ils eurent fini de vendanger  
Dirent un gentil au revoir d'un coup de matraque sur la poire  
Sans avoir pigé on s'est retrouvés tout rhabillés  
A l'hôpital du quartier ou un toubib s'est écrié_

**Tous les deux :**

_A poil tout le monde à poil  
Les petits les grands  
Les bons les méchants  
On a largué nos caleçons  
Nos fanfreluches en nylon  
Nos frocs en accordéon  
Nos sandwiches en saucisson  
Nos pistolets à bouchon  
Et nos complexes bidon  
Comme une bagnole qui perd ses boulons_

**Charlie :**_  
Y a des jours maudits vaut mieux faire comme le pâtissier  
Qui se les roule dans la farine  
Sans s'occuper de la gamine  
Je méditais ça lorsque je reçu un faire-part  
C'était mon ami Gaspard qui avait dévissé son billard_

**Bill :**_  
Le cimetière était bourré de corbillards à fleurs  
Et nos voisins craignaient fort  
Qu'on ne mélangeât nos morts  
Quand soudain on entendit ce cri repris en cœur  
Par des nudistes en pleurs qui venaient enterrer un des leurs_

« Ca aurait été drôle de voir ça à l'enterrement de Voldy ! » Ricana Harry à ses amis qui riaient énormément à la vue des deux aînés Weasley chantant de se mettre « à poil ! ».

**Tous les deux :**_  
A poil tout le monde à poil  
Les petits les grands  
Les bons les méchants  
On a largué nos caleçons  
Nos fanfreluches en nylon  
Nos frocs en accordéon  
Nos sandwiches en saucisson  
C'était vraiment du folklore  
De voir la tête des croque-morts  
Qui pour une fois sincèrement  
Faisaient une gueule d'enterrement  
Vous auriez vu mon patron  
Et mon avocat marron  
Et mon pompiste marron  
La caissière du Gaumont  
Le type qui vend du saumon  
Et le mec des contributions_

Lorsque la chanson prit fin, les frères saluèrent sous les applaudissements avant de retourner à leurs places. Charlie ne vit pas que les jumelles Patil le dévorait des yeux, mais il fixait une jeune Auror qui se trouvait pas très loin de lui depuis le début de la soirée.

Le choixpeau s'éclaircit la voix et lança alors :

**Parvati Patil, Padma Patil et Lavande Brown, Toutes les femmes de ta vie.**

Les trois jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la scène le sourire aux lèvres. Elles étaient contentes de pouvoir enfin se montrer. Elles espéraient toutes trois ne pas finir la soirée seule… Au début, elles avaient espéré corrompre Ron et Harry, mais elles comprirent bien vite que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance…

Elles gloussaient toujours lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur scène. La musique débuta ensuite rapidement et les gloussements furent échangé (heureusement) contre leurs voix chantante :

**Padma:**_  
Si on reconsidère les choses  
Je ne suis pas ton idéal  
Écoute ce que je te propose  
Descends-moi de mon piédestal_

« C'est vrai qu'elles en ont bien besoin ces pimbêches ! » Chuchota Hermione à Ginny.

**Parvati:**_  
Je ne suis pas celle qu'on dispose  
En jolie statue de cristal  
Je préfère quand on nous oppose  
Sois mon rival_

« Oui, et bien soyez rival loin l'un de l'autre. Si tu l'approches, je te tue ! » Marmonna Ginny, qui n'avait rien manqué des regards que les jeunes filles avaient jetés à SON FIANCE !

**Lavande:**_  
L'amour a tellement de visages  
À toi d'ouvrir les yeux  
Est-ce que tu envisages..._

« Il faudrait un bon paquet de sort de confusion pour que quelques chose de se genre arrive Ginny chérie, alors ne te fais pas de soucies ! » Lui répondit Harry avant de déposer sur les lèvres de la jeune fille un baiser doux, tendre et passionné…

**Toutes les 3:**_  
Toutes les femmes de ta vie  
En moi réunies  
Ton âme sœur, ton égérie  
Parfois ta meilleure ennemie.  
Toutes les femmes de ta vie  
Glamour ou sexy  
L'héroïne de tes envies  
Je suis toutes les femmes  
Tu vois  
Toutes les femmes de ta vie._

« La chorégraphie de ces jeunes filles est remarquablement sexy ! Je savais que mes petites protégées étaient enclines à faire de grandes choses ! » Chuchota la professeur de divination qui semblait être en admiration devant les mouvements plus que provoquant des jeunes filles. Heureusement, elle ne remarqua pas la soudaine lueur de désir qui était apparu dans les yeux du professeur de potions depuis l'arrivée sur scène de leurs anciennes étudiantes…

**Padma:**_  
Je ferai semblant de te croire  
Quand parfois je sais que tu mens  
Je ne ferai même pas d'histoire  
Si tes ex reviennent en courant._

« En gros elle se laissera prendre pour une conne ! Non mais c'est quoi l'image qu'elle va donner des femmes ? » S'indigna Hermione.

« C'est à cause de filles comme elles que des mecs comme Charlie et Sirius profitent de la gente féminines sans remords ! » Renchérie Ginny, sous le regard amusé mais tendre de Ron et Harry…

**Parvati:**_  
Je suis aussi ton oxygène  
Quand tu as le souffle coupé  
Une histoire pour s'éloigner  
Des contes de fées._

« Et bien moi j'en vis un de conte de fée, et je veux pas m'en éloigner le moins du monde ! » Murmura Tonks à Remus avant de l'embrasser.

**Lavande:**_  
L'amour a tellement de visages  
À toi d'ouvrir les yeux  
Est-ce que tu envisages..._

« Oh que je suis fière de mes élèves maintenant ! Elles sont les seules à vraiment me comprendre… Elles sont les seules à voir comme je vois… » Continuait à s'extasier une Trelawney toujours aussi aveugles au désir grandissant de son « compagnon » pour les dites « élèves préférées ».

**Toutes les 3:**_  
Toutes les femmes de ta vie  
En moi réunies  
Ton âme sœur, ton égérie  
Parfois ta meilleure ennemie.  
Toutes les femmes de ta vie  
Glamour ou sexy  
L'héroïne de tes envies  
Je suis toutes les femmes  
Tu vois  
Toutes les femmes de ta vie._

« Je suis vraiment contente que Ginny ne soit pas comme ça. Au moins un de nos enfant de se sera pas ridiculiser sur cette scène… » Fit remarquer Molly à Arthur

« Elle a chanter aussi Molly ! »

« Oui, mais c'était pas humiliant, c'était de l'amour, pas SA ! » Conclu-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

**Lavande:**_  
Toutes celles que je suis  
Sont là en moi  
Tu vois_

**Padma :**

_Si tu fermes les yeux  
Regarde en toi_

**Parvati :**_  
Regarde un peu  
Tout ce que tu perds_

« Perso, je ne perd rien, au contraire, je gagne tout ! » Murmura un Harry amoureux à l'oreille d'une Ginny au septième ciel.

**Toutes les 3:**_  
Toutes les femmes de ta vie  
En moi réunies  
Ton âme sœur, ton égérie  
Parfois ta meilleure ennemie.  
Toutes les femmes de ta vie  
Glamour ou sexy  
L'héroïne de tes envies  
Je suis toutes les femmes  
Tu vois  
Toutes les femmes de ta vie._

_Toutes les femmes de ta vie  
En moi réunies  
Ton âme sœur, ton égérie  
Parfois ta meilleure ennemie.  
Toutes les femmes de ta vie  
Glamour ou sexy  
L'héroïne de tes envies  
Je suis toutes les femmes  
Tu vois  
Toutes les femmes de ta vie._

_Toutes les femmes de ta vie  
En moi réunies  
Ton âme sœur, ton égérie  
Parfois ta meilleure ennemie.  
Toutes les femmes de ta vie  
Glamour ou sexy  
L'héroïne de tes envies  
Je suis toutes les femmes  
Tu vois  
Toutes les femmes de ta vie.  
Oh oh..._

Les jeunes filles furent applaudit chaleureusement par la gente masculine de la salle. Parvati semblait avoir réussi à attirer le regard de Charlie Weasley pendant que Padma et Lavande se dirigeaient vers des chaises libres aux côtés de Dean et Seamus.


	12. Chapitre 11 et 12

**_Quand Potions rime avec Chansons _**

__

**_Chapitre 11: _**

Les jeunes filles furent applaudit chaleureusement par la gente masculine de la salle. Parvati semblait avoir réussi à attirer le regard de Charlie Weasley pendant que Padma et Lavande se dirigeaient vers des chaises libres aux côtés de Dean et Seamus. Le choixpeau n'eu pas de mal, cette fois-ci, à obtenir le silence. Sa voix s'éleva dans la grande salle alors que Parvati, de retour à se place, faisait de l'œil au Weasley de ses rêves :

**Nymphadora Tonks, Les souliers verts.**

« Grrrrr, il était vraiment obligé de dire mon nom en entier celui-là ? Je lui ai déjà fait la remarque quand j'ai été répartie ! » S'énerva la jeune femme en se levant.

« T'en fais pas Dora, personne n'y a fait attention ! » La rassura son cousin avec un sourire qui voulait dire tout le contraire.

La jeune femme se dirigea donc vers la scène en se demandant ce que le choixpeau avait bien pu inventer cette fois… Elle avait bien remarqué que, même si tout avait commencé avec de jolies et gentilles chansons, elles étaient de plus en plus destinées à ridiculiser les personnes présentes… C'est donc non sans une certaines crainte qu'elle se retrouve debout devant tout ses « collègues de guerres »… Elle était encore dans ses pensées lorsque la musique débuta :

_Ça faisait deux petits mois d'amour  
Qu'on s'connaissait  
Pas un seul accroc dans l'parcours  
C'était parfait  
On a fini par s'faire l'amour  
On a choisi notre moment  
On était mûrs, on était sûrs  
De nos moindre petits sentiments  
J'étais sceptique, j'étais peureuse  
T'as mis deux mois  
À remettre ma confiance boiteuse  
En bon état  
J'avais baissé mon bouclier  
Cessé de nous prédire une guerre  
J'étais en train d'emménager  
Lorsque j'ai vu... les souliers verts_

« T'es démasqué Lunard ! »

« La ferme Patmol, de toute façon c'est qu'une chanson ! »

« Oui, mais il y a du vrai non ? »

« Il étaient rouge » Fut la conclusion du loup-garou rougissant !

_Des souliers verts à talons hauts  
Dans l'garde-robe  
Une paire de souliers verts  
Aussi suspects qu'ignobles  
J'les ai r'gardés droit dans les semelles  
Quand ils m'ont sauté dans la face  
Et ça puait la maudite femelle  
Qui a dû les porter rien qu'en masse  
Et ce fut un interminable face-à-face  
C'était entre moi et la vieille paire de godasses  
Et j'ai vu ma vie défiler  
Devant mes yeux déconcertés  
Et j'ai senti la sueur couler  
Le long d'ma tempe ..._

« Non ! Tu crois que Remus a vraiment pu faire ce genre de choses ! Moi qui pensais qu'il était gentil et droit… » Demanda Hermione à Harry.

« C'est juste une chanson 'Mione. » Lui répondit Ron

« J'en sais rien Hermione, mais si c'est le cas, je ne pense pas que ça a duré très longtemps… C'était peut-être un déguisement ! » Fut la réponse d'un Harry décidément trop naïf pour son propre bien, ce que lui fit remarquer Ginny.

_Ça faisait deux petits mois d'amour  
Qu'on s'connaissait  
Fallait voir ça la belle petite cour  
Que tu m'faisais  
J'avais cessé d'me protéger  
Depuis le cœur jusqu'à la chair  
J'me sentais en sécurité  
Jusqu'à ce que j'voie... les souliers verts !_

« J'arrive pas à le croire ! » S'étonna la directrice adjointe.

« Ils étaient peut-être à sa mère ou à une amie… » Fit remarquer Albus

« Et bien dans se cas Albus, laisse moi te prévenir que si je découvre que tu as des amies de se genre, tu ne me reverra plus jamais ! » Conclu Minerva en regardant dans les yeux un Albus qui déglutit.

_Des souliers verts à talons hauts  
Sur la tablette  
Une paire de souliers verts de femme  
Ou de tapette_

« Non ! Il se travesti pas quand même ! » S'étonna Ron

« Je me suis toujours demander pourquoi il avait attendu si longtemps pour se mettre avec Tonks… » Fit remarquer George.

« … Oui, maintenant on connaît la réponse ! » Sourit Fred.

_J'les ai r'gardés droit dans les semelles  
Dieux merci, c'tait pas ta pointure_

« Encore heureux pour toi, je crois que ça aurait été bien pire pour toi ! » Lui fit remarquer Sirius.

« C'était la même pointure que toi si je me souviens bien Patmol ! » Lui répondit son amis afin de lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que quelqu'un l'entende… La rumeur était lancée… Et, quelques secondes plus tard, à l'autre bout de la salle on pouvait entendre :

« Il paraît que Sirius Black a eu une aventure avec Remus lupin ! »

_J'suis allée m'mettre des gants vaisselle  
Pour m'emparer d'ces petites ordures  
Quand j'suis arrivée dans la chambre  
En t'les montrant  
T'étais comme un caméléon sur le lit blanc  
Je t'ai demandé à qui c'était  
J'peux pas croire que t'as bredouillé  
Exactement ce que j'craignais :  
Que t'en avais aucune idée  
Que t'étais le premier surpris  
Qu't'avais jamais vu ça avant  
Au grand jamais, jamais d'la vie  
Non... sincèrement !!_

« Oh Merlin ! Alors il l'a vraiment fait ! » S'exclama Hermione alors que Ginny expliquait à Harry (elle avait remarquer son regard confus !) :

« C'est le genre d'excuse que toutes les filles connaissent, c'est comme s'il avait dit : oui, c'est vrai, j'ai eu une aventure avec une autre femme que toi ! »

« Oh ! » Répondirent Ron et Harry dans un bel ensemble !

_...Ben oui ça pousse des souliers verts  
C'est comme une sorte de champignon  
Une sorte de quenouille ou d'fougère  
Ça devait être humide dans ta maison  
C'est parfaitement compréhensible  
Qu'ça apparaisse des souliers verts  
J'pense même qu'y en a des comestibles  
Mais eux, ils poussent dans l'frigidaire_

« C'est vrai que c'est à peu de choses près ce qu'elle m'a répondu ! » Songea Remus.

_C'est sûr qu'j'ai pas à m'inquiéter  
Des petites chaussures de rien du tout  
Le petit modèle de fin de soirée  
Pour dames à quatre pattes ou à genoux_

« Elle sait y faire avec les sous-entendu hein Fred ? » Demanda George à son frère qui l'approuvait d'un léger signe de tête.

_Qui sait si c'est pas l'Saint-Esprit  
Qui est venu t'octroyer des souliers  
C'comme les brassières en dessous du lit  
Qui poussent chez d'autres "miraculés"  
Bien sûr !_

« Là, elle parle de toi Sirius ! » Marmonna Remus à un Sirius qui tentait de s'enfoncer dans son siège.

_Ça faisait deux petits mois d'amour  
Qu'on s'connaissait  
J'allais quand même pas laisser ça  
Nous séparer_

« Surtout que c'est arrivé avant que je ne soit avec elle ! » Fit remarquer Remus, un peu plus sûr de lui qu'au début de la chanson.

_Mais si tu veux bien mon amour  
J'vais me permettre un commentaire  
Pour toutes les jeunes filles au cœur lourd  
Qui ont rencontré des souliers verts  
Allez chercher vos gants d'vaisselle  
Puis jetez-moi ça à la poubelle  
Vous saurez pas l'fond d'l'histoire  
Puis c'est p't'être mieux de n'pas l'savoir !_

« C'est sûr que dans certains cas, doit y avoir de drôle d'explications ! »Chuchota Angélina à Katie.

_Fermez vos yeux petites brebis  
Vous irez droit au paradis  
Le ciel est rempli de petits anges  
Qui ont jeté des souliers aux vidanges  
Et puis j'vous parie qu'en enfer  
Dans la basse-cour du vieux Satan  
Y a pleins de poules en souliers verts  
Et y a plein d'maris innocents  
Qui n'les ont jamais vues avant  
Non... sincèrement !!!  
Bien sûr... !_

La fin de la chanson fut accueillit par un tonnerre d'applaudissement. La jeune femme sourit (tout en rougissant, hein, elle est toujours gênée quand même) et alla rejoindre son siège. Cependant, au lieu de s'installer sur les genoux de l'homme de sa vie, elle prit la chaise qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas entendu la rumeur qui circulait en disant à qui voulait l'entendre que Sirius et Remus avaient des relations sexuelles plusieurs fois par semaines, un pue partout… (Bin oui, elle se déforme toujours un peu la rumeur ! C'est son rôle !)

Le choixpeau, lui, de son côté, jubilait et pensait : « Alors, Sirius Black, c'est en partie fait ; Lupin et Tonks, c'est fait ! Qui sera le prochain… Ah, oui, voilà ! Il va payer pour toutes les fois ou il m'a laissé seul dans le bureau directorial ce vieux fou ! » Quelques secondes plus tard, le choixpeau annonçait :

**Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Madame Chourave et Madame Bibine, Sea, sex and Sun**

Les 4 professeurs se dirigèrent sur scène, craignant légèrement pour leur réputation au vu du titre et de l'air sadique du choixpeau. Une fois sur scène, la musique se mit en route rapidement et les trois femmes formèrent un chœur et se retrouvèrent habillées en tenus de plages (bikini sexy et lunettes de soleil). Tout le monde fut surprit de la voix suave (et sexy ?) que pris le directeur de Poudlard pour chanter.

**Les 3 Femmes :**

_Sea, sex and sun_

Les 3 femmes se dandinaient de façon très sexy sur la scène pendant que le professeur Dumbledore s'avançait vers elles. Dès qu'il fut entre elles, elles se mirent à se frotter à lui.

**Dumbledore :**  
_Le soleil au zénith  
Vingt ans, dix-huit  
Dix-sept ans à la limite  
Je ressuscite_

« J'ai toujours su que les femmes préféraient les vieux… » Marmonna Sirius.

**Les 3 femmes :**  
_Sea, sex and sun_

Pendant que les femmes reprenaient leur petite « chorégraphie », beaucoup d'hommes « d'âge mûre » enviaient le vieux directeur !

**Dumbledore :**  
_Toi petite  
Tu es de la dynamite_

« Ca a du bon de travailler dans cette école finalement ! » Chuchota Alastor à l'infirmière qui était toujours à discuter avec lui.

**Les 3 femmes :**  
_Sea, sex and sun_

**Dumbledore :**  
_Le soleil au zénith  
Me surexcitent  
Tes p'tits seins de Bakélite  
Qui s'agitent_

« Voilà qui va être super dans mon joli petit article de demain… Je savais que c'était une bonne idée de venir ici… » Pensa la journaliste Skeeter.

**Les 3 femmes :**  
_Sea, sex and sun_

**Dumbledore :**  
_Toi petite  
C'est sûr tu es un hit_

« Je ne pensais pas Dumbledore comme ça ! » S'étonna Hermione.

**Les 3 femmes :**  
_Sea, sex and sun_

**Dumbledore :**  
_Le soleil au zénith  
Me surexcitent  
Tes p'tits seins de Bakélite  
Qui s'agitent_

« Regardez Skeeter, je pense qu'on va en entendre parler bientôt dans le journal. »Chuchota Hermione à ses amis qui tournèrent la tête vers la vieille journaliste avec des yeux mauvais.

**Les 3 femmes :**  
_Sea, sex and sun_

**Dumbledore :**  
_Toi petite  
C'est sûr tu es un hit_

**Les 3 femmes :**  
_Sea, sex and sun_

Lorsque la musique cessa et que les 4 professeurs eurent retrouvés leurs tenus « normal », les applaudissements retentirent dans la grande salle. Ils regagnèrent leurs places non sans de légers rougissements de la part des 3 femmes. Le professeur Dumbledore, lui, semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Le choixpeau était un peu déçu de la réaction du directeur, il avait voulu l'humilier et ce dernier s'en fichait, il s'amusait en plus !

_« Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot vieux fou ! »_ Pensa le choixpeau ! On aurait pu penser que le directeur l'avait entendu car il lui lança ensuite un regard de défis. En effet, humilier le grand et loufoque Albus Dumbledore ne serait pas chose facile…Mais le défis semblait intéresser le vieux chapeau.

_**

* * *

**__**Chapitre 12 :**_

Le choixpeau décida tout de même d'attendre un peu. Il devait prendre le temps de réfléchir aux moyens qu'il pourrait utiliser afin d'humilier le vieux directeur. Mais la question est : Est-il vraiment possible d'humilier un homme qui rie de tout, qui trouve toutes les situations amusante et intéressante ?

_« Si je réussis, se sera l'œuvre de ma vie et j'aurais enfin ma carte dans les chocogrenouille ! »_ pensa le vieux chapeau avant d'élever la vois dans un :

**Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, Devant les lavabos.**

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent ensemble sur la scène. Ils étaient un peu inquiets et avaient tous deux espéré ne pas avoir à monter sur cette scène, devant tout ce monde… Devant toutes ces filles ! Ils espéraient ne pas avoir une chanson trop « à l'eau de rose » ni trop « humiliante ». En bref, ils espéraient tomber sur une chanson qui les rende plus « cool » aux yeux des autres. (Aux yeux des filles quoi !).

Ils étaient encore plongés dans leurs réflexions quand la musique commença et les força à entamer la chanson :

**Dean :**

_Elles s'en vont toujours par deux  
Avant le dîner, discrètes,  
Pour se recoiffer un peu,  
Pour s'échanger en cachette_

**Seamus :**_  
Quelques potins, quelques aveux  
Quelle est la raison secrète  
De cet exil mystérieux  
Qui les retient au petit coin ?_

« C'est un des plus grands mystères de la vie ça ! » Marmonna Ron à Harry qui approuva discrètement. (Bin oui, faut pas que Ginny le vois approuver une chose pareil !)_  
_

**Tous les deux :**_  
Nos gonzesses  
Devant les lavabos  
Se repoudrent le bout du nez  
Se font les lèvres cerise  
Nos gonzesses  
Sous les néons pas beaux  
En dégrafant négligemment  
Un bouton de leur chemise_

« Parce qu'ils suivent leurs petites amies dans les toilettes pour savoir ce qu'elles font ? C'est limite perverse ! » S'indigna Hermione, approuver par Ginny (Toujours sur les genoux de Harry hein !)_  
_

**Dean :**_  
Elles se retournent dans le miroir  
Par-dessus leurs épaules  
Pas très rassurées pour voir  
Si par malheur ou par hasard_

« Regarde bien Black, c'est la nouvelle génération de dragueurs ! C'est eux qui vont te remplacer quand les filles ne voudront plus de toi avec tes cheveux gris ! » Se moqua Severus.

« Et oui Rogue ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! C'est la vie, même les meilleurs d'entre nous finiront par être remplacé ! Qui c'est, peut-être qu'Hermione te remplacera en maître de potions bientôt ! Et toi, tu devras te choisir un nouveau passe-temps ! » Sirius avait répondu ça d'un ton qui n'était pas moqueur, ni méchant. Non, il l'avait dit d'un ton « normal ».

« Quoi ! Cette idiote de miss je sais tout me remplacerait ? Jamais ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, si jamais ça m'arrive, je n'aurais aucun mal à me trouver une nouvelle _activité_ ! » Rétorqua Severus, lui aussi sur un ton égal.

**Seamus :**_  
Leur joli cul n'aurait pas disparu  
Puis innocentes mais la tête haute  
Elles nous reviennent enfin  
Parfumées comme pour un autre_

« C'est qu'ils connaissent bien les filles eux ! Je crois qu'on est bien tombé tu sais ? » Fit remarquer une Lavande sérieuse à son amie._  
_

**Tous les deux :**_  
Nos gonzesses  
Devant les lavabos  
Est-c'qu'elles parlent de moi, de nous ?  
Est-c'qu'elles disent des gros mots?  
Nos gonzesses  
Sous les néons pas beaux  
Font semblant de se laver les mains  
Qu'elles ont blanches comme du bon pain_

« C'est n'importe quoi, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ferait semblant de se les laver, quand on a un sens minimum d'hygiène, on se les lave vraiment. Il ne faut pas mélanger les filles comme Lavande avec nous ! » Hermione avait dit ça d'une traite. Visiblement, elle en voulait toujours à la jeune fille d'être sortie avec Ron un jour._  
_

**Dean :**_  
Un beau jour elles disparaissent  
Sans laisser d'adresse  
A peine un petit mot  
Sur le miroir du lavabo_

« C'est pour ça que je les laisse en premier, je ne veux surtout pas que se soit la fille qui me laisse tomber ! » Chuchota Sirius à Remus qui lui répondit par un rapide regard désapprobateur.

**Seamus :**_  
De leur rouge à lèvres souvent  
Elles écrivent en lettres de sang  
Simplement "Adieu salaud"  
C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas d'autres mots_

Les deux jeunes hommes furent applaudis par la salle. La chanson avait été à la hauteur de ce qu'ils attendaient : ni trop « fille », ni trop drôle. Une chanson normale, une chanson que presque tout le monde aurait oublier dans environ 20 minutes. C'est donc soulagé qu'ils retournent à leurs places.

Le choixpeau réfléchissait, à qui devait-il s'attaquer maintenant ?

« Hmmm… Il y a quelques représentant du ministère… Ils mériteraient bien aussi une bonne leçon… Je me demande bien à qui je vais m'attaquer… Tiens, tiens, tiens, le ministre est là… Ce cher Rufus a toujours couru après le pouvoir et ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter là… Depuis qu'il a réussit a évincer Fudge, il essaie de tout régenter à sa façon… Je ne serais pas très étonné que la victoire du jeune Potter ne représente pas une menace pour lui… Pff, de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il reste encore longtemps au pouvoir… »

Puis à haute voix il ajouta :

**Rufus Scrimgeour, Le Pouvoir.** (Encore une fois, vous m'excuserez de modifier certaines paroles.)

Le ministre parut étonné de devoir se plier lui aussi à se petit jeu. Après tout, il est le ministre ! Un peu plus loin, on pouvait voir que Rita Skeeter était toute prête à noter le « spectacle » du ministre. Tout le monde était soudain très attentif. Dumbledore et Harry semblaient aussi avide que la vieille Skeeter de voir une quelconque humiliation frapper le ministre de la magie. Ils ne l'approuvaient pas vraiment et espéraient voir quelqu'un le « détrôner » rapidement.

Le ministre se leva donc dignement, et, avec la démarche d'un prince (qu'il n'est pas), il se rendit sur scène. Lorsque la musique démarra, il garda la tête haute et commença à chanter :

_  
Etre Ministre être Roi  
Avoir tous les pouvoirs mais aucun droit  
Etre Ministre ici-bas  
Vivre au dessus des lois _

On m'envie mais de quoi?  
On dit lui en parlant de moi  
On me craint on me croit  
Pour qu'ils aient chaud j'ai froid

« Mais bien sûr, on le crois, le pauvre homme doit vivre dans la pauvreté pour que la communauté sorcière au complet vivent dans le luxe ! Non mais il veut se faire passer pour qui lui ? » Marmonna Harry, qui ne se doutait pas vraiment que son presque grand-père pensait à peu de choses près la même chose que lui.

_  
Et pourtant je l'avoue  
Je sacrifierais tout  
Pour garder sur vous _

Le pouvoir, le pouvoir, le pouvoir  
Qu'on soit riche, qu'on soit beau  
L'esprit jamais au repos  
Qu'on ait tout reçu des dieux  
Qu'on soit certain d'être heureux  
Qu'on soit le diable en enfer

« Oui, le diable en enfer, ça lui ressemble assez, avec Ombrage comme assistante personnelle de Santan ! » Continua Harry.

_  
Le vent qui souffle sur les mers  
Je ne connais pas sur terre  
De douleur plus légère  
Quel plus grand plaisir qu'avoir  
Entre ses mains le pouvoir  
C'est mieux que l'or que l'ivoire  
Quand le monde est son miroir  
Le pouvoir, le pouvoir_

« Mais c'est qu'il a l'air passionné par ça ! On dirait qu'il en est amoureux ! » Chuchota Sirius à Sévérus. En effet, ils parlaient maintenant poliment, presque gentiment. Remus était trop occupé par sa femme pour plaisanter avec Sirius, et Sévérus… Et bien, comme à son habitude, il était seul ! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils se découvraient des points communs.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parlait de la torture des moldus et des « impures » avec la même passion ! » Lui répondit l'ex espion. 

Le pouvoir on le savoure  
C'est bien plus fort que l'amour  
Bien plus doux que les velours  
Des femmes qui me font la cour

« Je doute que beaucoup de femmes lui fasse la cour à lui ! » Pensa la journaliste.

_  
Le pouvoir, c'est la jouissance  
Et je jouis de leur confiance_

« Parce qu'il pense qu'on est beaucoup a lui faire confiance ? » S'étonna Harry sarcastiquement.

_  
Et quand je donne ma semence  
C'est à l'histoire que je pense_

« Carrément ! C'est qu'il ne se prend pas pour de la merde lui ! » S'exclama Ron

« Oui ! J'espère qu'il ne sème pas trop ! Rien que d'y penser, ça me dégoûte !» Lui répondit Harry sous les regard approbateurs d'Hermione et Ginny.

_  
Le pouvoir, c'est fantastique  
Je suis un homme mais public  
Dans ce monde où tout s'achète  
Je suis le seul à qui on prête  
Dans ce monde où tout se vend  
On me donne sinon je prends  
Des nains je suis le géant  
Et je mens, je mens, je mens_

« Ca c'est pas nouveau qu'il mente ! Qu'il prenne ce qui n'est pas a lui non plus d'ailleurs ! » Marmonna un Albus qui commençait à être en colère. Minerva tenta alors de la calmer grâce à de discrètes et tendres caresses !

Le pouvoir, ah! Mes amis

« Parce qu'il en a des amis ! » Pensa amèrement Albus.

_  
Si vous en saviez le prix  
C'est la mort qui vous sourit  
L'éternité dans une vie_

« Ah ce point là ! C'est plus de la passion, c'est de la dévotion ! » Se moqua Maugrey Fol'oeil.

_  
Et quand je rends la justice  
La vertu contre le vice_

« Tu parles d'une justice ! Il est prêt à innocenter les Malfoy et il ose nous parler de justice ! » S'énerva Ron, approuvé lourdement par son meilleur amis et ses frères (et les trois quart de la salle !).

_  
C'est le père qui parle au fils_

« Mais bien sur papa ! Que puis-je faire pour ton bonheur ? » Se moqua Sirius.

_  
Je commande, ils obéissent_

« Mais bien entendu qu'on va lui obéir ! Je pense même qu'on devrait tous se changer en chiens et faire les beaux devant lui avant de lui apporter ses pantoufles ! » Répondit Severus sur le même ton.

_  
Le pouvoir, ça se mérite  
On le prend, ou on l'hérite_

« Si tu en hérites, tu ne le mérites pas ! Et si tu le prends de force, tu ne le mérites pas non plus ! Na ! » S'indigna le plus grand directeur que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu.

_  
Et le jour où on le quitte  
Alors on construit son mythe_

« Son mythe ? Je me demande bien où il a vu ça ! Fudge est loin de devenir un mythe, et lui aussi ! » Dit Molly Weasley à son époux qui approuva discrètement.

_  
Le pouvoir ça brûle en vous  
Le pouvoir ça vous rend fou  
Le pouvoir on s'y cramponne  
Et quand il vous abandonne _

On en meurt,  
Le pouvoir, le pouvoir, le pouvoir...  
Le pouvoir

« Alors j'espère que le pouvoir l'abandonnera vite ! » Dit amèrement Harry alors que la chanson prenait fin et que le ministre ne recevait que quelques légers applaudissements polis.

La journaliste était aux anges : révélations, révélations et révélations !!!

* * *

_**Vous en avez de la chance aujourd'hui! **_

_**Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un! lol**_

**_En fait, c'est surtout parce que le serveur à eu des problème et ne voulais pas me laisser ajouter un autre chapitre et je voulais faire ça au plus vite alors... bon bin vous voila avec deux chapitres à lire au lieux d'un!_**

**_N'oubliez pas les Reviews!_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


	13. Chapitre 13

Certains d'entre vous pensiez que j'avais oublier les deux fantômes dans les toilettes... ERREUR!

Je voulais attendre qqs chapitre pour parler d'eux, voilà tout.

Le chapitre est court, mais il raconte se qu'il se passe dans les toilettes de mimi pendant que les "vivants" s'égosillent grace à la belle potion de sévérus!

* * *

**_Quand Potions rime avec Chansons _**

**_Chapitre 13 :_**

Pendant ce temps là, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, les suggestions allaient de bon train ! Peeves et Mimi avaient été rejoints par les autres fantômes et Miss Teigne. Bien entendu, la vieille chatte ne parlait pas, mais tous les fantômes présents comprenaient facilement quand elle était d'accord avec eux…

Aucunes des suggestions afin de « gâcher » la petite fête ne tenaient vraiment la route. En effet, il leur serait difficile d'inonder la grande salle avec de la boue nauséabonde, ou encore de transformer toutes les personnes présentes en boulettes de viandes pour spaghettis… Miss Teigne avait particulièrement aimé cette dernière idée… Elle aurait pu dévorer la femme qui était en train de lui voler son « maître » !

**Baron Sanglant :** Sois un peu sérieux Peeves voyons ! Nous sommes des fantômes !

**Peeves :** Non ! Vous êtes des fantômes, Miss Teigne est une chatte et je suis un esprit frappeur !

**Nick quasi sans tête :** Là n'est pas le problème voyons ! Ce que veux dire Monsieur le Baron, c'est qu'on ne peux pas les égorger ! Même si nous avions des corps, ce n'est pas moral du tout !

**Mimi Geignarde :** Et moi je pense comme Peeves pour une fois ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de s'amuser sans nous alors qu'on a été espionné pour eux chez les méchants ! Ce n'est pas pour dire, mais au manoir Malfoy, on aurait pu penser que les canalisations seraient un petit peu plus propres !

**Nick :** Je sais Mimi, mais les égorger n'est en rien une bonne solution ! Ce sont des héros de guerre, ne l'oublie pas !

**Peeves :** Mais pas le ministre !

**Baron Sanglant :** C'est vrai, lui, même Dumbledore ne l'aime pas !

**Mimi : **Oui, et Harry non plus !

**Nick :** Depuis quand tu l'appelle par son prénom toi ?

**Mimi :** Depuis que j'espère qu'il meurt pour lui faire une petite place dans mes toilettes !

**Peeves :** Là n'est pas la question ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Vous voulez pas faire de mal aux « héros de guerre », d'accord ! Mais le ministre, lui, il est surnommé « le lâche de la guerre », alors je pense qu'on doit se concentrer sur lui !

**Nick :** Il se trouve que, exceptionnellement, je suis d'accord avec toi !

**Mimi :** Moi aussi ! Ce sale Ministre a fait beaucoup trop de mal à Harry !

**Peeves :** Encore lui ! Non mais tu ne peux pas arrêter de nous parler de lui !?! De toute façon, tu sais très bien qu'il prévoit de demander la jeune Weasley en mariage, on a surpris ces « répétitions » le mois dernier !

**Miss Teigne : **Miaou !

**Baron Sanglant :** Bon, on se calme ! Je vois qu'on est tombé d'accord sur un point : On ne se venge que sur le ministre Scrimgeour !

**Les autres fantômes présents :** Oui !!!! Le ministre ! Le ministre ! Le ministre !

Après quelques minutes, le calme réapparu dans les toilettes. Malheureusement, le même problème persistait : Que pouvait bien faire des fantômes, un esprit frappeur et une chatte contre un ministre de la magie ?

Mais laissons les où ils sont pour le moment et redirigeons nous vers la grande salle, afin de suivre la suite...

* * *

**Oui, oui, je sais, c'est assez court! Mais je ne voulais pas mélanger un chapitre avec les fantomes et un chapitre avec se qu'il se passe dans la grande salle! La suite sera plus longue, promis! **

**en attendant, vous en pensez quoi? Vous aimez ou pas? **

**A votre avis (qui est très important), que vont-ils faire à Scrimgeour? Y aura-til quelqu'un pour défendre le pauvre ministre? Si oui qui? **

**N'oubliez pas les REVIEWS!!!!**

**Merci de ma lire**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	14. Titres et interprètes des chansons!

Voici les chansons utiliser dans les 15 premiers chapitres!

Etant donné que vous avez été nombreux à me les demander, les voici!

* * *

_**Titres et interprètes des chansons utilisés !**_

**__**

L'amour existe encore de Hélène Ségara

Au nom des frustrées de Linda Lemay

Fruits de la passion de Francky Vincent

Tu es mon autre Duo de Maurane et Lara Fabian

Mon mec à moi De Patricia Kaas

Il me dit que je suis belle de Patricia Kaas

Où sont les hommes ? De Patricia Kaas

Des poux et des sous de Pierre Perret

Ca la fait marrer de Pierre Perret

C'est le printemps de Pierre Perret

Femme de Pierre Perret

J'ai encore rêvé d'elle duo de Zazie et un homme dont je ne me souvient pas du nom, mais cette chanson à aussi été chanté par une des star académie je crois !

Primitif de Pierre Perret

Avoir une fille extraite de Roméo et Juliette

La demande en mariage extraite de Roméo et Juliette

Cheveu blanc de Renaud

La visite de Linda Lemay

La cassette vidéo de Linda Lemay

En relisant ta lettre de Serge Gainsbourg

L'incompétence de Linda Lemay

A Poil de Pierre Perret

Toutes les femmes de ta vie des L5

Les souliers verts de Linda Lemay

Sea, sex and Sun de Serge Gainsbourg

Devant les lavabos de Renaud

Le Pouvoir extraite de Roméo et Juliette

J'aime pas les femmes de Linda Lemay

Quand Je serai vieux de Michel Sardou

* * *

Ensuite, certains d'entre vous m'ont demandé pourquoi je n'utilisait pas de chansons du roi soleil, vous m'avez proposer de très bonne chansons, seulement, je ne pense pas qu'elles collent avec cette fictions et la tournure qu'elle à prise, peut-être une autre fois!

Vous m'avez aussi proposer de faire chanter "C'est pas ma faute" de Romé et Juliette par Drago, je suis complètement d'accord, cette chanson lui collerais bien à la peau, mais encore une fois, pas dans cette fiction étant donné qu'il n'est pas là! Il était un mangemort, donc, il ne va pas fêter la fin de la guerre avec l'ordre du Phoenix! Mais dans une autre fiction pourquoi pas! D'ailleur, dans ma fiction "**_Avant la bataille finale"_** il fait quelques rmeraques sur cette chansons!

Voilà, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire! La suite viendras bientôt, je vous le promet!

Lorelei Candice Black!


	15. Chapitre 14

Salut!

Je suis à la recherche de chansons que pourraient chanter Hagrid ou Rita Skeeter, si vous avez des idée, n'hésiter surtout pas à me les sousmettres! J'étudierais toutes vos propositions!

Merci

Lorelei Candice Black

* * *

**_Quand Potions rime avec Chansons _**

_**Chapitre 14 :**_

La prestation du ministre ne fut pas succédée de beaucoup d'enthousiasme, donc, le vieux choixpeau n'eu aucun mal à avoir le silence. Il annonça alors : **_« Sybill Trelawney, J'aime pas les femmes. »_**

La professeur de divination se leva dignement, disant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle le savait, qu'elle l'avait vu dans sa tasse de thé le matin même…

« _Mais bien sur_ » pensaient Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et bien d'autres.

_Y'a bien des fois, j'aime pas les femmes  
Souvent, j'les hais parce qu'elles sont belles_

« C'est sûr qu'elle n'a pas un physique super… Elle doit avoir la jalousie facile ! » Chuchota Hermione à Ginny, sous les regards réprobateurs de Lavande, Parvati et Padma.

_  
Quand elles sont fortes, je les blâme  
De vouloir s'prendre pour des hommes_

« Quand tu regardes Bibine, tu comprends de qui elle parle ! » Chuchota Severus à Sirius qui lui répondit :

« Je crois qu'elle lui en veut de lui avoir soit disant piquer un mec… J'ai entendu une dispute à Prés au lard y'a quelques mois… »

« A mon avis, elle s'est fait des idées plus qu'autre chose… » Conclut le professeur de potions. 

Y 'a bien des fois, j'aime pas les hommes  
Je leur en veux d'être infidèles

« J'en connais qui ont intérêt de se tenir à carreaux ! » Ginny avait dit cela en regardant Harry d'une façon très claire ! Le jeune homme ne pu que déglutir et sourire tendrement à sa future compagne.

_  
Mais, quand j'pense aux femmes qu'ils trompent  
J'me dis que c'est bien fait pour elles_

« Mais bien sûr que c'est de leurs fautes ! Non mais elle se prend pour qui elle ?! » S'indigna Hermione.

_Car, bien des fois, j'aime pas les femmes  
Et leur beau discours de p'tite mère_

« Ces beaux discours de petite mère, elle était bien contente de les avoir quand elle a eu le cœur brisé par Severus qui a refusé ses avances ! » Riposta madame Pomfresh.

_  
Et j'meurs de honte quand elles se pâment  
Pour un idiot d'homme ordinaire_

« Je peux savoir se qu'elle appelle un homme ordinaire ? » Chuchota Minerva

« Certainement toutes personnes n'ayant aucun goût bizzard. Le genre de personnes que l'on ne connaît pas pour son « originalité » ! » Lui répondit Albus, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Parce que, bien sûr, j'aime pas les hommes  
Quand ils me chassent d'leur univers

« Elle ne voudrait quand même pas qu'on l'invite à boire une bière avec nous non ? » Ricana Severus. (Oui, vous avez bien lu, maintenant qu'il s'entend bien avec Sirius, monsieur Ricane et rigole aussi parfois ! Attention, il se peu qu'il lui arrive de rire aussi.)

_  
J'voudrais qu'y m' prennent pour un des leurs  
J'voudrais partager leur bière_

« Apparemment si ! » Lui répondit alors Sirius, abasourdit.

J'me sens ridiculement femme  
C'est-à-dire frustrée de nature

« Ca elle n'avait pas besoin de nous le dire ! On le savait qu'elle était frustrée ! » Ricana Hermione, toujours sous le regard réprobateur des jumelles Patil et de Lavande.

_  
Une de ces qui font les drames  
Pendant qu'leurs hommes font les durs_

« Parce qu'elle trouve qu'elle ne fait pas assez de drame en cour ? » Ricana Harry.

Y'a bien des fois, j'aime pas les hommes  
Et, pourtant, j'voudrais qu'ils m'adoptent

« Oh pitié non ! Pitié pour la gente masculine ! » Mima théâtralement Sirius, sous le regard rieur de Minerva et Albus.

_  
Qu'y m'apprennent à ret'nir mes larmes  
A m'sentir fière d'être sotte_

« Au moins, elle admet qu'elle l'es, sotte ! » Chuchota Ron à Hermione qui riait maintenant ouvertement, sans se soucier des regards noirs des trois autres filles.

C'que j'peux m'en vouloir d'être une femme  
Surtout quand j'tombe dans les filets  
D'un de ces pauvres polygames  
Qui m'jure de s'en aller jamais

« C'est à lui de s'en vouloir de c'être fait prendre par elle ! Tu imagines le pauvre gars ? » Ricana Charlie à Bill

« Oui, il a due changer de bord tout de suite après ! » Lui répondit Bill sur le même ton.

J'aime pas les hommes qui me déchirent  
J'aime pas les femmes qui me consolent  
Lorsque les hommes veulent revenir  
Y 'a ces mêmes femmes qui me les volent

« On ne peut pas te voler se que tu n'as jamais eu Sybill » Marmonna madame Bibine

J'aime pas les femmes quand elles vieillissent  
Avec des marques de chagrin

« Elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'a elle si elle est pas heureuse, si elle essayait d'être un peu plus normal et moins morbide, je suis certaine qu'elle pourrait trouver le bonheur cette pauvre petite ! » Dit Molly Weasley. (Et oui, on est mère poule ou on ne l'est pas, même avec ceux qui ne sont pas de sa famille.)

_  
Je hais les hommes de père en fils  
Car y comprennent jamais rien_

« Là je doit dire qu'elle a pas tord » Dit Severus

« Comment ça ? » demanda Sirius

« Potter père n'a jamais rien compris aux potions, Potter fils ne comprend pas beaucoup plus… »

« Je vois… Bin tu sais, chacun ses talents… Toi les potions, et eux le Quidditch ! »

« Sirius, j'ai bien entendu ! Tu viens de faire un compliment à Severus ? » Intervint Remus. Les deux « nouveaux amis » rougirent instantanément et dans un bel ensemble. Cela n'échappa pas au regard du directeur de l'école qui sourit alors…

« Enfin, ça bouge un peu entre eux… Je savais que le proverbe qui aime bien châtie bien était vrai pour eux ! » Pensa Albus, souriant tendrement à Minerva.

J'aime pas les femmes qui se promènent  
Qui s'en vont s'perdre dans tes secrets  
Elles sont peut-être les prochaines  
Que tu bris'ras à tout jamais

« Elle a quand même du souffrir beaucoup ! La pauvre ! » Chuchota Lavande à Dean, qui faisait semblant d'approuver. 

Toi que je hais  
Toi que j'aimais

La fin de la chanson reçu de polis applaudissements, mais aussi quelques rires plus ou moins discrets. La femme retourna s'asseoir à sa place, droite et digne comme toujours. Personne ne vit les quelques larmes couler sur ses joues.

Le choixpeau savait qu'elle avait souffert en chantant cette chanson, mais il avait voulu la faire descendre de son pied d'éstale. Il n'avait pas oublié que lors de la première année de la jeune femme au collège de Poudlard, celle-ci avait affirmé qu'il était inutile car elle pouvait voir l'avenir et dire elle-même où devaient être répartis les élèves… _« L'idiote, c'est bien fait pour elle ! »_ Pensa amèrement le vieux chapeau.

* * *

**_Alors, _**

**_Reviews?_**

**_SVP..._**

**_Merci!:_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


	16. Chapitre 15

**_Quand Potions rime avec Chansons _**

**_Chapitre 15 :_**

Après avoir remis la professeur de divination à sa place, le choixpeau se mis à réfléchir… qui pouvait bien monter sur scène après ça ? Il voyait bien que la vieille Skeeter prenait des notes… Enfin… Des notes, c'est peu dire… Elle avait déjà remplis au moins 8 calepins… Le choixpeau la soupçonnait de noter absolument tout, des chansons aux interprètes… L'édition de la Gazette du lendemain allait être très intéressante et instructive pour ceux qui n'étaient pas présent se soir. Oui… Il allait aider la vieille journaliste à écrire un article des plus amusants pour le monde sorcier… Mais qui allait donc être le prochain… Il fallait se décider assez vite car ils commençaient tous à discuter entre eux, donc, plus il attendrait, plus il devrait crier pour attirer leur attention.

« _Oh mais voilà, j'ai une bonne idée… Je vais me jouer du fait que Dumbledore refuse de se considérer comme étant vieux… Il veut être jeune, et bien je sens qu'ils vont tous bien en rire… Peut-être même que cette bonne vieille Minerva prendra peur… hahaha… oui… _» Pensa le vieux chapeau avant d'annoncer :

**_« Albus Dumbledore, Quand Je serai vieux. »_**

L'annonce du choixpeau laissa la salle perplexe… Au vus du titre, pourquoi donc Dumbledore le chanterait ? Il était le doyen de cette soirée ! Bien entendu, il était encore dynamique et plein de vie… Et il était vrai qu'il était friand de friandises et jeux… La rumeur disait qu'il était un des plus gros clients des jumeaux Weasley… Mais de là à dire qu'il n'était pas vieux…

Albus sourit largement en lançant un regard de défis à l'auteur de cette annonce, se leva et se dirigea lentement et dignement vers la scène. La musique débuta dès que le directeur fut sur scène.

Dans la salle on pouvait voir Rita Skeeter, dont la langue sortait de sa bouche tant l'avidité de savoir était grande. Elle sentait un scoop… Mais devait-elle vraiment faire confiance à son instinct de journaliste, après avoir remarquer sa « perte » de talent ?

_Quand je serai vieux,  
Je serai teigneux comme un chien_

« Hé ! Mais c'est pas teigneux un chien ! C'est tout mignon et gentil et fidèle… » Protesta Sirius, assez fort pour provoquer des ricanements autour de lui.

_  
Et méchant, exigeant, emmerdant._

« Et bin on peut dire qu'il a pris de l'avance, il est déjà emmerdant ! » Chuchota Sévérus à Sirius, sous le regard réprobateur de la nouvelle « compagne » du directeur.

_  
Je casserai ma canne sur les chevelus,  
Les barbus, les chanteurs, et les musiciens,  
Des vauriens_

« Et sur la tête du ministre il le ferait ? S'il le faut, je la lui offre moi la canne ! » Dit Harry

« Oui, une bonne grosse canne bien lourde… en plomb par exemple ! » Lui répondit Ginny en rigolant.

_  
Mais chaque fois que j'en aurai le temps,  
Entre un calva et un petit blanc,  
Je raconterai qu'il y a cinquante ans,  
C'était autre chose d'avoir vingt ans,  
Qu'on n'était pas comme ces blancs-becs,  
Malades au dix-huitième cul sec._

« Tu veux dire qu'il boit ? » demanda Fred

« Pour être comme il est à son âge, il n'y a pas cinquante explications… » Lui répondit George

« Quand même, il n'est plus si jeune que ça… Il devrait ouvrir les yeux un peu et se rendre à l'évidence… C'est qu'il a 20 ans de plus que moi… Et je ne suis plus toute jeune non plus… Mon Albus va se tuer s'il continue à vivre comme ça… Dés demain, je vais le surveiller de près ! Il va devoir changer son régime ! Plus de sucre, il le remplacera par… autre chose ! » Pensait Minerva tout en regardant Albus.

Quand je serai vieux,

« Comment ça quand je serai vieux ! Il pense tout de même pas qu'il est jeune non ?! » S'inquiéta Harry

« Je pense qu'il doit penser se trouver entre deux âges… Ou alors il n'ose pas admettre qu'il n'est plus tout jeune. » Expliqua Hermione.

_  
Je serai, sous mes cheveux blancs,  
Egoïste, anarchiste, emmerdant._

« Mais se vieux fou l'est déjà anarchiste et emmerdant ! J'espère qu'il n'essaiera pas de faire pire, sinon on est tous mal ! » Marmonna le ministre de la magie avec humeur.

_  
Je montrerai mes fesses aux Aurores,  
Aux barbus, aux maires, aux élus du pays,  
Des brebis,_

« Ron, tu sais, finalement, je suis pas certain d'avoir envie de faire Auror… Je vais peut-être prendre le poste de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal qu'il m'a proposé… » Dit Harry à un Ron qui semblait aussi tenter de chercher une nouvelle voie dans la quelle s'engager… (C'est vrai ça, vous avez envie de les voir vous, les fesses de Dumbledore ?)

_  
Mais chaque fois que j'en aurai le temps,  
Entre un calva et un petit blanc,  
Je referai l'histoire de France  
De Charles de Gaulle à Mendès France  
Et si personne ne m'interrompt,  
Je mettrai sur le trône un Bourbon._

« Pourquoi l'histoire de France ? » Demanda Sirius à Severus ; (Et oui, il laisse Remus tranquille, il préfère se tourner vers son nouvel « ami »)

« J'en sais rien, c'est sûrement une autre ses passions ridicules comme les bonbons et les histoires drôles… » Lui répondit le professeur de potions avec le sourire. (Oui oui, le sourire !)

Quand je serai vieux,  
J'aurai des petits-enfants,  
Mes gamins, mes copains, mes garçons.

« QUOI ? Non mais il n'est pas un peu fou ! Je suis trop vieille pour lui faire des enfants ! Et sans enfants il n'aura pas de petits-enfants ! » S'inquiéta Minerva à haute voix

« Ne t'en fait pas Minerva, tu sais bien qu'il considère Harry, Severus et Remus comme ces fils, alors il parle sûrement de leurs enfants à eux ! » Lui expliqua Tonks avec un doux sourire réconfortant. La plus âgée des deux poussa un soupir de soulagement !

_  
Je n'avouerai qu'à eux ce qui a fait ma vie,  
Mes chansons, mes folies et mes femmes aussi,_

« Et bien les pauvres petits, ils vont en entendre des choses… C'est un miracle s'ils n'en sortent pas traumatisé ! » Chuchota Sirius à Severus et Remus qui lui répondirent par des ricanements approbateurs.

_  
Des jolies,  
Mais chaque fois que j'en aurai le temps,  
Entre un calva et un p'tit blanc  
Je leur montrerai la grand-mère  
Qui m'a subi sa vie entière  
Et si y'en a un qui rigole,  
J'te jure que j'lui mets une torgnole._

« Les pauvres petits ! Haha ! Sa risque d'être drôle de le voir avec des enfants lui ! » Ricana Dean alors que Ginny disait à Harry :

« Si tu veux des enfants, je te jure qu'il ne les gardera pas seul ! Ils auront assez de Fred, George et Sirius pour leur apprendre des bêtises ! » Harry ne pu qu'acquiescer de la tête, tout en se disant qu'il trouverait bien un moment pour renégocier ça.

Comme au temps du vieux temps,  
Du bon temps...

« Pff, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir écrire à ce sujet… Tu parles d'un scoop, tout le monde le sait que le vieux Dumby se prends pour plus jeune qu'il ne l'est ! Il va falloir que je cherche ailleurs moi ! » Marmonnait la vieille journaliste.

_  
Oh si y'en a un qui rigole,  
J'te jure que j'lui met une torgnole.  
Comme au temps  
Du bon temps,  
De mon temps._

La fin de la chanson fut applaudit chaleureusement. Le choixpeau lui, était furieux contre lui-même. La chanson n'avait eu aucun impacte sur le vieux directeur ! Rien, pas un petit rougissement, pas de dé fidélisation du publique… RIEN ! Il allait devoir frapper encore plus fort cette fois… « _Mieux vaut le laisser tranquille… Sinon, c'est moi qui vais finir par me ridiculiser !_ »

* * *

**_Alors, je suis désolée de faire des chapitres si courts, mais j'ai de moins en moins d'idées de chansons, alors je fait durer! Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai quand même encore de quoi écrire environ 10 chapitres, peut-êtres plus... On verra bien! Mais grâce à certaines de vos bonnes idées, j'ai de quoi en faire plus de temps en temps._**

**_Vous en pensez quoi?_**

**_Reviews?_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Petite annonce:**

**_Voilà, comme vous pouvez le remarquer, Rita Skeeter compte se servir de cette soiré afin de signer son grand retour dans la presse à scandale. J'y fais plusieurs allusions à quelques moments... _**

**_J'aimerais, dans les chapitres à venir (peut être pas les prochains, mais quand même, les futures quoi!), mettre des exraits de ces articles du genre "demain, dans la gazette, on pourra lire..." ou encore, pourquoi pas, faire un ou deux chaitre avec que ces articles, genre Rita qui y pense ou qqch comme ça! _**

**_Pourquoi Je vous dit ça? Et bien c'est simple, je ne suis pas certaine que je ferais une bonne "Rita Skeeter" dans ma façon d'écrire, donc, si vous en avez envie, laissez vous aller, écriver sur le ou les épisodes que vous préférez dans cette fiction et faites un article que Skeeter aurait pu écrire... Je les lirais, puis je les mettrais dans l'histoire, sans oublier, ne vous en faites pas, de mettre le pseudo de la personne qui les a écrite. _**

**_Alors, à vos claviers, j'attends vos idées!_**

**_Merci de ce petit coup de main!_**

**_A bientôt,_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**

* * *

**_Quand Potions rime avec Chansons _**

**_Chapitre 16 :_**

Le choixpeau décida qu'il était temps pour lui de faire une pause, il dit alors :

« _Bon, moi j'ai besoin de me ressourcer un peu, alors je fais une pause d'environ une demi-heure !_ »

Cette annonce fut accueillit avec une certaine joie, les personnes pouvant ainsi discuter plus librement et se déplacer sans déranger personne.

Etrangement, ni Severus, Ni Sirius ne partirent loin l'un de l'autre, ils restèrent ensemble, à discuter… Ceci n'échappa ni au Choixpeau, ni à Dumbledore, ni à Harry, Ni à Remus… En fait, ceci n'échappa à personne et la nouvelle de leur nouvelle « amitié » serait probablement à la une du journal du lendemain.

Lavande flirtait ouvertement avec Seamus, Dean et Padma se rendaient à la table des boissons et Charlie emmenait Parvati pour une « petite promenade près du lac » en attendant que les chansons ne reprennent.

Madame Pomfresh emmenait Maugrey Fol'œil à l'infirmerie afin de soigner son soudain mal de tête, Albus et Minerva échangeaient leur premier vrai baiser ensemble, Luna et Neville avaient bien vite disparus on ne sait trop où, Molly et Arthur Weasley discutaient avec Fleur et Bill de la pluie et du beau temps, Remus et Tonks commentaient avec Sirius et Severus les évènements de la soirée ; Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Katie, Angélina, Fred et George discutaient des nouvelles possibilités de marché pour leur boutique pendant que Rita Skeeter se promenait et semblait prendre des notes sur absolument tout se qu'il se passait et se disait.

Le « pauvre » ministre de la magie se retrouvait seul dans son coin. Même Hagrid, qui s'était fait « tout petit » depuis le début de la soirée, discutait avec animation avec des membres du département de régulation des animaux du ministère de la magie de la possibilité de ne plus interdire les dragon en Angleterre.

Rusard et Pince discutaient tranquillement dans leur coin, sans faire attention le moins du monde aux regards qui pesaient sur eux. Le vieux concierge ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte de la disparition de sa chatte.

Après 10 minutes de discutions « diverses » en compagnie du couple Lupin :

**Severus :** Hum, et si je vous disait que je sais pourquoi tout le monde chante se soir, vous me direz quoi ?

**Sirius :** Tu le sais ? Dis nous !

**Severus (rougissant):** J'ai mis un mélange de la potion de Karaoké avec de la potion de vérité dans toutes les boissons…

**Tonks : **Quoi ! C'est toi ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Severus :** Parce qu'il n'y a pas que les maraudeurs qui peuvent faire des blagues !

**Remus :** Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose dans le genre là-dessous, mais je pensais plutôt aux jumeaux Weasley…

**Sirius :** C'est tout simplement génialissime Severus ! Ta blague est magnifique ! je suis jaloux de ne pas y avoir pensé avant toi ! Bravo

**Severus rougissant légèrement et ayant l'air gêné :** Merci Beaucoup…

**Tonks :** On peut savoir se qu'il se passe entre vous là ?

**Sirius et Severus :** Quoi ? Mais non, mais rien du tout !

**Remus souriant :** A tout le monde mais pas à nous !

**Tonks :** Au début de soirée vous étiez à deux doigts de vous entre tuer et maintenant vous vous complimentez, vous rigolez ensembles, et vous vous appelez par vos prénoms !

**Sirius :** Et bien quoi ? Toi aussi tu l'appelles par son prénom non ? Et Remus aussi !

**Severus : **Exactement ! ET puis tout le monde a le droit de mûrir un peu !

**Remus :** En moins d'une heure !

**Sirius :** Oh ça va hein !

**Severus :** Oui c'est vrai quoi ! On fait ce qu'on veut ! Sirius, tu viens, je vais te montrer un livre dans lequel j'ai trouvé un certain nombre de potions qui pourraient te plaire !

**Sirius :** Bien sur ! Je te suis ! On va où ?

**Severus :** Il est dans la réserve de la bibliothèque ! Il est impossible de l'en sortir !

**Sirius :** Allons-y !

Les deux hommes sortirent sous les regards étonnés ou amusés de nombreuses personnes. Excepté les Lupin, personne ne savait qu'ils se rendaient à la réserve de la bibliothèque, donc, les idées et suppositions y allaient de bon train. Certains parlaient d'un duel à mort dans une salle abandonnée du château, d'autre d'une relation « physique »,… Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, la réserve était sombre, faiblement éclairée à la bougie, grande mais avec tant d'étagères qu'elle était en fait pleine de petits coins… Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Remus qui lui répondit par un sourire qui en disait long.

_« Après tout, s'il est heureux comme ça, c'est le principale » _avait pensé Harry.

Rita Skeeter n'avait loupé ni le départ des deux hommes, ni l'échange de regard d'Harry et Remus. Elle voulu les suivre, mais, malheureusement pour elle, elle trébucha sur Miss Teigne, qui venait de faire son entrée, suivit des fantômes et de l'esprit frappeur. La vieille chatte fut terriblement vexée que son maître ne se soit pas rendu compte de son retour… (Pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il se soit rendu compte de son absence).

Mimi Geignarde lança un regard plus que mauvais à Ginny avant de suivre les autres devant le ministre de la magie.

Aucuns d'entre eux ne dirent un mot, tout le monde les regardaient à présent en silence.

Malgré le regard mauvais que posaient les fantômes au ministre, personne ne bougea.

Rita Skeeter s'était relevée et notait avidement tout se qu'il se passait, que se soit le silence des « vivants » ou celui des « morts », elle semblait trouver une signification à chaque mouvements, à chaque regards…

Peeves étant le seul à pouvoir « toucher » quoi que se soit (bin oui, lui c'est un esprit frappeur, pas un fantôme !), il attrapa le ministre pendant que Miss Teigne sortait de la grande salle avec 2 bouteilles de Whisky pur feu dans sa gueule (oui je sais c'est peu probable, mais on dira qu'elle est une chatte spéciale qui a une super grande gueule, donc, elle peu attraper 2 bouteilles et les transporter !). Les autres fantômes formaient un cercle autour de Peeves et du ministre pendant que ceux-ci suivaient la vieille chatte.

Sir Nicolas (Nick quasi sans tête pour les incultes !) pris tout de même la parole avant de sortir :

**Nous vous prions de nous excuser pour se dérangement. Nous avons quelques mots à dire à Monsieur Scrimgeour, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous vous le rendrons avant la fin de la nuit ! Continuer à bien vous amuser surtout ! **

Sur ces paroles, le dernier fantôme sortis de a salle afin de suivre les autres dans une vieille salle de torture des cachots du château. Dans la grande salle, un drôle de silence suivit cette courte scène. Les conversations reprirent tout de même très vite et pour dire la vérité, personne ne se souciait de se qui pourrait bien arriver à l'homme qui, afin d'être certain de rester en vie, était arriver sur le champs de bataille (pour la dernière bataille), avec 3 heures de retard, prétextant une erreur de compréhension du message qui lui avait été envoyé ! Donc, comme je le disais, tout le monde se fiche de ce qu'il peut bien lui arriver !

La demi-heure de pause passa rapidement et, ceux qui en avaient profité pour sortir un peu de la salle revinrent rapidement. Ils apprirent très vite le « départ » du ministre et cela en fit rire quelques un. Lorsque Charlie et Parvati revinrent, la jeune fille état toute décoiffée et avait les joues rosies… (Le froid, voyons !)

L'infirmière et le vieil Auror ne revinrent cependant pas… Personne n'était dupe quand à la nature des soins que lui prodiguait la femme, mais personne n'osait vraiment faire de commentaires à se sujet. Après tout, ils avaient tous deux largement l'âge de trouver un peu de bonheur !

L'entré que tout le monde attendait le plus était bien entendu celle de Sirius et Severus. Ils ne se firent pas attendre et ils en surprirent quelques uns lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en riant tout deux avec un léger sourire gêné aux lèvres, des joues plus ou moins rougissantes, des cheveux plus trop à leurs places et les chemises plus froissées qu'elles ne l'étaient au départ.

Harry tenta de poser LA question à son parrain, mais celui-ci se contenta de lui lancer un discret « _plus tard, le ce foutu choixpeau ne s'en mêle pas avant, je te dirais tout plus tard_ ».

Voyant que (presque) tout le monde était de retour et que la demi heure était maintenant achevée, le vieux choixpeau réclama le silence :

**« J'espère que cette pause vous a fait autant de bien qu'à moi ! J'en ai profiter pour faire un peu le point avec moi-même et je me suis rendu compte que certaines personnes n'avaient pas encore chantée, ou que certains messages n'étaient pas encore passée alors qu'ils auraient due… Enfin voilà quoi, nous allons continuer avec Rubeus Hagrid qui nous chantera La jungle des animaux » **(de bébé Lilly)

* * *

Et oui, pas de chansons ce coup-ci! 

A votre avis, que c'est il passé dans la réserve de la bibliothèque? Je ne le dirais jamais explicitement, mais il y aura qqs sous entendus dans les prochains chapitres.

Reviews?

Lorelei Candice Black


	18. Chapitre 17

**Petite annonce:**

**_Voilà, comme vous pouvez le remarquer, Rita Skeeter compte se servir de cette soiré afin de signer son grand retour dans la presse à scandale. J'y fais plusieurs allusions à quelques moments... _**

**_J'aimerais, dans les chapitres à venir (peut être pas les prochains, mais quand même, les futures quoi!), mettre des exraits de ces articles du genre "demain, dans la gazette, on pourra lire..." ou encore, pourquoi pas, faire un ou deux chaitre avec que ces articles, genre Rita qui y pense ou qqch comme ça! _**

**_Pourquoi Je vous dit ça? Et bien c'est simple, je ne suis pas certaine que je ferais une bonne "Rita Skeeter" dans ma façon d'écrire, donc, si vous en avez envie, laissez vous aller, écriver sur le ou les épisodes que vous préférez dans cette fiction et faites un article que Skeeter aurait pu écrire... Je les lirais, puis je les mettrais dans l'histoire, sans oublier, ne vous en faites pas, de mettre le pseudo de la personne qui les a écrite. _**

**_Alors, à vos claviers, j'attends vos idées!_**

**_Merci de ce petit coup de main!_**

**_A bientôt,_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**

* * *

**_Quand Potions rime avec Chansons _**

**_Chapitre 17 :_**

Voyant que (presque) tout le monde était de retour et que la demi heure était maintenant achevée, le vieux choixpeau réclama le silence :

**« J'espère que cette pause vous a fait autant de bien qu'à moi ! J'en ai profiter pour faire un peu le point avec moi-même et je me suis rendu compte que certaines personnes n'avaient pas encore chantée, ou que certains messages n'étaient pas encore passée alors qu'ils auraient due… Enfin voilà quoi, nous allons continuer avec Rubeus Hagrid qui nous chantera La jungle des animaux » **(de bébé Lilly)

Le garde chasse rougit instantanément et se maudit de ne pas avoir réussit à se faire oublier ! Il se dirigea vers la scène sous les nombreux applaudissements de ses amis alors qu'il pensait :

_« Tout ça c'est de la faute de cette satanée femme ! Si elle ne m'avait pas repoussée et avait accepter mon amour, alors je ne serais pas là prêt à me ridiculiser mais avec elle sur un ile en voyage de noce! Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de dire 'oui' quand je lui ai demandé de m'épouser, mais non, il lui fallait du temps, et puis elle a rencontré cet idiot d'Italien ! Pff ! Ma vie est misérable ! Tout ce que j'ai, c'est Graup et mes animaux... Et puis Crockdur qui à été tué par ce mangemort de ... raz le bol! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour me faire humiler à se point? J'ai toujours été gentil avec tout le monde moi! »_

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se retrouva sur scène alors qu'une musique très enfantine se faisait entendre. Sans même s'en rendre compte, les mots sortirent de sa bouche…

_Viens, viens  
Viens _

Dans la jungle des animaux  
Le bruit sauvage peut devenir rigolo  
Frappe dans tes mains  
Puis attrape la mienne  
L'arche de Noé elle sera bientôt pleine

Hagrid faisait de petites mimiques très drôles tout en chantant. Il frappait dans ces mains lorsque la chanson le disait, puis faisait des tours sur lui-même de temps à autre. Tout le monde en était très amusé. Le garde chasse semblait s'être pris très vite dans le jeu de la chanson.

Le directeur de Poudlard rigolait a gorge déployée, Fred et George rigolaient eux aussi tout en espérant que le demi géant ne se mette pas à sautiller sur la scène. (Ça aurait fait trembler tout le château et il se serait peut-être même écroulé sous le choc.). Comme s'il avait entendu son frère, la tête de Graup apparut à une fenêtre de la grande salle et alors que Remus se levait afin de lui ouvrir la fenêtre et de lui permettre de mieux entendre Hagrid, le géant se mit à ricaner. 

Dans la jungle des animaux  
Le bruit sauvage peut devenir rigolo  
Frappe dans tes mains  
Puis attrape la mienne  
L'arche de Noé elle sera bientôt pleine

« Il a l'air malin comme ça ! Déjà que pas grand monde le prenait au sérieux mais alors maintenant ! » Pensait Rita Skeeter.

Le lion bien c'est le roi des animaux  
Pendant que l'éléphant se trempe dans l'eau  
Y a le loup amoureux de l'agneau  
Les hippopotames font du tamtam sur leur peau

« C'est que les animaux savent faire la fête ! » Ricana Sirius

« Moi aussi j'aime bien faire du tamtam sur la peau » Lui répondit Severus dans un murmure légèrement rauque.

« Hmm, il faudra que tu me montre ça à l'occasion ! » Dit alors Sirius.

Et on entend  
boum boum bem bem  
Quand arrivent les animaux de la jungle  
Et on entend  
boum boum bem bem  
Quand ils sont accrochés en file indienne

« Non mais regardez le avec ses gestes ridicules ! Non mais voyons ! Je ne vais pas le louper dans mon articles lui ! Il va en avoir pour son grade ! » Pensait la journaliste tout en prenant des notes.

_  
Dans la jungle des animaux  
Le bruit sauvage peut devenir rigolo  
Frappe dans tes mains  
Puis attrape la mienne  
L'arche de Noé elle sera bientôt pleine_

Fred et George se levèrent alors et entreprirent une danse ridiculement enfantine qui consistait à sauter en ronds tout en se tenant les mains. Très vite Dumbledore et quelques autres personnes se joignirent à eux. 

Dans la jungle des animaux  
Le bruit sauvage peut devenir rigolo  
Frappe dans tes mains  
Puis attrape la mienne  
L'arche de Noé elle sera bientôt pleine

« Tu viens danser Severus ? » Demanda Sirius

« Parce que tu appelle ça danser ? Moi je dis que c'est juste sauté ridiculement sur place ! »

« Alors et si tu venait sauter ridiculement avec moi ? »

Severus rougit alors sous le sous-entendu. Tout le monde eux, à ce moment là, la surprise de voir le très craint professeur de potions se lever, prendre la main tendue de Sirius Black et 'danser » avec lui. 

Pendant que les singes font les sot  
L'alligator embrasse madame Croco  
La girafe chante avec son grand cou  
Le perroquet répète avec le hibou

« J'arrive pas à le croire ! Patmol danse avec Rogue ! Beurk » Dit Harry

« Et tu crois qu'ils ont fait quoi pendant la pause hein ? » Lui demanda Ginny de façon très suggestive. Harry ne lui répondit pas mais pris une mine légèrement horrifiée. 

Et on entend  
boum boum bem bem  
Quand arrivent les animaux de la jungle  
Et on entend  
boum boum bem bem  
Quand ils sont accrochés en file indienne

Même ceux qui ne dansaient pas frappaient à présent dans leurs mains.

_  
C'est qui ça ?  
Secoue ça !  
C'est qui ça ?  
Secoue ça !  
C'est qui ?  
Secoue !  
C'est qui ?  
Secoue !  
C'est qui ?_

Graup aussi semblait s'amuser. Il frappait dans ses mains tout en prenant garde à ne pas le faire trop fort afin de ne faire aucun dégât. 

Dans la jungle des animaux  
Le bruit sauvage peut devenir rigolo  
Frappe dans tes mains  
Puis attrape la mienne  
L'arche de Noé elle sera bientôt pleine

Dans la jungle des animaux  
Le bruit sauvage peut devenir rigolo  
Frappe dans tes mains  
Puis attrape la mienne  
L'arche de Noé elle sera bientôt pleine

Tout le monde rigolait quand ils retournèrent à leurs places. Hagrid salua son frère avant de retourner s'asseoir dans un coin éloigné, espérant se faire à nouveau oublier du choixpeau.

Graup, lui, décida de rester à la fenêtre afin de voir la suite.

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? 

je sais que certains n'aimet pas trop se genre de chansons, moi non plus à vrai dire, mais quand j'ai lu les paroles, j'ai penser que se serai drole qu'Hagrid les chante... Ne vous en faîtes pas, il va chanter des choses plus sérieuse et mieux par la suite!

N'oubliez pas de me laissez qqs reviews!

Lorelei Candice Black


	19. Chapitre 18

**Réponse à la reviews de Dracoholic :**

Tu dis que ma fiction ne mérites pas ta reviews? Très bien, alors je t'en pris, ne perds pas ton temps à en laisser! De toute évidence, tu n'avais aucune envie de mettre une reviews alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'as fait.

Si la lire te donne envie de vomir, alors je t'en pris, cesse de lire! Personne ne t'oblige à aller plus loin!

Tu veux que je suprime ma fiction? Désolée mais je ne le ferais pas, car, contrairement à se que tu penses, certaines personne l'aimes bien et me laissent de très bonne reviews!

Quand aux fautes de grammaire, je te signale que j'ai prévenu dès le début qu'il y en aurait et que je n'ai pas la prétention de me considérée comme un écrivain proffessionnel, seulement comme une fan de Harry Potter qui aime bien s'amuser un peu et faire partager ses idée et ses délires!

Je ne suis pas contre les reviews négatives, loin de là, je suis même contente quand on me dit ce qui ne vas pas avec mes fictions, les petites ou grosses erreur, comme dans un chapitre plus tôt ou j'avais oublier de supprimer un sous entendu de Sybill qui faisait des confessions sur l'oreiller avec Rogue... Un oublie lors de mes modification... On me l'as fait remarquer, et bien que je ne puisse plus le modifier sur se site (sinon dite moi comment faire), je l'ai modifier sur mon ordi.

Cependant, je n'aime pas trop les reviews dans le genre de la tienne ou on a l'impression que c'est le couteau sous la gorge que tu a lu la fiction... Si lire le travail des autre te fais aussi mal, alors arrête tout de suite, ça vaut mieux pour toi.

Pour que les autres lecteurs comprennent de quoi je parle ici, voici la reviews que tu m'as laissée sur le chapitre 2:

_"Les gentils ont gagnez cette guerre, Harry a tué Voldemort et tout va bien."_

_Rien que ta première phrase me donne envie de vomir._

_Tu ne mérites même pas la review que je t'envois, tu sais ?_

_Respecte au moins tes lecteurs et va t'acheter un bouquin de grammaire et de conjuguaison. Non, va plutôt supprimer cette histoire du site, parce qu'elle est lamentable. Et je suis polie._

_Une fan de littérature, ce qui n'est défiitivement pas ton cas. Si je me trompe, alors je me demande on va le monde._

Voilà se que j'avais à dire! Tu ne m'as pas laisser ton email, donc j'ai été obligée de répondre ici. Encore une chose, je ne suis pas contre les reviews dans se genre, mais j'aime toujours y répondre, alors la prochaine fois, laissez moi un mail ou je puisse vous contacter. 

Merci d'avoir fait l'effort surhumain de lire ma fiction **Dracoholic,** peut-être à bientôt, peut être pas... 

Lorelei Candice Black

* * *

**Petite annonce:**

**_Voilà, comme vous pouvez le remarquer, Rita Skeeter compte se servir de cette soiré afin de signer son grand retour dans la presse à scandale. J'y fais plusieurs allusions à quelques moments... _**

**_J'aimerais, dans les chapitres à venir (peut être pas les prochains, mais quand même, les futures quoi!), mettre des exraits de ces articles du genre "demain, dans la gazette, on pourra lire..." ou encore, pourquoi pas, faire un ou deux chaitre avec que ces articles, genre Rita qui y pense ou qqch comme ça! _**

**_Pourquoi Je vous dit ça? Et bien c'est simple, je ne suis pas certaine que je ferais une bonne "Rita Skeeter" dans ma façon d'écrire, donc, si vous en avez envie, laissez vous aller, écriver sur le ou les épisodes que vous préférez dans cette fiction et faites un article que Skeeter aurait pu écrire... Je les lirais, puis je les mettrais dans l'histoire, sans oublier, ne vous en faites pas, de mettre le pseudo de la personne qui les a écrite. _**

**_Alors, à vos claviers, j'attends vos idées!_**

**_Merci de ce petit coup de main!_**

**_A bientôt,_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**

* * *

**_Quand Potions rime avec Chansons _**

**_Chapitre 18 :_**

Le choixpeau avait, lui aussi, bien rigolé. Il décida que le moment était venu pour un petit moment d'émotion. Une fois que le silence se fit, il éleva la voix et dit :

**« Bin, alors je veux voir sur scène Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie et Bill Weasley ainsi que celui qui sera bientôt leur frère Harry Potter sur scène, la chanson sera Une mère. »** (De Lynda Lemay)

Les 8 personnes se rendirent sur scène en silence. Harry se sentait légèrement gênée de se trouver au beau milieu des Weasley pour une chanson comme celle là. Il est vrai qu'il considérait Molly Weasley comme sa mère, que les fils Weasley le considéraient comme leur frère (qu'il serait une fois marié à Ginny), et que Molly l'aimait comme un fils, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir mal, comme s'il volait aux Weasley un moment privilégié. Comme s'ils avaient sentis sa gêne, les frères roux le prirent par l'épaule afin de le rapprocher d'eux.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite sur scène, lorsque la musique débuta, la salle fut plongée dans le noir, à l'exception d'un spot de lumière (venu de nulle part) qui illuminait Molly Weasley.

**Tous : **_Une mère,  
_**Percy : **_Ca travaille à temps plein,  
_**Fred :**_Ca dort un œil ouvert,  
_**George :**_C'est d'garde comme un chien,_

« Moi je connais des chiens qui ne sont jamais de gardent et dorment les deux yeux fermé à chaque fois ! » Murmura Remus juste assez fort pour que Sirius puisse l'entendre. Celui-ci lui répondit en lui lançant un regard digne du Rogue des grands jours. (Oh mon dieu, c'est que c'est contagieux ! Vite, mettez les en quarantaines !)

_  
_**Ron : **_Ca court au moindre petit bruit,  
_**Harry :**_Ca s'lève au petit jour,  
_**Ginny :**_Ca fait des petites nuits._

« C'est sûr qu'avec Fred et George, elle n'a pas dû bien dormir souvent la pauvre ! » Chuchota Minerva.

_  
_**Tous : **_C'est vrai,  
_**Charlie : **_Ca crève de fatigue,  
_**Bill :**_Ça danse à tout jamais une éternelle gigue,  
_**Harry :**_Ça reste auprès de sa couvée,  
_**Ginny :**_Au prix de sa jeunesse,  
_**Ron :**_Au prix de sa beauté._

Ils firent tous apparaître une rose (certaines rouges, d'autres blanches ou oranger ou encore roses.). Molly Weasley, qui avait déjà les larmes aux yeux ne pu s'empêcher de rougir tout en souriant. Il était évident qu'elle était plus qu'émue par les paroles de ses enfants.

**Tous : **_Une mère,  
_**Bill : **_Ca fait ce que ça peut,  
_**Charlie : **_Ca ne peut pas tout faire,  
_**Fred et George : **_Mais ça fait de son mieux._

« Au moins ils le reconnaissent ! » Pensa Arthur Weasley, un brin jaloux de ne pas avoir droit, lui aussi, à une chanson.

**Tous : **_Une mère,  
_**Percy : **_Ca calme des chamailles,_

« Ca oui, je suis certaine qu'elle a due en calmer des disputes et des bagarres avec eux tous ! » Pensa Minerva.

_  
_**Ginny : **_Ca peigne d'autres cheveux que sa propre broussaille._

« Et pourtant ils en auraient eu bien besoin ! » Pensa amèrement la vieille journaliste aigrie qui avait arrêté de prendre des notes.

**Tous : **_Une mère,  
_**Ron : **_C'est plus comme les autres filles,  
Ca oublie d'être fière,  
_**Harry : **_Ca vit pour sa famille,_

« Je suis certain que Lily est fier d'entendre son fils en se moment ! » Dit Sirius alors que Remus approuvait silencieusement. 

**Tous : **_Une mère,  
Ca s'confie nos bercails,  
C'est pris comme un noyau dans l'fruit de ses entrailles  
Une mère,  
_**Charlie : **_C'est là qu'ça nous protège,  
_**Bill : **_Avec les yeux pleins d'eau,  
_**Percy : **_Les cheveux pleins de neige_

« C'est sûr que quand on doit leur courir après en plein hiver… » Pensa Molly avec une pointe de nostalgie. C'est vrai que l'époque de l'enfance de ses « petits » lui manquait et elle avait hâte d'avoir des petits enfants. 

**Tous : **_Une mère,  
_**Fred :**_A un moment, ça s'courbe,  
_**George : **_Ca grince quand ça s'penche,  
**Ron : **Ca n'en peut plus d'être lourde,  
_**Harry : **_Ca tombe, ça se brise une hanche,  
_**Tous : **_Puis rapidement, ça sombre,  
C'est son dernier dimanche,  
Ca pleure et ça fond à vue d'œil_

A ce moment là de la chanson, beaucoup de personnes commencèrent à sortir les mouchoirs. En effet, il était évident que les paroles de la chanson abordaient maintenant le thème de la mort de vieillesse de la mère.

_  
_**Ginny : **_Ca atteint la maigreur des plus petits cercueils,  
_**Harry : **_Ô bien sûr, ça veut revoir ensemble  
_**Charlie : **_Toute sa progéniture entassée dans sa chambre,  
_**Bill : **_Et ça fait semblant d'être encore forte,  
_**Ron : **_Jusqu'à c'que son cadet ait bien r'fermé la porte._

On pouvait voir dans les yeux de Harry qu'il repensait à sa propre mère et au fait qu'il n'avait pas put lui dire au revoir avant qu'elle ne parte. 

**Percy : **_Et lorsque, toute seule ça se retrouve,  
_**Fred : **_Ça attend dignement qu'le firmament s'entrouvre,  
_**George : **_Et puis là, ça se donne le droit,  
_**Ron : **_De fermer pour la première fois,  
_**Tous : **_Les deux yeux à la fois._

Arthur s'était rapproché de sa femme afin de la prendre dans ses bras. En effet, cette dernière était tellement émue et touchée par les paroles des « enfants » qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de pleurer.

**Tous : **_Une mère,  
Ca n'devrait pas partir,  
Mais on n'y peut rien faire,  
Mais on n'y peut rien dire._

Lorsque la lumière se ralluma sur ces dernières notes et on put alors voir que nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient sortis les mouchoirs.

Graup, lui aussi, laissait couler quelques larmes, sous l'œil attendrit de son « grand » frère qui lui apporta une nappe afin qu'il puisse se moucher.

Le choixpeau lui-même reniflait bruyamment, tout en se maudissant d'avoir choisit quelque chose d'aussi touchant en une soirée qui était supposer être joyeuse. Lorsqu'il vit que même le grand directeur de l'école s'essuyait les yeux discrètement, il sut qu'il devait enchaîner avec une chanson un peu plus joyeuse.

* * *

**_Voilà, voilà,_**

**_Un nouveau chapitre, une nouvelle chanson... _**

**_Un thème un petit peu plus sérieux que la précédente._**

**_Maintenant, la question le plus importante: Vous en pensez quoi?_**

**_Reviews? S'il vous plait!_**

**_N'oubliez pas vos idées et commentaires!_**

**_J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre aura satisfait toutes les personnes qui m'ont suggéré cette chanson._**

**_Myria Tonks, c'est toi qui m'a suggéré d'ajouter Harry aux Weasley (même si j'y avait penser, mais ne dit on pas que les grands esprits se rencontrent? lol). alors j'espère que ça t'a plu! N'oublie pas de me dire se que tu en penses (même si tu es déçu hein, n'hésite pas!)._**

**_Voilà voilà,_**

**_Alors à vos reviews!_**

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	20. Chapitre 19

**Avis aux journalistes en herbes fans au style de Rita Skeeter:**

**_Voilà, comme vous pouvez le remarquer, Rita Skeeter compte se servir de cette soirée afin de signer son grand retour dans la presse à scandale. J'y fais plusieurs allusions à quelques moments... _**

**_J'aimerais, dans les chapitres à venir (peut être pas les prochains, mais quand même, les futures quoi!), mettre des exraits de ces articles du genre "demain, dans la gazette, on pourra lire..." ou encore, pourquoi pas, faire un ou deux chaitre avec que ces articles, genre Rita qui y pense ou qqch comme ça! _**

**_Pourquoi Je vous dit ça? Et bien c'est simple, je ne suis pas certaine que je ferais une bonne "Rita Skeeter" dans ma façon d'écrire, donc, si vous en avez envie, laissez vous aller, écriver sur le ou les épisodes que vous préférez dans cette fiction et faites un article que Skeeter aurait pu écrire... Je les lirais, puis je les mettrais dans l'histoire, sans oublier, ne vous en faites pas, de mettre le pseudo de la personne qui les a écrite. _**

**_Alors, à vos claviers, j'attends vos idées!_**

**_Merci de ce petit coup de main!_**

**_A bientôt,_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**

* * *

**_Quand Potions rime avec Chansons _**

**_Chapitre 19 :_**

Le choixpeau lui-même reniflait bruyamment, tout en se maudissant d'avoir choisit quelque chose d'aussi touchant en une soirée qui était supposer être joyeuse. Lorsqu'il vit que même le grand directeur de l'école s'essuyait les yeux discrètement, il sut qu'il devait enchaîner avec une chanson un peu plus joyeuse.

Le vieux chapeau décida de laisser passer quelques minutes, le temps que tous les petites chanteurs ait le temps d'aller embrasser Madame Weasley et de regagner leur place. Il décida ensuite de se moquer un peu du plus opportuniste des Weasley. Même s'il vivait dans les bureaux de Poudlard, il connaissait bien toutes ces rumeurs qui courraient dans les bureaux du ministère… Vrai ou fausse ? Peut importe au fond, car ce qui compte, c'est de s'amuser, et si ça doit être aux dépend d'un jeune homme qui retourne sa veste à tour de bras, alors pourquoi pas ?

**« Maintenant, Percy Weasley, Je suis un Homme. » **(Michel Polnareff)

Le jeune homme se leva dignement, et c'est droit comme un piquet qu'il remonta sur la scène qu'il avait quitté il y a à peine quelques minutes.

Le titre ne lui disait rien de bon, cela devait avoir un rapport avec les rumeurs stupides que cette affreuse Skeeter avait lancé au ministère. Tout ça parce qu'il avait quitter Pénélope en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment son genre…

_La société ayant renoncé  
À me transformer  
À me déguiser  
Pour lui ressembler  
Les gens qui me voient passer dans la rue  
Me traitent de pédé  
Mais les femmes qui le croient  
N'ont qu'à m'essayer._

« Pitié ! Sans façon vraiment ! » Ricana Lavande en regardant Padma qui semblait d'accord avec elle. 

Je suis un homme  
Je suis un homme  
Quoi de plus naturel en somme  
Au lit mon style correspond bien  
A mon état civil

« C'est pas comme si on avait envie de tenter le coup ! » Marmonna Katie a Angélina, sous le regard amusé de leurs petits amis.

_  
Je suis un homme  
Je suis un homme  
Comme on en voit dans les muséums  
Un Jules, un vrai  
Un boute-en-train, toujours prêt, toujours gai._

« Toujours gai, ça dépends dans quel sens du terme ! » Ricana Hermione alors que Ginny lui répondait :

« Tu crois qu'il sait que dans les muséums les statues d'hommes que l'on voit ont les 'instruments' coupé ou cassé ? »

« Il devrait… Mais bon… C'est peut-être là qu'il veut en venir… »

« Haha haha ! »

A mon procès  
Moi, j'ai fait citer  
Une foule de témoins  
Toutes les filles du coin  
Qui m' connaissaient bien  
Quand le président m'a interrogé  
J'ai prêté serment  
J'ai pris ma plus belle voix  
Et j'ai déclaré :  
Je suis un homme

« Je vois pas se qu'il a contre les homo… » Dit Sirius sur le ton de la protestation.

« Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi ! » Acquiesça Severus sous les yeux rieurs de Remus et Tonks. _  
_

_Je suis un homme  
Quoi de plus naturel en somme  
Au lit mon style correspond bien  
À mon état civil_

« Oh mon dieu ! Tous mes fils vont monter se ridiculiser sur scène ! Même lui ! » S'écria Molly Weasley, un brin amusé tout de même.

_  
Je suis un homme  
Je suis un homme  
Pas besoin d'un référendum  
Ni d'un expert pour constater  
Qu'elles sont en nombre pair_

Fred et George semblaient bien s'amuser et commentaient entre eux chacune des paroles chanté par leur frère.

En soixante dix il n'est pas question  
Ce serait du vice  
De marcher tout nu  
Sur les avenues.  
Mais c'est pour demain  
Et un de ces jours  
Quand je chanterai  
Aussi nu qu'un tambour  
Vous verrez bien que :  
Je suis un homme

Rita Skeeter avait repris son carnet et semblait ravie d'avoir de quoi agrémenter les rumeurs qu'elle avait lancée au sujet de l'homosexualité de l'assistant personnel du ministre de la magie._  
_

_Je suis un homme  
Et de là-haut  
Sur mon podium  
J'éblouirai le monde sorcier _(désolé de la modification, mais c'est pour coller mieux !)_  
De mon anatomie_

« Pitié non ! » Supplièrent alors les frères du chanteur, accompagné de Ginny, Hermione et quelques autres.

_  
Je suis un homme  
Je suis un homme  
Quoi de plus naturel en somme  
Au lit mon style  
Correspond bien à mon état civil._

« Oh oui, des articles, j'ai de quoi en écrire des superbes pour un bon moment maintenant ! Et j'ai aussi de quoi agrémenter mes autres articles pendant un bon bout de temps ! Je savais que ça vaudrais le coup de venir se soir ! Je vais retrouver mon prestige d'antan ! » Pensait la journaliste, toujours avide de gloire.

Je suis un homme  
Je suis un homme  
Et de là-haut  
Sur mon podium  
J'éblouirai le monde sorcier  
De mon anatomie  
Je suis un homme  
Je suis un homme  
Quoi de plus naturel en somme  
Au lit mon style  
Correspond bien à mon état civil.

Je suis un homme, Je suis un homme La la la la la la la  
Je suis un homme, Je suis un homme La la la la la la la  
Je suis un homme, Je suis un homme La la la la la la la

La chanson se termina sur un Percy rougissant saluant malgré lui une salle qui applaudissait et rigolait. Le jeune homme retourna à sa place toujours aussi droit, mais s'éclipsa bien vite, prétextant un besoin pressant de se rendre aux toilettes.

Harry se tourna vers son parrain afin de voir sa réaction à la chanson et le vit en grande discussion avec l'ancien mangemort et professeur de potion Severus Rogue. Voyant ça, Harry comprit bien vite qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'accepter la nouvelle « relation » de son parrain adoré.

* * *

****

**_Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour publier, mais j'étais chez une amie qui avais besoin de mon aide et je n'avais pas accés à internet..._**

**_ Mais bon, me voici de retour... Et avec un nouveau chapitre!_**

**_Qu'en pensent mes lecteurs?_**

**_Reviews?_**

**_Merci_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Petite annonce:**

**_Voilà, comme vous pouvez le remarquer, Rita Skeeter compte se servir de cette soiré afin de signer son grand retour dans la presse à scandale. J'y fais plusieurs allusions à quelques moments... _**

**_J'aimerais, dans les chapitres à venir (peut être pas les prochains, mais quand même, les futures quoi!), mettre des exraits de ces articles du genre "demain, dans la gazette, on pourra lire..." ou encore, pourquoi pas, faire un ou deux chaitre avec que ces articles, genre Rita qui y pense ou qqch comme ça! _**

**_Pourquoi Je vous dit ça? Et bien c'est simple, je ne suis pas certaine que je ferais une bonne "Rita Skeeter" dans ma façon d'écrire, donc, si vous en avez envie, laissez vous aller, écriver sur le ou les épisodes que vous préférez dans cette fiction et faites un article que Skeeter aurait pu écrire... Je les lirais, puis je les mettrais dans l'histoire, sans oublier, ne vous en faites pas, de mettre le pseudo de la personne qui les a écrite. _**

**_Alors, à vos claviers, j'attends vos idées!_**

**_Merci de ce petit coup de main!_**

**_A bientôt,_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**

****

* * *

**_Quand Potions rime avec Chansons _**

**_Chapitre 20 :_**

Harry se tourna vers son parrain afin de voir sa réaction à la chanson et le vit en grande discussion avec l'ancien mangemort et professeur de potion Severus Rogue. Voyant ça, Harry comprit bien vite qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'accepter la nouvelle « relation » de son parrain adoré.

De son côté, le vieux chapeau avait lui aussi remarqué l'évolution de la relation « Black-Rogue » et il se mit à penser qu'il serait temps de les forcer à l'admettre en publique, de rendre les choses plus… officielles qu'officieuses.

Il se redressa du mieux qu'il le pu et annonça, d'une voix la plus doucereuse possible (petit clin d'œil au professeur de potion) :

**« Sirius Black et Severus Rogue, Ma plus belle déception. » **(Linda Lemay, et oui, je sui fan jusqu'au bout !)

Les deux hommes cessèrent de discuter à l'annonce de leurs noms (comme toute la salle puisque c'est maintenant le silence complet !). Ils se levèrent, non sans se lancer un petit sourire d'encouragement avant, et se dirigèrent vers la scène, sous les regards attentifs de toutes les personnes présentes, plus sous la plume de Rita Skeeter (qui venait d'entamer un 15ème carnet) qui notait le moindre détail de leur démarche, cherchant à y trouver des indices quelconque.

Les deux homme se retrouvèrent sur scène assez vite et la musique débuta presque aussitôt (c'est qu'il est impatient le chapeau, ça doit être l'âge !)

**Severus : **_Si l'amour m'a déçue  
C'est qu'l'amour ça déçoit  
C'est vrai que j'y ai cru _

« Oh oh oh ! Une chanson qui parle d'amour entre ces deux là, ça promet d'être intéressant ! » Pensait Rita Skeeter alors que sa plume à papote écrivait si vite qu'il était incroyable que le papier n'ai pas encore prit feu.

_  
_**Sirius : **_C'est qu'l'amour on y croit  
Bien sûr que j'ai connu  
L'amour bien avant toi _

« Quoi ! Eux deux ? L'amour ? Mais… » Bredouilla Ron sous les yeux rieurs de Fred et George et celui plein de reproche d'Hermione. Ce fut Ginny qui lui répondit :

« Grandit un peu Ronald ! Ca existe partout des hommes ensemble ! »

« Je sais ça, mais C'est Sirius ! Et c'est Rogue ! C'est… » Ron fut coupé par Harry qui Finit à sa place :

« C'est la vie, c'est l'amour… » Ginny fut contente de voir que son future mari avait l'esprit ouvert et prenait plutôt bien cette relation.

_  
_**Severus : **_Des fois l'amour ça tue _

« Je vois qu'il se souvient de ma prédiction ! Je lui ai bien dit il y a 5 ans à la saint Valentin qu'il n'aurait une chance de trouver l'amour que dans mes bras, il ne m'écoute pas et maintenant, il est condamné à mourir ! Et dans la souffrance en plus ! Le pauvre chou ! » Pensait la professeur de Divination.

_  
_**Sirius : **_Et des fois pas  
Si l'amour m'a secouée  
_**Severus : **_C'est qu'l'amour ça secoue _

« Tout dépend de là où tu le fait ! » Ricana Fred

« C'est dégoûtant ! Heureusement que ta mère ne t'entend pas ! Et toi Ron arrête de rire ! » Riposta Hermione.

_  
_**Sirius : **_C'est vrai que j'ai aimé  
Que j'ai aimé beaucoup_

« Beaucoup, vraiment ? Non ! » Ricanait Remus, tout en aillant des flashs des « quelques » petites amies de son ami.

_  
_**Severus : **_Si j'ai été déjouée  
C'est qu'lamour ça déjoue  
_**Sirius : **_ça peut se déchirer  
_**Severus : **_Aussi vite que ça s'coud_

« Je le sens venir le scoop de la soirée ! Mieux que le couple du veux directeur, mieux que la misérable demande en mariage de Potter, mieux que les confidences du ministre… Une relation amoureuse passionné entre deux anciens ennemis ! Hm ! Je le sens venir le Merlin du meilleur article, il sera à moi cette année ! » Pensait une Rita radieuse.

_  
_**Tous les deux : **_J'sais plus à quoi rêver  
quand il s'agit de nous  
J'essaie d'me raisonner  
Mais l'amour ça rend fou _

Sur la scène, les deux hommes étaient à présent face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, se tenant par les mains… (Très romantique tout ça… peut être trop pour eux ! Non ?)

Etant donné que tout le monde regardait la scène, personne ne vit Miss Teigne repartir avec, encore une fois, une bouteille pleine de Whisky pur feu et en ressortir pour se rediriger vers les cachot.

_  
_**Sirius : **_J'voudrais t'téléphoner  
_**Severus : **_Dès qu'tu t'éloignes de moi  
_**Sirius : **_J'me mets à rayonner  
_**Severus : **_Dès que je t'aperçois  
Dis-moi à quoi j'ai droit  
_**Sirius : **_Et puis je le prendrai  
Dis-moi à quoi rêver  
_**Severus : **_Et puis j'en rêverai_

**Sirius : **_Je ne demanderai rien  
_**Severus : **_Mais je ne fuirai pas  
Chaque fois que ta main  
_**Sirius : **_Se posera sur mon bras_

« Harry, ça va ? Tu ne le prends pas trop mal ? » Chuchota Ginny à l'oreille de son fiancé.

« Si Rogue fait souffrir Sirius, je le tue ! Mais sinon je suis content pour eux ! Ils ont droit d'être un peu heureux aussi ! » Lui répondit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_  
_**Severus : **_Moi qui avait l'coeur en grève  
Tranquille à la maison _

« Bien assis dans un fauteuil, à lire un magasine de potions… » Ricana George, sous les rires de Ron et Fred, avant de se prendre un regard noir de la part de leur futur beau-frère qui signifiait « la ferme ou je vous tue ». Le message étant plus que claire, les frères Weasley firent silence.

_  
_**Sirius : **_J'sens monter à mes lèvres  
_**Tous les deux : **_Cette fragile chanson  
_**Sirius : **_Je sens grimper cette fièvre  
De mon ventre à mon front _

« Une fièvre hein. Intéressant… C'est bien se que je disais… Passionnel ! Peut-être même... Envoûtant… Je dirais plutôt dégoûtant ! » La vieille journaliste semblait absorbé par son futur article et ne remarqua pas qu'elle était la seul à ne pas trouver que cette nouvelle union était une bonne nouvelle.

_  
_**Severus : **_Cette passion dont on crève  
_**Sirius : **_Ce si bel abandon  
_**Tous les deux : **_Si l'amour m'a déçue  
C'est qu'l'amour ça déçoit  
D'l'amour j'en voulais plus  
Et bon sang te voilà_

« C'est mignon ! » Chuchota Minerva alors qu'Albus lui glissait une main dans le dos.

_  
_**Sirius : **_C'est vrai que j'ai la frousse _

« Il faudra aider Sirius à se souvenir qu'il a avoué avoir la frousse ! Jamais il ne l'a dit avant ! » Chuchota Remus à sa douce et tendre qui souriait.

_  
_**Severus : **_Mais si tu me la tends  
Cette main qui est plus douce  
Que toutes celles d'avant_

« J'ai du mal à imaginer des mains sur la peau de Rogue ! » Chuchota Lavande à ses camarades de tables.

_  
_**Sirius : **_Je m'y cramponnerai  
Tant pis pour le naufrage  
Tu seras ma bouée _

« C'est si romantique ! » Fit remarquer une Parvati qui semblait toute chambouler alors que Charlie souriait. En effet, le jeune homme était certain à présent de ne pas finir la soirée seul… Mais et ensuite ? Comment allait-il faire pour casser ? Peut lui importait pour le moment ! Avec Sirius de caser, ça fait maintenant de lui LE plus grand séducteur ! HIHIHI

_  
_**Severus : **_Et je ferai bon voyage  
_**Sirius : **_Puisque l'amour c'est con  
_**Severus : **_Et puisque ça déçoit  
_**Tous les deux : **_Alors j'veux que tu sois  
Ma plus belle déception..._

La salle toute entière fut attendrie par la chanson qui se termina par un baiser des deux hommes. Le baiser semblait tendre et passionné à la fois. Il semblait que le baiser scellait une sorte de promesse : Celle de ne plus se faire souffrir, celle de veiller à ce que l'autre ne souffre plus…

Lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau à leurs places, le choixpeau se félicita. Il venait, en une soirée, de réconcilier des ennemis de toujours, encore mieux, ils étaient maintenant amant !

_« Je suis le meilleur ! Personne n'aurait pu faire mieux que moi !»_ Pensa modestement le vieux choixpeau avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers la grande salle et ses occupants.


	22. Chapitre 21

**Avis aux journalistes en herbes:**

_Si vous voulez faire de la concurence à Rita Skeeter, vous pouvez essayer de la remplacer et écrire vous même un artcile au sujet de la fête. Vous signerez Rita Skeeter, mais votre pseudonyme sera entre parenthèse à côté et vous devrez vous inspirer des différents chapitres de ma fiction pour les écrire!_

_Envoyez-les moi en reviews ou en mail, je les attents avec impatience!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_

* * *

**_Quand Potions rime avec Chansons _**

**_Chapitre 21 :_**

_« Je suis le meilleur ! Personne n'aurait pu faire mieux que moi !»_ Pensa modestement le vieux choixpeau avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers la grande salle et ses occupants, se demandant qui serait le prochain à venir sur scène subir ses foudres !

_« Oh oui ! Plus que jamais je suis tout puissant ! **Choixpeau le tout-puissant !** Hahaha ! Demain il y aura une photo de moi régnant sur cette soirée en première page de la gazette ! Hahaha ! »_ Continuait-il sur sa pensée, sans se douter le moins du monde que la journaliste se fichait pas mal de lui et ne comptait même pas le mentionner. En fait, elle n'avait même pas encore parlé de lui dans ses notes, pourtant, elle en avait pris une dizaine de carnets.

Donc, le chapeau le plus célèbre du monde sorcier se demandait qui allait être la prochaine personne à monter sur scène, en repensant à l'actualité, il se souvint avoir entendu parler du fait que beaucoup de monde essayait de se faire bien voir du jeune Potter… Et oui, bien que très jeune, tout le monde savait que le vainqueur de la guerre finirait à un poste d'importance… Les gens tentaient de manipuler Harry de la même façon qu'ils ont tenté de la faire avec Dumbledore après sa victoire sur Grindelwald.

_« Voilà, je la tiens la prochaine chanson ! »_ La voix du Choixpeau s'éleva dans la grande salle :

**« Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore, Pour arriver à moi. »** (Du roi Soleil)

Les deux hommes se levèrent en même temps, sous les regards encourageant de leurs amis, celui inquisiteur de certains et celui intéressé de la vieille Rita Skeeter qui pensait :

_« Le passé et le futur réunit sur scène… Très bien, un point à ne pas oublier dans mes articles. Je le sens, mes lecteurs vont adorer ça ! Oh oui, les deux plus grands 'défieur de ministère' sur scène en même temps !»_

Très vite, ils arrivèrent sur scène et la musique débuta. Il commencèrent à chanter avec une voix grave très « sexy ».

**Albus :**

_On veut croire ce qu'on voit  
Un autre qu'on est pas  
On est là  
Tel qu'il faut paraître_

« Tiens donc, voici une super révélation ! Je le vois déjà le Merlin du meilleur article, il sera pour moi cette année ! Le chicaneur n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! » Pensait la vieille journaliste.

**Harry :**

_Pour des gens qu'on n'aime pas  
Qui nous tire vers le bas  
Qui se plient, pour mieux nous soumettre_

« Il parle de qui là a ton avis ? » Demanda Ron à sa petite sœur.

« Je n'en sais rien, mais pas de toi t'en fais pas. »

« Si tu veux mon avis, il parle de gens comme le ministre qui veulent à tout prix se faire voir avec lui pour que toute la communauté sorcière les aiment un peux plus ! » Expliqua Hermione.

**Albus :**

_Ils sont là pour tourner  
Ne font que graviter  
Dans leur monde et me détourner  
De ce que j'ai en moi_

« Hmmm ! Ce qu'il est beau mon Albus quand il chante les injustices ! » Marmonna Minerva

« C'est pas vraiment une injustice qu'il chante ! C'est plus du comportement trop opportuniste de certains ! » La corrigea Tonks.

**Harry : **_  
Ce que j'ai en moi_

« Hé Ginny, regarde le groupe de fille dans le coin là-bas ! Je crois qu'elles aimeraient bien savoir se que Harry à en lui exactement ! » Lança Lavande à la futur madame Potter.

**Tous les deux : **_  
Mais qui peut savoir le parcours que j'ai du faire_

« Va te faire voir Lavande et occupe toi de tes affaires ! » Lui répondit Ginny tout en lançant un regard noir à faire pâlir Rogue aux filles en questions.

**Harry : **_  
Pour arriver à moi_

« J'ai comme l'impression que beaucoup aimeraient arriver a lui ! » Chuchota Sirius à Severus et Remus.

**Albus : **_  
Arriver à moi_

« En revanche, elles sont moins nombreuses à vouloir arriver jusqu'à Albus ! » Ricana Severus.

**Tous les deux : **_  
Et m'apercevoir  
Qu'en retour tout reste à faire_

« Mon Dieu ! Severus, tu passes trop de temps avec Sirius ! Je ne savais pas que ce genre de folie était contagieux ! » Se moqua Remus sous les regards mauvais de Sirius et de Severus.

_  
_**Harry : **_  
Au milieu de regards  
Comme autant de miroirs_

_Qui reflètent une image toute faite_

« Oui, l'image du petit héro qui a perdu ses parents et qui est toujours fort et parfait ! » Marmonna Ginny, toujours en surveillant du coin de l'œil les filles du fond qui ricanaient en regardant SON homme !

**Albus :**

_C'est avoir tout pouvoir  
Jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir  
De promettre et tout ce permettre_

« C'est vrai qu'Albus a beaucoup plus de pouvoir qu'on ne pense ! Il ne s'en sert pas et ne le montre que très rarement parce qu'il n'aime pas se montrer supérieur, mais le fait est qu'il en a, et beaucoup ! » Chuchota Minerva à Tonks. 

**Harry :**

_Ils sont là pour tourner  
Ne font que graviter  
Dans leur monde et me détourner  
De ce que j'ai en moi_

« C'est vrai que le lendemain de la victoire, tous ces gens du ministère qui tournaient autour de Harry… On aurait dit des abeilles autour un pot de miel ! » Dit Molly à son époux qui lui répondit avec un petit sourire moqueur :

« Ils me faisaient plus penser à des mouches qu'à des abeilles, mais c'est l'idée oui ! ». _  
_

**Albus :**

_Ce que j'ai en moi_

**Tous les deux : **_  
Mais qui peut savoir le parcours que j'ai dû faire_

**Harry : **_  
Pour arriver à moi_

« En tout cas, toi, Ginny, tu n'as pas intérêt à arriver jusqu'à lui de si tôt si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » Dit Ron en regardant sa petite sœur dans les yeux. Celle-ci se mit à rougir légèrement mais se reprit vite pour répondre :

« Mais mon très chère frérot, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai trouvé le chemin pour arriver jusqu'à lui, si tu vois aussi se que je veux dire… Tu sais, comme Hermione et toi dans le placard de Kréatture la veille de la bataille finale ! » Cette fois, se fut au tour de Ron de rougir, suivit de près par Hermione.

**Albus : **_  
Arriver à moi_

**Tous les deux : **_  
Et m'apercevoir  
Qu'en retour tout reste à faire_

Hagrid regarda son jeune frère et vit que celui-ci semblait un peu perdu. Il s'approcha de lui et entreprit de lui expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait se qu'il se passait sur scène et dans la salle. 

**Albus :**

_Et en arriver là  
Au point de ce complaire_

Graup semblait apprécier tous les efforts que faisait son frère afin de l'aider.

**Harry : **_  
À croire ce que l'on voit  
Le centre d'un univers  
_

**Albus : **_  
Seul  
On le demeure  
On vit, on meurt  
Sa dernière heure on la fait_

**Harry : **_  
Seul  
A la hauteur  
De ses erreurs  
De sa grandeur on se fait_

**Tous les deux : **_  
Seul_

Les deux hommes saluèrent et furent très chaudement applaudit. La vieille journaliste venait de finir de remplir 2 carnets entiers pour cette chanson et semblait ravie. Elle ne savait plus trop de quoi elle allait parler dans son article, elle allait devoir faire fort pour parler de tout le monde en un article seulement !

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu!

Vous en pensez quoi?

N'hésitez pas à me le dire en reviews! Et si vous avez des suggestions, je vous promet de les prendre en compte!

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!

Lorelei Candice Black


	23. Chapitre 22

**Avis aux journalistes en herbes:**

_Si vous voulez faire de la concurence à Rita Skeeter, vous pouvez essayer de la remplacer et écrire vous même un artcile au sujet de la fête. Vous signerez Rita Skeeter, mais votre pseudonyme sera entre parenthèse à côté et vous devrez vous inspirer des différents chapitres de ma fiction pour les écrire!_

_Envoyez-les moi en reviews ou en mail, je les attents avec impatience!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_

* * *

**_Quand Potions rime avec Chansons _**

**_Chapitre 22 :_**

Le choixpeau traversa la salle du regard et il finit par le poser sur la vieille journaliste. Il voyait bien qu'elle prenait plaisir dans ces humiliations et il se dit que se ne serait pas une mauvaise chose de lui donner une nouvelle leçon. Il réfléchis quelques instant et finit par trouver la chanson idéale. Il se dit ensuite que se serait certainement encore plus drôle pour lui de la faire chanter avec une des personne qu'elle déteste le plus en se monde... Il s'éclaircit la voix et colla un petit air sadique digne de Bellatrix Lestrange dans ces meilleurs jours avant une séance de torture et dit à haute voix :

**Rita Skeeter et Sybille Trelawney, J'aime pas les gens heureux.** (D'Eddy Mitchell, certains phrases ou certains mots seront modifié pour mieux collé à l'histoire !)

Les deux femmes jetèrent un coup d'œil incrédule au vieux chapeau, puis leurs regards se croisèrent. Leurs deux visages exprimaient le défi, la haine et la compétition. En les voyant ainsi, ceux qui ignoraient encore l'animosité qui régnait entre les deux femmes le devinèrent sans aucuns problèmes. Elles se dirigèrent vers la scène tout en ne se quittant pas du regard, se qui valu à chacune d'elles de se prendre les pieds dans une chaise juste avant d'arriver sur scène, et ce sous les regards de toute la salle et dans un bel ensemble.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin sur scène, c'est à regret qu'elles se quittèrent du regard pour faire face à la salle et commencer à chanter.

« Non mais regarde les ces deux-là ! Elles donnent l'impression de deux chiens affamés prêt à se sauter à la gorge pour un os ! » Chuchota Fred à son frère jumeaux alors que plus loin on pouvait entendre madame Bibine dire à ceux qui se trouvaient près d'elle :

« J'ai entendu dire que quand elles étaient à Poudlard, elles sont tombé amoureuse du même garçon, le problème, c'est qu'il était homosexuel ! Mais elles ne le savaient pas et elles se sont livrées une lutte acharnée et sans répits pendant plus de trois mois ! Sybille prétendait voir un avenir des plus sombre et triste pour Rita si elle sortait avec se garçon. De son côté, Rita reportait les pires rumeurs sur Sybille. Toute cette histoire c'est terminé par une énorme catastrophe qui a valus le transfert à Beaubâton de Sybille et celui à Durmstrang pour Rita ! Le professeur Dippet était directeur à cette époque-là… » Une personne qui se trouvait à se droite trouva bon de demander plus de précisions sur le garçon en question :

« Mais, qui était se garçon, et qu'est-ce qu'il lui ai arrivé ? »

« Vous savez, elles étaient seulement en première année... Lui je crois que c'était un serpentard de 7ème année qui ne se préoccupait gère de leur petite guerre puérile ! Il s'appelait Tom je crois, mais on n'a plus entendu parler de lui ensuite… Enfin… Plus sous se nom là… » Répondit madame Bibine.

« Comment ça ? Ne te fais pas prier voyons, dit nous tout ! » La pria la même personne.

« Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? Il s'agissait de Tom Jedusort ! Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vous rappelez se qu'il est devenu… » Tout le monde était très impressionné par cette petite histoire… En effet, dans les journaux de la veille, le véritable nom du Lord noir fut publié. La professeur de vol ne s'était pas rendu compte que la moitié de la salle avait écouté son histoire…

Sur scène, la musique commença :

**Rita :**

_J'aime pas les gens qui sont toujours heureux  
L'bonheur suprême, ça me parait douteux_

« On s'en serait douter un peu de ça ! » Ricana Ron.

**Sybille :**_  
L' "trop plein" d'amour, ça déborde puis ça lasse  
Ça s'joue à deux jusqu'à temps que ça s'casse_

« Oh la pauvre ! Elle a eu le cœur brisé ! » La plaignit Lavande. Un peu plus loin, Hermione chuchotait :

« Ca m'aurait étonné aussi qu'elle se montre positive celle là ! ».

**Rita :**_  
Si pour Karl Marx la religion c'est l'opium  
Adam et Eve alors c'est quoi ? C'est des pommes ?_

« Ca m'étonne qu'elle ait de tels références moldus ! Elle devrait s'en servir plus dans ces articles ! » Dit Albus à Minerva.

**Sybille :**_  
Roméo, Juliette, Paul et Virginie  
Sont aussi tartes que Frankie et Johnnie_

« Et voilà, Sybille a réussit à caser son histoire d'amour préféré dans la chanson ! » Dit Minerva avec un air fataliste.

« Tu parles de quoi Minerva ? » Lui demanda Tonks, Minerva lui répondit :

« Roméo et Juliette bien entendu ! Une histoire d'amour qui se finit en suicide général, c'est parfait pour elle, c'est ça sa conception de la vie et du bonheur ! » La plus jeune des deux femme resta sans voix à cette réplique et reporta son attention sur la scène.

**Toutes les deux :**_  
Moi...  
J'aime pas les gens heureux_

« Pour ça elles font bien la paire tiens ! Y en a une qui prédit ma mort chaque fois qu'elle me voie et l'autre qui pris pour être présente le jour ou sa arrivera pour pouvoir en faire un bon article ! Je comprend pas pourquoi elles ne s'entendent pas, elles devraient faire équipe ! » Dit Harry, faisant rire Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Angélina et Katie.

**Rita :**_  
Faut toujours qu'ils s'aiment_

**Sybille :**_  
Il n'y en a que pour eux_

**Rita :**_  
C'est toujours les mêmes_

_Ils sont partout chez eux_

**Sybille :**_  
L'amour ça rend zen_

« Oui, je l'imagine bien Zen dans sa tour avec un gros pétard ! » Chuchota Dean à Seamus, en faisant bien attention à ce que Lavande et Padma ne les entendent pas.

**Toutes les deux :**_  
J'aime pas les gens heureux  
J'suis jalouse, y m'gênent  
Ils sont seuls au monde just' elle et lui  
Hypnotisés, se déplacent comme des zombies_

« Elles font un duo d'enfer je trouve ! » Dit Sirius à Severus qui affirma son accord par un hochement de tête.

**Sybille :**_  
J'suis transparente pour eux, j'suis pas d'ici_

« Ca c'est certain ! » Lâcha Harry un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu parce que Lavande, qui était quelques tables plus loin mais avait tout entendu. Elle lui adressa alors un regard noir digne de Severus Rogue des grands jours !_  
_

**Rita :**

_Si elle partait, elle le ferait pleurer_

**Sybille :**_  
Encore faut-il qu'elle veuill' bien s'en aller  
Si l'un des deux devait quitter la vie_

Maintenant, les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient dans les yeux avec encore plus de haine et de défis que lorsqu'elles montèrent sur scène.

**Rita :**_  
Inconsolable, elle porterait le deuil jour et nuit  
J'aime pas les gens qu'ont d' l'amour dans les yeux_

« Elle ne doit pas aimer grand monde alors, parce que dans cette salle, je ne vois pas trop de monde qui n'aime personne ! » Chuchota Molly à son époux.

**Sybille :**_  
Faut les prév'nir, où on fera des malheureux  
Ça se soigne pas mais parfois ça guéri_

« Je vous jure, ces deux là sont à enfermé ! » Dit un Auror qui ne se trouvait pas loin d'Hagrid et Graup. Un autre trouva bon d'ajouter :

« Oui, mais à mon avis il vaut mieux éviter de les mettre dans la même cellule si on ne veut pas qu'elles s'entretue ! »

A ça, Hagrid répliqua :

« Je crois qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes dans cette salle, et même dans le monde sorcier, qui n'aimerait pas être enfin débarrasser de ces deux là. » Sur ces paroles de son frère, Graup trouva bon d'ajouter :

« Moi aime pas Skeeter et Voyante ressemble a chouette qui a trop bu. ». Les quelques personnes qui avaient entendu ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner.

**Toutes les deux :**_  
Restent les souv'nirs qui vous collent à la vie_

A se moment là, une très discrète (mais alors vraiment très discrète) larme coula au coin des yeux des deux jeunes femmes. Elles se regardèrent avec un peu moins de haine et le mépris semblait être en train de s'envoler… tout doucement… Il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas presser hein ! (Elles finissent la chansons toutes les deux en duo.)

_  
Moi...  
J'aime pas les gens heureux  
Faut toujours qu'ils s'aiment  
Il n'y en a que pour eux  
C'est toujours pour les mêmes  
Ils sont partout chez eux  
L'amour ça rend zen  
J'aime pas les gens heureux  
J'suis jalouse, y m'gênent_

Les deux femmes eurent droit à quelques applaudissements polis. Elles se regardèrent à nouveau du coin de l'œil un instant, semblant hésiter quand au fait de s'adresser la parole ou non. C'est Rita qui tourna le dos la première et descendit de scène pour retourner à sa chaise. La seconde sembla, durant un (vraiment très) court instant être déçu mais ne le laissa pas paraître alors qu'elle retournait, elle aussi, à sa place. Elle reçu, au passage, les félicitations de ces « meilleurs » élèves : Padma, Parvati et Lavande.

* * *

Alors,

qu'en pensent mes lecteurs?

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review au passage et aussi... Si vous avez le temps, tentez de remplacer rita skeeter dans des articles au sujet de la petite fête qu'ils sont en train de vivre!

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre,

Lorelei Candice Black


	24. Chapitre 23 enfin!

**Quand Potions rimes avec chansons!**

Note à mes lecteurs!

Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai pris, mais je me suis concentrer sur des fan fictions de Veronica Mars en anglais. Mais je suis de retour, je vais essayer de mieux partager mon temps d'écriture ! N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues !

Je sais que ce chapitres est court, mais je travail sur le prochain, qui contiendra des chansons (ce qui est le principe de cette fiction à la base!)

Maintenant, pour répondre aux questions, je ne pense pas en venir à utiliser des chansons en anglais. La chanson française est assez riche comme ça!

Lorelei Candice Black

* * *

_**Chapitre 23 :**_

Vous souvenez vous de se qu'il se passe dans les cachots ?

Rappelez-vous, quelques chapitres plus tôt, une « escouade » de fantômes, esprits frappeurs et une chatte faisaient irruption dans la grande salle afin de s'emparer du ministre de la magie et de le conduire dans une des nombreuses salles de torture du château. Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est qu'en chemin, ils ont été rejoins par quelques elfes de maison qui ont dit, eux aussi « en avoir gros sur la patate ». Alors que les elfes en questions étaient partie rechercher quelques potions « qui pourraient éventuellement avoir des effets utiles sinon amusant sur le ministre », ils tombèrent nez à nez sur le jeune assistant prétentieux du ministre, j'ai nommé Percy Weasley. Ils décidèrent de « l'emmener » avec eux, après, bien entendu, l'avoir discrètement assommé.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la salle sombre et malodorante, ils déposèrent sans aucune délicatesse le jeune homme prétentieux sur le sol, aux pieds du « siège » du ministre. Lorsqu'ils le virent, les autre furent fou de joie et sautillèrent alors un peu partout tout en criant leur plaisir.

**Peeves :** Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce sal prétentieux répugnant soit de la même famille que les génialissime jumeaux Weasley !

**Nick :** Il est vrai que moi-même il m'arrivait de le trouver ennuyeux.

**Winky :** En plus, il me croyait coupable d'avoir fait apparaître cette horrible marque lors de la coupe du monde de Quiddich !

**Mimi :** Je crois que je l'aime encore moins que cet horrible ministre !

**Rufus (le ministre quoi) :** Je ne vous permet pas ! Percy Weasley est un très bon assistant, il est très dévoué et compétant !

**Baron Sanglant :** C'est bien se que nous disions, il est ennuyeux à mourir !

Les elfes portèrent le jeune assistant et le mirent sur une chaise semblable à celle de son patron. Ces chaises étaient en métal, pourvue de chaînes et piques divers. Il y avait aussi un dispositif d'entonnoirs afin de pouvoir forcer des liquides divers dans l'estomac des prisonniers.

Le ministre était furieux de voir que personne ne vienne le chercher, d'autant plus que personne n'avait protester lors de son enlèvement ! Il se jura alors que des têtes tomberaient le lendemain même. Il se dit ensuite que peut-être que quelqu'un aurait tenter quelque chose pour l'aider s'il avait été un peu plus gentil et compréhensif envers Potter et Dumbledore.

Il du interrompre là ces pensées car Dobby et Winky forçaient les entonnoirs dans sa bouche. Il vit deux autres elfes reproduire les mêmes gestes sur Percy, qui venait tout juste de revenir à lui.

La suite, ils ne s'en souviendraient pas très bien. Les liquides différents se succédaient dans les gorges des deux hommes. Les couleurs étaient diverses, les potions plus ou moins visqueuses… De temps en temps, ils alternaient avec du whisky pur feu. Il était étonnant de voir les deux hommes changer de couleurs, ou encore de formes. Scrimgeour avait les cheveux qui poussaient à une vitesse incroyable, Percy avait des fraisiers qui lui sortaient des oreilles…

Les autres « personnes » présente dans cette pièce s'amusaient vraiment beaucoup. Ils entendaient les échos lointains de la fête qui avait lieu dans la grande salle mais s'en fichaient pas mal, tous trouvaient que leur fête à eux était bien meilleure.

* * *

De son côté, Rita Skeeter commençait à essayer de créer son prochain article. Il fallait qu'il soit super, mais elle se sentait légèrement faible.

_« Oh oui, je vois bien ça d'ici, mon prochain article, celui de ma renaissance, mon retour sur le devant de la scène :_

_**Révélations à Poudlard.**_

_**Les couples se forment, les masquent tombent et la désillusion est de mise. Cette fête pour la victoire de notre camp a pris des tournures pour le moins spectaculaires. Sans raison vraiment particulière, la soirée à Poudlard s'est changée en cette chose que les moldus nomment karaoké et le choixpeau magique a montré un véritable don dans le choix des chansons et de leurs interprètes. Jamais je n'aurais rêvé de meilleure interview que les sentiments profonds des différents acteurs de cette guerre. Le scoop est probablement arrivé avec Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter, notre sauveur national. Sauveur qui au final se sentirait un peu isolé du monde si nous en croyons la chanson qu'il a interprété avec l'estimé directeur de Poudlard.**_

_**Voici donc un compte rendu de cette fameuse soirée :**_

_**Honneur aux plus vieux, Albus Dumbledore aurait enfin déclaré sa flamme à la directrice adjointe Minerva McGonagall par le biais de diverses chansons pour le moins explicites. Nous avons tous eu la malchance d'assister à leurs baiser pour le moins… Vieux !**_

_**Harry Potter va se marier avec Ginny Weasley et aurait eu l'accord d'Arthur Weasley. Je suis certaine que la famille Weasley est heureuse de pouvoir enfin trouver un brin de renommé grâce à se gendre pour le moins idéal et dont rêve la plupart des familles sorcière.**_

_**Le ministre de la magie Rufus Scrimgeour s'est dévoilé et d'après les échos dans la salle, il ne serait pas mieux que vous-savez-qui sans le côté sociopathe givré ! Il a avoué ne vouloir que le pouvoir, sans vraiment se soucier des moyens à utiliser pour y arriver.**_

_**Sirius Black, ancien prisonnier d'Askaban, aurait trouvé l'amour en la personne de Severus Rogue, maître des potions à Poudlard et ancien mangemort reconnu. Hasard ou pas ?**_ (Merci à Ertis d'avoir écrit cet article !)

_Bon, c'est sûr que je vais devoir travailler un peu… J'espère qu'il me reste de la potion d'inspiration ! »_

* * *

Voilà, voilà!

Le chapitre était court, mais c'est déjà sa non?!

N'oubliez pas les reviews!

Lorelei Candice Black


	25. Chapitre 24

**Quand potions rimes avec chansons**

Un nouveau chapitre... Court encore une fois, je le sais... mais ne vous en faites pas, le prochain sera sûrment plus long. N'oubliez pas que je suis toujours à la recherche de personnes étant capable d'écrire "à la rita skeeter" au sujet de le soirée fête que je raconte. Les articles devront raconter, avec des commentaires à la skeeter, les divers évènements de la soirée.

Je compte sur vous!

Bonne lecture!

Lorelei Candice Black

* * *

_**Chapitre 24 :**_

Dans la grande salle, le choixpeau semblait commencer à être à court d'inspiration. La plupart des gens avaient déjà chanté... (_Temps pis, ils rechanteront !_)

**Choixpeau : **Bien, Remus Lupin pour un solo : Le géant de papier (Jean-Jacques Lafon)

Se rendant compte qu'il allait devoir chanter tout seul, l'homme se mit à rougir. Il se leva tout de même sous les encouragements de ses amis. En chemin vers la scène, il reçu les même encouragements de Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et les autres.

Une fois sur la scène, les lumières s'éteignirent pour n'en laisser qu'une seule sur Remus. La musique était douce et la salle entière semblait avoir hâte d'entendre se solo.

_Demandez-moi de combattre le diable  
D'aller défier les dragons du néant_

« Pourquoi il défierait les Dragons ! C'est gentils les Dragons ! Pff ! » Râla Hagrid dans sa barbe.

_  
De vous construire des tours, des cathédrales  
Sur des sables mouvants_

« Ca ne m'a pas l'air très facile tout ça ! Les sables mouvants… Brrr » Chuchota Ron alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

_  
Demandez-moi de briser les montagnes  
D'aller plonger dans la gueule des volcans_

« Au moins, ça lui réchaufferait les pieds le soir ! Hein Tonks ? » Ricana Sirius.

« Oui ! Mais… Attends voir ! Comment tu sais ça toi ? » Demanda la jeune femme à un Sirius terriblement rougissant. Il se contenta de reporter son regard vers la scène et de répondre un vague :

« Oh… Tu sais… On était dans le même dortoir pendant 7 ans alors à force… tu connais bien els gens… » Cette réflexion fut entendu par le grand directeur qui laissa un léger rire lui échapper alors que Severus levait à son tour les yeux au ciel.

_Tout me paraît réalisable, et pourtant..._

« Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas due le harceler avec ma boule de cristal quand il enseignait ici, si j'avais su me réfréner, alors il serait à moi ! J'en suis certaine ! » Marmonna la professeur de divination pour elle-même.

Quand je la regarde, moi l'homme loup au cœur d'acier

« Encore une fois, on peut dire que ce vieux bout de tissue a bien choisit sa chanson ! » Pensa la vieille journaliste aigri.

_  
Devant son corps de femme, je suis un géant de papier_

« Je comprends tout à fait ce qu'il ressent ! » Chuchota Harry à Ron.

_  
Quand je la caresse et que j'ai peur de l'éveiller  
De toute ma tendresse, je suis un géant de papier_

« Que c'est mignon ! » Dit Molly à son époux alors que celui-ci lui répondait :

« C'est l'amour ! Peu importe l'âge, c'est les mêmes sentiments et impressions ! »

Demandez-moi de réduire en poussière  
Cette planète où un dieu se perdrait

« Cela n'empêche pas à certains crétins d'essayer de se faire passer pour un dieu ! » Critiqua Fred en jetant un regard appuyer sur les chaises vides de Percy et du ministre de la magie.

_  
Elle est pour moi comme une fourmilière  
Qu'on écrase du pied_

« Ce serait plutôt à Hagrid ou Graup de chanter ça ! » Ricana Dean aux personnes qui voulaient bien l'écouter.

_  
Demandez-moi de tuer la lumière  
Et d'arrêter ce soir le cours du temps  
Tout me paraît réalisable, et pourtant..._

« Bien sûr que c'est réalisable, il suffit de travailler assez dur pour y arriver, mais tout est toujours possible ! » Dit Hermione en jetant un regard appuyer à Ron qui ne semblait pas du tout comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

Quand je la regarde, moi l'homme loup au cœur d'acier

« Pff, une nouvelle façon de crier sous tout les toits qu'il est un hybride, voilà tout ! » Pensait Dolorès Ombrage, tout en essayant de son mieux de garder son fameux sourire hypocrite, car elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle se trouvait en territoire ennemis.

_  
Devant son corps de femme, je suis un géant de papier_

« Hé Tonks, dis-moi, le papier prend souvent feu sous la chaleur de vos rapports ? » Ricana Sirius sous le regard moqueur de son compagnon. Tonks ne répondit qu'en rougissant sérieusement, puis décida de lui tirer la langue.

« Vous avez l'air bien mature tout les deux ! » Se moqua Severus.

_  
Quand je la caresse et que j'ai peur de l'éveiller  
De toute ma tendresse, je suis un géant de papier _

Quand je la regarde, moi l'homme loup au cœur d'acier  
Devant son cœur de femme, je suis un géant de papier

Remus finit la chanson sous les applaudissements de toute la salle. Il rougit légèrement (mais de façon très craquante), et se rendit à sa place où il fut accueillit par une Tonks plus que chaleureuse et très émue par la prestation de son époux.

* * *

Alors?

Une petite reviews pour donner du courage à votre auteure?

A bientôt ppour le prochain chapitre!

Lorelei Candice Black


	26. Chapitre 25!

**_Quand potions rime avec chansons:_**

_**Chapitre 25 :**_

Le choixpeau commençait à sentir l'inspiration diminuer. Il avait déjà fait chanter toutes les personnes principales, fais sortir de l'ombre tous les couples… Que pouvait il bien faire…

Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit… Il allait faire chanter le plus beau, le plus vieux et le plus solide couple de la salle!

**Choixpeau:** L'hymne à l'amour (Edith Piaf), Molly et Arthur Weasley.

Le couple se leva et se dirigea vers la scène ensemble, main dans la main.

La totalité des enfants Weasley étaient impatient de voir ce que le vieux chapeau avait décidé de faire chanter à leurs parents. Alors que Ginny, Ron et Bill espéraient que la chanson soit jolie, les jumeaux et Charlie priaient très fort pour que cela soit une chanson coquine qui ridicule leur parents et qui soit très drôle à voir pour eux…

Le couple était sur scène et ils se faisaient face.

**Molly :**

_Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer  
Et la terre peut bien s'écrouler_

« C'est ce qui a bien faillit leur arriver pendant la bataille finale ! » Fred chuchota à George._  
_

**Arthur :**

_Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes  
Je me fous du monde entier_

« Percy m'a dit qu'Arthur aime tellement sa femme qu'il se fiche complètement de tout se que ces collègues peuvent bien raconter sur lui… Percy en a honte ! Etre amoureux au point d'être aveugle au choses extérieure c'est tellement dépassé ! » Pénélope Deauclaire venait de raconter tout cela sur le ton de la confidence à une Rita Skeeter dont la plue à papote prenait en note de façon fébrile tout se que le jeune femme racontait.

**Molly :**_  
Tant qu'l'amour inond'ra mes matins  
Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains_

« Oh mon dieu ! On n'a pas besoin de savoir ça ! » Dit Ron avec une mine légèrement écoeuré.

« Et comment tu crois que vous êtes venus au monde ? Ils vont pas fabriqué dans un chaudron tu sais ! » Lui rétorqua Hermione sous les ricanements de leurs voisins de table.

**Arthur :**

_J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde  
Je me ferais teindre en blonde  
Si tu me le demandais_

« Ca la changerait d'être blonde… Mais je suis pas certaine que ça lui aile bien ! » Luna commenta rêveusement (comme à son habitude).

**Arthur :**

_Je renierais ma patrie  
Je renierais mes amis  
Si tu me le demandais  
_

**Arthur :**

_On peut bien rire de moi  
Je ferais n'importe quoi  
Si tu me le demandais  
_

« Ca pour faire n'importe quoi… » Pensa la vieille journaliste aigrie…

**Molly :**_  
Si un jour la vie t'arrache à moi_

**Arthur :**_  
Si tu meurs que tu sois loin de moi_

**Molly et Arthur :**_  
Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes  
Car moi je mourrai aussi  
Nous aurons pour nous l'éternité  
Dans le bleu de toute l'immensité  
Dans le ciel plus de problèmes  
Mon amour crois-tu qu'on s'aime  
Dieu réunit ceux qui s'aiment_

La chanson avait ému un grand nombre de personne et alors qu'ils saluaient la salle, Rita Skeeter nota amèrement que beaucoup de monde avait les larmes aux yeux.

Molly et Arthur retournèrent donc s'asseoir timidement, toujours ensemble, toujours amoureux comme au premier jour. Personne s'entendit alors Harry chuchoter à Ginny : « Notre couple sera encore plus fort que le leur, je te le promet ! ». Ginny lui sourit en retour et l'embrassa langoureusement sous le regard gêné des frères Weasley et écoeuré de Rita Skeeter.

* * *

_Salut à tous!_

_Voilà, le nouveau chapitre est arrivé! Je suis désolée que sa ai pris autant de temps... Disons que je me suis occuper de mes fanfictions en anglais de Veronica Mars et que jen ai légèrement oublier mes fictions Harry Potter... Je m'en excuse!_

_Mais voici le nouveau chapitre et le prochain est en court d'écriture!_

_N'oubliez pas que si vous avez des idées et des suggestions il faut me le dire... Parce que sérieusement, je commence à ne plus avoir beaucoup d'inspirations... _

_A bientot,_

_N'oublier pas de me donner de reviews, jaime beaucoup sa!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	27. Chapitre 26

**_Quand potions rimes avec chanons:_**

**Chapitre 26 :**

Le choixpeau réfléchissait, il voulait une autre chanson, quelque chose de plus vivant, de plus drôle… Il eu une petite idée… Pas des plus drôle, mais c'était déjà ça… Maintenant, qui allait bien pouvoir chanter sa… Il fallait une fille… Une femme… Mais bien sûr ! Il se redressa le plus possible (autant qu'un chapeau puisse se redresser !) et il dit de sa grosse voix (sa voix normal quoi, mais il a le droit de fantasmer un peu non ?!) :

« Minerva McGonagall, Gare au cons (Koxie) » (J'ai modifier deux ou trois paroles pour que sa colle mieux à l'univers d'Harry Potter, mais c'est pas grand-chose !)

La vieille directrice se redressa soudain sous l'appelle de son nom… Puis elle blanchie lorsqu'elle entendit le titre de la chanson… Elle se leva lentement et entendit les jumeaux Weasley ricaner lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'eux…

Elle ne le sentait pas…

Chanter du romantique : d'accord.

Chanter de la révolte un peu drôle : passe encore…

Mais là, elle le sentait, cette chanson allait ruiner à vie ça réputation de directrice sévère de la maison des Gryffondor.

Elle pouvait rivaliser avec Nick Quasi sans tête au point de vue pâleur. Elle était plus blanche qu'un linge lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur le devant de la scène, faisant face à la grande salle, sachant que le vieille journaliste allait certainement pas louper un mot de se qui allait suivre… La musique débuta et s'arrêta d'un coup.

Le choixpeau repris la parole :

_« Excusez-moi, j'ai oublié une personne… Fred Weasley, veuillez rejoindre Minerva sur le scène je vous pris. » _

Fred devint pâle à son tour… Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça…. Sur scène avec le professeur McGonagall… Il lui avait jamais rien fait à se chapeau… Enfin, presque rien…

C'est en priant très fort que quelqu'un vienne le sauver et sous les rires de ces frères qu'il se rendit sur scène, aux côté d'un professeur qui le regardait maintenant comme si tout était de sa faute. La musique reprit alors, et tous deux se retrouvèrent pris dans la chanson, sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Voyant ça, Severus Rogue ne pouvait que se féliciter… Il avait réussit à déstabiliser la grande et sévère professeur McGonagall… Il sourit en entendant sa collègue et ancien professeur commencer à chanter.

**Minerva :**

_Tout à l'heure  
Je roulais sur mon scooter en plein Londres  
D'une voiture, au feu rouge, un mec me dit :_

**Fred :**_  
«Eh madame il est quelle heure ?»_

**Minerva :**_  
Je lui réponds : «Midi»  
Il me dit : _

**Fred :**

_«Madame qu'est ce que t'es bonne !  
Tu veux pas m'faire une gâterie ?»  
_

On pouvait voir Fred pâlir au fur et à mesure qu'il chantait… Il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire mais quand même… Le choixpeau aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre… C'était McGonagall quoi ! Faut pas exagérer ! Il pouvait voir ses frères éclater de rires… Même George ! « Faux frère » fut tous se qu'il pensa… Il pouvait sentir l'indignation de sa mère d'ici, l'amusement de son père et de tout les autres…

Il n'y croyait pas, même Hermione rigolait ! La vie n'était vraiment pas juste !

**Minerva :**

_Ses potes rigolent  
Sur le moment j'ai pas compris  
Je réponds : «Mon grand,  
C'est pas comme ça qu'on parle aux gens  
Tu n'aimerais pas qu'on parle comme ça à ta maman»  
Le mec me r'garde  
Avec une tête de chien d'garde  
Il m'fait : _

« Je suis trop fière de mon coup là ! C'est trop drôle ! » Parvint à dire le maître de potions entre deux éclats de rire !

**Fred :**

_«Vas-y parle pas d'ma mère ou j'te défonce»  
_

**Minerva :**

_J'lui réponds : «Du calme Alphonse !  
J'te connais pas, tu m'agresses  
C'est quoi ce manque de délicatesse ?  
On t'a pas dit d'traiter les femmes comme des princesses ?»  
Il me dit : _

Bien que gênée, le professeur de métamorphoses semblait se plaire plutôt bien dans cet élément… Les paroles étaient légèrement trop vulgaires à son goût, mais elle pouvait s'y faire… Il était illarant pour la salle de voir la si droite et sévère professeur parler et gesticuler comme si elle était une adolescente 'dans le vent'.

**Fred :**

_«Ouais, mais toi j'te baise !»_

Bien qu'il trouvait la chanson amusante, le directeur de Poudlard trouvait que le choixpeau y avait été un peu trop fort… Non mais… Il n'aurait pas pu choisir Tonks, Trelawney ou Skeeter pour chanter ça ? Il fallait qu'il choisisse SA Minerva ! C'était décider, Albus le poserait sur plein de têtes grasses à la rentré des classe ! NA !_  
_

**Minerva :**

« J'en connais un bon paquet qui ont perdu leur cédille moi ! » Chuchota Hermione à Ginny sous le regard désapprobateur des garçons qui les entouraient. Tous d'un coup, les membres du sexe « fort » ne trouvaient plus cette chanson aussi drôle qu'avant !

**Fred :**

_«Hé grosse cochonne !  
Quand tu veux j'te prends»_

Fred semblait chercher un moyen de combattre le sort qui le faisait chanter, et tentait de quitter la scène sans y parvenir. Le voyant, Severus chuchota à un Sirius hilare :

« Et c'est ça le courage des rouges et ors ! »

« Tu aimerait être à sa place peut-être ? » Argumenta Sirius entre deux fous rires.

**Minerva :**_  
C'est encore Alphonse avec sa tête de gland_

« Non mais je vais lui en donner moi des têtes de gland ! Elle est très bien la tête à Fred ! » Pensa George, légèrement vexé par le fait qu'étant le jumeaux de Fred, il avait la même tête !

_  
Je lui dis : «Là tu t'enfonces, c'est indécent  
J'y crois pas, mec, redescends d'ta planète  
Tu t'prends pour Tony Montana  
T'as même pas d'poils sur la quéquette !»  
Il m'dit : _

Molly ouvre grand les yeux sous le choque. Certaines personnes vont jusqu'à retenir leur respiration. Même Minerva semble choqué d'avoir à dire se mot !

« Sa doit être un des signes annonciateurs de l'apocalypse » Dit Ron plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, se qui lui valu des rires de beaucoup de monde dans la salle et un regarde réprobateur de sa mère et da son ancienne directrice de maison…

**Fred :**

_«Vas-y, sois pas vulgaire  
Tu vas voir où je vais t'la mettre !»_

« Non mais, tu laisses pas faire ! Vas-y on frère ! » Pensait l'autre jumeaux très fort.

**Minerva :**_  
Je lui dis : «C'est moi qui suis vulgaire ?  
Non mais là c'est la fête !  
Je rêve, pour qui tu t'prends ?  
Maintenant tu t'arrêtes !»  
Je descends, il descend,  
J'dis : «C'est l'bordel dans ta tête !  
Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?  
Là t'es en galère, j'veux des excuses  
J'attends, et j'lâcherai pas l'affaire»  
Il me dit : _

**Fred :**

_«Nan, toi tu t'excuses  
Espèce de vieille sorcière !»_

« Elle est pas si vieille que ça quand même ma mini ! » Pensa Albus avec une jolie (et sexie ? eurk !) moue sur le visage.

**Minerva :**

« Non c'est pas vrai ! Tout mais pas sa ! Pas avec elle, pas sur scène ! Non pitié Merlin ! » Furent les pensée soudaine qui traversèrent l'esprit du rouquin qui partageait la scène avec Minerva.

_  
Tout à coup Alphonse à une révélation  
Il renonce et me dit :_

**Fred :**_  
«Ouais, vas-y c'est bon !  
Lâche-moi, pardon»_

« Ouf ! » fut la pensée qui passa par l'esprit de Fred, mais aussi de Molly, George et Albus.

**Minerva :**_  
J'lui dis : «C'est bien  
Là, t'as l'air moins con,  
C'est pas normal d'avoir besoin  
D'parler aux femmes de cette façon  
Y a un sérieux problème d'éducation  
Pourtant j'suis sûre que t'as un bon fond»  
Il me dit : _

**Fred :**

_«T'as raison j'me sens tout bidon  
C'est mes potes qui m'poussent, j'ai la pression !»  
_

**Minerva :**

_Garçon  
Si t'enlèves la cédille  
Ça fait gar-con  
Et gare aux cons ma fille  
Gare aux cons  
Gare aux cons  
Gare aux cons  
Qui perdent leur cédille  
Di di doum  
Di di dam  
Di di di di di di  
_

Lorsque la chanson prit fin, Minerva salua vite fait et s'empressa d'aller effacer ces souvenir dans les bras de son directeur préférer pendant que Fred attrapait une bouteille pleine d'alcool quelconque. Il avait décidément besoin d'effacer ces souvenirs ! Il rejoignit sa place et pria ces amis et voisins de table de bien vouloir lui lancer un « oubliette » vite fait. Bien entendu, tous refusèrent !

Rita Skeeter fut la seule à noter le sourire sadique satisfait qu'affichait à se moment le Choixpeau magique.

* * *

_Voilà,_

_alors, vous en pensez quoi? _

_C'est plus long que le précédant... plus drôle aussi... J'espère que vous l'aimez bien... _

_Soyez franc et dites moi se que vous en pensez vraiment?_

_Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera en ligne car je ne sais pas du tout qui faire chanter quoi pour la suite, mais je cherche... dès quej'ai finit ici je vais sur le site afin de chercher l'inspiration..._

_A bientot_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	28. Chapitre 27

**_Quand potions rime avec chansons_**

**Chapitre 27 :**

Pendant que Fred Weasley retournait à sa place avec une très grosse bouteille d'alcool, Rita Skeeter réfléchissait à un article dont le titre serait _« Le Choixpeau mégalo prend du plaisir à Poudlard ! »_… Oh oui… Elle allait refaire son nom grâce à cette petite soirée…

* * *

Pendant se temps, les fantômes avaient décidé de relâcher le ministre et Percy, les elfes les envoyant directement chez eux…

Ils se dirigeaient tous vers la grande salle afin de prendre part aux festivités. Une fois arrivé dans la grande salle, toutes les figures se tournèrent vers eux, Peeves se dirigea vers le choixpeau et, après lui avoir chuchoter quelques choses à l'oreille (si le choixpeau à des oreilles… Enfin bon, vous me comprenez !) Peeves fit un clin d'œil à Mimi Geignarde qui ricana et alla se placer dans la salle près de la scène.

Peeves se dirigea sur le scène et annonça le titre de la chanson qu'il interpréterait devant eux serait **« Crétin »** (De Linda Lemay). Alors que la musique commençait, les autres fantômes se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle afin de voir au mieux le spectacle.

Peeves était sur scène, prêt à chanter alors que dans le publique, tout le monde se demandait se qui allait se passer… Après tout, s'était Peeves ! Rita Skeeter pris soin de noter sur son bloc note le sourire en coin qu'affichait le directeur de l'école.

_Y a pas d'soirée parfaite  
Y a toujours un pépin  
Toujours un trouble-fête  
Y a toujours un crétin_

« Il a pas tout a fait tord ce fantôme… Ce soir le crétin s'était le ministre… » Chuchota Sirius à son entourage.

« N'oublie pas de compter Percy, ça fait deux crétins au totale ! » Répliqua Bill.

« Grrr Ouaff ouaff ! » Fit Sirius en lançant un regard aguicheur à Severus qui ricana sous la bêtise de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Si seulement je pouvais le rencontrer moi se curieux… Personne ne me pose jamais se genre de questions… Pourtant c'est tout se qu'il y a de plus important et naturel ! » Pensa une professeur de divination quelque peu seule dans son coin…

« Pour une fois que tout le monde semble d'accord avec Peeves ! » Dit Ron

« Ron ! C'est de ton frère que tu es en train de parler je te signale ! » Le réprimanda une Hermione dont le sourire contredisait ses paroles !

« Beurk ! Je ne me sens pas très bien tout d'un coup ! » Fit Tonks avant de courir vers les toilettes les plus proches.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? » Demanda un Remus étonné et quelques peu inquiet sous le regard moqueur de Sirius, Severus et Albus… (Vous savez bien que tout est toujours plus qu'évident pour le grand Albus Dumbledore !)

_  
Y a toujours un raseur  
Une tête à pellicules  
La bouche en tentacule  
Qui t'embrasse aux demi-heures_

« Si certains serpentards avaient été là, je suis certains qu'on aurait pu trouver quelqu'un à qui cette phrase pourrait s'appliquer… » Ricana Seamus, suivit par le rire de Dean.

« Ouai, Malfoy serait en train de se recoiffer, de peur d'avoir un cheveux de travers ! » Se moqua Ron sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione qui souriait tout de même.

« Tiens, maintenant on parle de Crabbe et Goyle ! » Ricana Harry.

« Beurk » Fut tous se qui passa par l'esprit de beaucoup de monde dans la salle à se moment là…

_  
Toujours un philosophe  
La gueule remplie d'questions  
La gueule bordée d'boutons  
Mais pas d'boutons on-off  
_

« Dans le genre de la jeune Miss je sais tout qu'est Hermione Granger… » Prit en note Rita Skeeter, qui semblait noter les paroles de la chanson.

_  
Toujours une tête enflée  
Qui pue l'cigare cubain  
Qui s'amuse à retourner  
Toutes les bouteilles de vin_

« Oh non ! » Fit Tonks qui venait de revenir. Elle se releva et couru à nouveau vers les toilettes les plus proches, toujours sous le regard interrogateur de son époux qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui pouvait bien être l'explication d'une femme, jeune mariée, pour avoir des nausées… (Remus Lupin n'est pas supposé être très intelligent ?)

Alors que tous les Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus et quelques autres se tournaient vers Charlie, celui-ci pensait :

« Pff, n'importe quoi… J'étais juste assis pour reposer mes pieds qui me faisaient mal ! »

« C'est pour ça que les elfes ont refusé de faire des sandwichs se soir ! Ils ont insister pour faire que des tout petits toasts… » Dit Albus à sa Minerva !

_  
Non, y a pas d'soirée parfaite  
Y a toujours un requin  
Toujours un malhonnête  
Y a toujours un crétin_

« Heureusement que Harry a supprimer le plus grand de tous les crétins, au moins, se soir, il n'y que des gens bien, personne de malhonnête ! » Chuchota de façon admirative Lavande.

« Oui, Lavande à raison, Harry à bien fait ! » Dit Padma, s'attirant les regards fatigués des hommes des alentours… Après tout, Harry n'était pas le seul présent lors de la bataille… Eux aussi ont eu leurs rôles à jouer !

La fin de la chanson fut lourdement applaudit et tous le monde semblait avoir apprécier le petit numéro de l'esprit frappeur. Les autres fantômes le rejoignirent et ils sortirent de la grande salle afin de retourner chacun à leurs occupations.

* * *

_Un nouveau chapitre... un des derniers surement... J'ai encore deux ou trois chansons, mais après je pense que je vais devoir arrêter... Après tout, pouvez vous vous imaginer l'heure qu'il doit être pour eux? Après toutes ces chansons... Et tous les évènements qui se sont produit en cette soirée, ils sont en droit de se reposer..._

_Et puis, Rita Skeeter doit écrire son article..._

_Ne vous en faites pas, je vais essayer de faire une fin digne de se nom... Avec peut être une autre révélation... Si j'en trouve une..._

_EN tout cas, avant la fin, il reste encore deux ou trois chapitres... Mais je ne sais pas quand ils viendront!_

_A bientôt très chère lecteurs, et n'oubliez pas de me laissez une peite reviews avec se que vous en pensez!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	29. Chapitre 28 Attention bientot fini

**Nouveau chapitre de **

**"Quand potions rime avec chansons"**

**Chapitre 28 :**

Très vite, le calme revint dans la grande salle et toute l'attention se dirigea rapidement vers le vieux chapeau qui ne se cacha pas pour bailler. Ensuite, étant donnée qu'une règle de la nature dit que si on voit quelqu'un bailler, on finit par bailler à son tour, les trois quarts de cette salle se mirent à faire de même. De sa grande voix, le Choixpeau annonça :

**« Hagrid, Fait la poule **(Sebasto) **»**

Le gardien des clés de Poudlard se dirigea vers la scène non sans une certaine appréhension. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'il chante encore tout seul ? Et c'est quoi se titre de chanson ? Sachant que de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il ne pourrait pas résister, il se dirigea vers le devant de la scène. La musique commença et alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour lutter contre les paroles qui menaçaient de sortir de sa bouche, il commença à chanter.

_Quand j'étais petit garçon,_

"Je doute qu'il ai jamais vraiment été 'petit'" Commenta Sirius.

_  
Parfois je me disputais,  
Dans la cour de récréation,  
Et souvent j'étais fâché,  
Alors je venais pleurer,  
Sur les genoux de ma grand-mère,_

« Elle devait avoir de super genoux la grand-mère ! » ricana Fred à George.

"Super mami arrive!" Répondit George en rigolant aussi.

_  
Qui savait me consoler,  
En fredonnant ce petit air:_

A ce moment de la chanson, on pouvait voir Hagrid effectuer des mouvements supposés mimer une poule. Ceci fit rire tout le monde. Graup, de l'extérieure, rigolait et tentait de faire la même danse que son grand frère.

« Mais bien sûr ! Bien plus cool en effet ! » Marmonna Severus en jetant des regards noirs au plus grand directeur que Poudlard ai connu qui faisait la même chorégraphie que son professeur de soin au créatures magique.

« Et il est même pas sou l'effet de la potion pour ça ! » Se moqua Sirius.

« Je me demande comment il fait pour avoir autant la forme à son âge ! » Chuchota Remus à sa femme qui le fit rougir en répondant :

« J'en ai une petite idée, je te montrerai si tu veux… »

_  
Fais la poule, fais la poule,  
Seul ou au milieu de la foule,_

« Seul à la rigueur ouai, enfermer dans une pièce avec la certitude que personne ne peux me voir… » Chuchota George à sa copie double (à son jumeau quoi !)

_  
Fais la poule, fais la poule,  
Seul remède, si t'es en boule,_

A la grande surprise de tous, l'Auror le plus craint du monde sorcier (Maugrey quoi !) se mit, lui aussi, à effectuer la chorégraphie (légèrement ridicule), sous les rires charmé de l'infirmière qui avait tout de même un oeil sur Tonks, qu'elle avait trouver étrange toute la soirée. (L'instinct d'infirmière !)

_  
Et tu verras tous tes amis  
Reprendront en coeur ce joyeux refrain.  
_

« Le pauvre, regardez-le, il se sent tout honteux d'avoir à chanter ça ! » Le plaint le héro au grand cœur, Harry Potter (Et ça rimes !)

_  
Si tu sens parfois,  
Venir la mauvaise humeur,_

« J'espère que Rogue écoute, mais je doute que chanter ça en plein milieu d'un cours ne lui enlève sa mauvaise humeur ! » Chuchota Ron

« Maintenant qu'il est avec Sirius, il passera de meilleurs nuits et sera de bien meilleure humeur ! » Commenta Harry sous les rires de Ginny et Ron et le rougissement d'Hermione.

_  
Tu peux retrouver la joie,  
Le sourire en un quart d'heure,_

L'infirmière tourne maintenant son deuxième œil vers Tonks qui vient de sortir à nouveau de la salle en courant. Elle se lève à son tour et la suit jusqu'au toilettes dans lesquelles elle l'auscultera…

_  
Même si t'as de bonnes raisons,  
De te mettre en colère,_

« J'ai toujours de bonnes raison de me mettre en colère ! » Dit Severus en s'attirant quelques regards sceptiques auxquels il ajouta «Enfin… Presque toujours ! »

_  
Fais de la respiration,  
Et entonne ce petit air:_

Fred et Georges on décidé de rejoindre Dumbledore et Maugrey, suivit rapidement pas Harry, ne voulant pas que son grand ami le garde chasse ne se sente trop seul. Bien entendu, Ginny se joignit à son fiancé.

« C'est pathétique ! J'ai se qu'il me faut, j'en ai même plus que nécessaire pour mon article… Je rentre moi ! En plus, il doit être assez tard… Ou tôt ! Merlin il est déjà 5 heures du matin ! Je vais avoir une tête horrible pour rendre mon article moi ! » Pensait la vieille journaliste, moche de toute façon (même quand elle reste pas debout toute la nuit !). Elle sortie de la salle, son bloc note sous le bras, un sourire sadique au visage (Bin oui, imaginer tout ce qu'elle va pouvoir écrire dans son article ?)

_  
Fais la poule, fais la poule,  
Seul ou au milieu de la foule,  
Fais la poule, fais la poule,  
Seul remède, si t'es en boule,  
Et tu verras tous tes amis  
Reprendront en coeur ce joyeux refrain._

La chanson se termina dans des éclats de rires et des applaudissements. Hagrid, rouge de gène, se dirigea à nouveau vers son siège, près de la fenêtre, et se remis à discuter avec son frère, remarquant le soleil qui commençait à se lever derrière le lac.

Soudain, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur Madame Pomfresh et la jeune madame Lupin. Cette dernière avait ses cheveux rose layette… Remus se leva d'un bond afin de vérifier si sa femme allait bien… Cette dernière sauta dans ces bras en criant :

**« Je suis enceinte ! »**

Le future papa pâlis d'un coup. Puis il bondit dans tout les sens, criant à tout va « _Je vais être papa ! »_.

Tout le monde vint féliciter les futurs parents et alors qu'Harry allait se rasseoir, il remarqua que le Choixpeau était endormis… Il ronflait !

* * *

_Coucou! _

_Je suis désolée d'être aussi longue! Mais je pense que ça commence à faire long cette fiction... Vous imaginez-vous l'heure qu'il doit être pour eux? _

_Je ne pense pas faire un plus qu'un chapitre de plus... Et étant donné que je compte finir avec l'article de rita skeeter et que je doit encore trouver le courage de l'écrire..._

_Merci d'avoir suivit cette fiction, je vous promet de faire tout mon possible pour la finir en beauté. _

_N'hésitez pas à lire mes autres fictions, elles sont bien aussi! et je suis en train de réécrire les première!_

_a bientôt _

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	30. Fin!

**Dernier chapitre!!!!!!**

_**Chapitre 29 :**_

Après un petit moment, tout le monde avait fini de féliciter les nouveaux époux pour l'évènement à venir. Ils se tournèrent vers le Choixpeau et ceux qui ne l'avaient pas vu avant remarquèrent qu'il dormait. Mieux que dormir, il ronflait !

Molly et Arthur se levèrent pour dire au revoir à leurs enfants (et futurs beaux-enfants, à savoir Harry et Hermione) avant de rentrer chez eux pour se coucher. Ils furent vite suivit par d'autres personnes.

Alors qu'Harry et Ginny se levaient à leur tour afin de dire au revoir à Sirius, Remus et Tonks (ce n'est pas parce que Severus est avec Sirius qu'ils vont l'aimer tout de suite hein!) ils se rendirent compte qu'Albus et Minerva s'étaient éclipsé sans rien dire à personne… (Faut bien qu'il lui fasse goûter à ses meilleurs bonbons hein ?! Non mais à quoi vous pensez petites coquines (et coquins), je parle bien sur de vrais bonbon, je suis sûr qu'il en a toute une collection !)

C'est ainsi que, chacun de leur côté, ils sortirent du grand château pour rentrer chez eux. Il était près de 8 heures du matin quand Harry et Ginny arrivèrent finalement dans le petit appartement que le jeune homme avait acheter dans Londres.

Pendant se temps, la vieille journaliste acariâtre Rita Skeeter étaient en train de faire de son mieux pour écrire l'article qui lui permettrait de retrouver toute sa gloire perdue. Elle ne savait pas trop quels éléments utiliser.

* * *

Le lendemain (une journée après leur retour de la fête en fait !), au petit matin, voici l'article qui faisait la une de la Gazette du sorcier :

_« __**REVELATIONS A POUDLARD !**_

_**Karaoké magique organisé : Révélations imposées !**_

_Lors de la soirée organisée à la célèbre école de sorcellerie, c'est un Karaoké magique soudain qui prit corps. Attention, pas n'importe lequel : un Karaoké vérité ! Le vieux Choixpeau a été désigné pour choisir les chansons et les chanteurs, ce qui nous a permis de découvrir sa mégalomanie et son désir de vengeance sur d'anciens étudiants qui n'ont pas toujours été très poli avec lui lors des répartitions._

_C'est ainsi que nous avons découvert la passion amoureuse que le vieux citronné de bulbe Albus Dumbledore entretenait à l'égare de la très sévère et très stricte Minerva McGonagall. Malgré ses airs coquins, le très vieux directeur saura-t-il satisfaire sa dernière conquête ?_

_Nous avons aussi pu assister à une demande en mariage très spectaculaire du jeune héro Harry Potter. En effet, ce dernier à chanter son amour pour la jeune fille Weasley et a chanter sa demande en mariage, demandant la main au père de cette dernière. Pour y avoir assister, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que la rouquine à accepter aussitôt, avec un empressement peut-être un peu trop grand._

_Notons aussi la très inattendu histoire d'amour qui c'est révélé entre le très beau, riche et héro de guerre Sirius Black et le très sévère, graisseux, et ancien mangemort Severus Rogue. Mais est-ce vraiment de l'amour ? Le professeur de potions ne cherche t'il pas tout simplement à nous endormir et nous faire oublier son passé de mangemort en sortant avec un de nos plus grand héros ?_

_Cette soirée nous a aussi permis d'apprendre que la bibliothécaire Madame Pince et le concierge Monsieur Rusard entretenaient une relation depuis quelques temps déjà. Révélation qui en ont vu grimacer plus d'un !_

_J'ai aussi eu la tristesse de voir le plus jeune des fils d'Arthur Weasley, Ronald, déclarer sa flamme amoureuse à l'éternelle miss je sais tout Hermione Granger. Se rendra t'il compte qu'elle ne sort avec lui que parce qu'il viens d'accepter de jouer en pros dans l'équipe de Quiddich d'Angleterre ? Cette jeune sorcière a déjà, je vous le rappelle, pris le cœur des célèbres Victor Krum et Harry Potter… _

_Mais revenons en au Choixpeau qui a sembler prendre un immense plaisir à faire rougir les chanteurs en révélant leurs plus grands secrets, leurs envies les plus cachées… Nous avons ainsi pu voir un Harry Potter aussi coquin que les jumeaux Weasley, une Minerva McGonagall encore 'jeune', un Albus Dumbledore quelque peu pervers, un Hagrid simplet et probablement benêt, une Sybille Trelawney en manque d'amour, le couple Molly et Arthur Weasley encore et toujours amoureux, un Harry Potter tout aussi méfiant des gens qui l'entours qu'Albus Dumbledore, un Alastor Maugrey quelque peu amusant dans sa haine de toutes personne pouvant avoir l'idée stupide de venir le déranger chez lui ._

_Alastor Maugrey qui à finit la soirée aux côté de l'infirmière Madame Pomfresh. Il aura enfin quelqu'un pour prendre soin de ses nombreuses blessures de guerre. _

_La soirée ne c'est donc terminé que très tôt le matin, aux alentours de 8 heures. Vous trouverez une édition spéciale demain matin avec la description total de la soirée, les chansons (avec les paroles), les réactions que j'ai noté, les chanteurs…_

_Rita Skeeter »_

* * *

Je sais que cette fin est un peu soudaine, un peu rapide, mais je ne savais vraiment pas comment le finir autrement. Ne vous en faites pas, je travaille déjà sur une autre qui utilise, elle aussi des chansons. Rendez vous dans quelques temps pour ma prochaine fiction que j'appellerai « Radio Poudlard ». Je met aussi régulièrement à jour « Kathleen Wishdream, marraine de HP « . Enfin, aussi régulièrement que possible ces temps ci !

Je ne peux pas me connecter plus d'une fois par semaine ces temps-ci, et pas longtemps, alors je suis désolée de ne pas mettre à jour souvent, mais dès que jaurais trouver un appart, je prends internet et je met a jour plus souvent, en attendant, je perd pas mon temps, je crée une nouvelle fiction et je continue les autre... J'en modifie une ou deux aussi!

a bientot

Lorelei Candice Black


	31. Nouvelle fanfiction même thème

**Quand potions rime avec chansons (2****ème**** Version)**

_J'ai décidée d'écrire une nouvelle version de cette fanfiction. Je sais qu'elle avait plu à beaucoup de monde. Certains faits seront différents, les chansons ne seront pas les mêmes… En fait, je ne fais que reprendre l'idée de la première fanfiction pour en écrire une nouvelle. Depuis cette dernière j'ai trouvée de nouvelles chansons, eu de nouvelles idées (certaines se sont perdus depuis… sniff) mais j'espère pouvoir à nouveau vous faire plaisir._

_Cette nouvelle version a maintenant une place a elle! le titre est "Quand potion rimes avec chansons 2"_

_Venez la lire et dites moi ce que vous en pensez!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_

Un an après la bataille finale et la mort de Voldemort, une grande fête est organisée afin de célébrer ce grand jour.

Certains faits seront ici différents du livre :

- Sirius est vivant, alors que Bellatrix lui lançait le « Stupefix », Harry, pour l'empêcher de tomber lui a envoyé un « Accio Sirius» ce qui à permis à Sirius de rester Stupéfixier jusqu'à ce qu'on le libère mais d'être en vie. Lors de cette soirée, Harry a bien appris le contenue de la prophétie et Sirius a été innocenté publiquement.

- Severus n'est pas mort. Il a bien tué Dumbledore comme dans le livre, rien ne change jusqu'à ce qu'il donne ces souvenirs à Harry. Severus est toujours en vie et Harry le fait léviter jusqu'au château ou il ordonne à Kreatur de le soigner. Severus est handicaper de la jambe (il peut pas s'en sortir comme ça quand même), mais il est en vie et Harry connais la vérité à propos de Lily et lui, comme dans le livre. Il a été innocenté de tout et est maintenant le professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal de l'école. Slughorn reste professeur de potions.

- Lucius Malfoy a été tué pendant la bataille. Narcissia a bien aidé Harry comme dans le livre et elle et son fils sont libres.

- Remus et Tonks sont en vie. Remus a tué Peter et Tonks était restée chez ses parents avec son fils.

- George a bien perdu une oreille. Fred est en vie, il a juste failli mourir mais Percy lui a sauvé la vie et est mort à sa place. Bill et Charlie n'ont rien.

- Colin Crivey est mort.

- Après la bataille, Harry s'est remis à sortir avec Ginny. Avec Ron et Hermione, ils ont fait leur dernière année à Poudlard en même temps que Ginny. Harry et Ron sont acceptés à la formation d'Auror, Hermione se prépare à devenir une Langue-de-Plomb et Ginny se lance dans la médicomagie.

- La grand-mère de Neville est morte, tuée par Bellatrix. Neville a tué Bellatrix.

- Après que Kingsley est effectuée l'intérim en tant que Ministre de la magie, Arthur Weasley a été élu Ministre de la Magie.

- Le frère de Dumbledore a été tué lui aussi.

- Dobby est mort comme dans le livre. Hermione a continué la S.A.L.E en utilisant Dobby comme icône. Winky révèle qu'elle était amoureuse de Dobby.

- Hagrid entraîne sont « petit » frère a devenir son assistant. Il fréquente Madame Maxime.

- Ombrage a été tuée elle aussi pendant la bataille. On ne sait pas par qui et on s'en fiche, elle ne manque à personne.

- Sirius et Severus se sont rapproché et sont devenus amis.

- Maugrey est bien mort comme dans le livre. Mondingus a été tué plus tard.

- Grabbe et Goyle sont mort, Pansy Parkinson est à Azkaban pour 15 ans.


End file.
